


In This Life

by Darespireka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Temporary Male!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darespireka/pseuds/Darespireka
Summary: Hermione finds herself alive in a strange rendition of her old life where being a muggleborn witch is considered a blessing. Too bad Hermione liked to make things difficult for herself.Short AU, starring a temporary male!Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/James Potter, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 37
Kudos: 277





	1. A New Life, A New World?

The last thing Hermione remembered was the pain. Specifically the pain of being ripped into by metal cauldron bits and topped off by failed potion acid. The force of the explosion knocked her into the wall and her head felt like a flock of threstrals had run over it. It wasn't worse than the _crucio_ session she had suffered at Bellatrix's hand all those years ago, but it certainly came close.

If she survived this, she was going to _kill_ Madhuri. Of all the incompetent people Hermione had ever had the displeasure of working with (and there had been a _lot_ over the years), she was without competition at #1. What a way to celebrate her 40th birthday.

Her awareness faded for an indeterminate amount of time.

Hermione blinked and found herself greeted by a sky blue ceiling. It didn't look like the ceiling of a St. Mungo's ward.

Was that... a baby's mobile?

She opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched wail in her confusion. Hermione found herself quickly lifted into the embrace of her mother. A mother she hadn't seen in over two decades since Hermione chose to cast _Obliviate_ on her unsuspecting parents.

"Shh...shh baby girl. What's got you so upset? You're two years old today! You're becoming a big girl now. Shh... hush darling. Everything's alright now," her mother cooed.

Hermione forced herself to shut up.

* * *

Time went by slowly. Reborn as a 2-year old toddler, she was forced to relearn her basic motor functions and endure being a dependent again.

Her parents made it all worth it though. Hermione had never gotten the chance to reverse the memory charm before a car accident stole her parents' lives all those years ago.

As she grew older, she knew Mr. and Mrs. Granger grew worried for their brilliant if introverted daughter. Like in her previous life, Hermione didn't really make friends with other kids, sticking primarily to her books. It was a little too much to ask Hermione to play nice with babies when she was mentally forty years old. She did her best to convey this to her parents without freaking them out too much with her advanced vocabulary. At least she avoided the bullying this time.

Hermione spent a lot of time obsessing over her death in those first few years. She was sure the potions explosion that had done her in was likely caused by nothing more than Madhuri's incompetence.

When Hermione was finally old enough to pick out her own reading material, she attempted to use good ole logic to determine whether she had gone back in time. But to her dismay, Hermione found her knowledge of muggle history to be rather lacking. While she had never shied away from Muggle ingenuity, Hermione realized she also never bothered to retain detailed information like invention dates or milestones like she had done for wizarding knowledge. So without access to the magical world, Hermione had no way of knowing for sure if she had somehow been thrown back in time without the use of a Time-Turner.

Plus, Hermione hadn't thought about temporal magicks in ages. She had satisfied her curiosity back when she was still working at the Ministry. The whole field of study had been set back by decades when all of the known Time-Turners were shattered during the raid back in Fifth year. The war also took out key figures who had all the know-how on the devices. To say the topic quickly became dry and laborious was an understatement.

At least she still had magic. Hermione could do little things like levitate objects and change their colors with a little practice. She resisted from doing it too often, lest she attracted the Ministry's attention. She knew from experience that they were too trigger-happy with their _Obliviate_ spells when it came to accidental magic from muggle-born children.

Hermione had done her best to recall any small detail that could explain her current predicament but could think of nothing. There was no mysterious spell or cursed object that Hermione hadn't addressed prior to her arrival back in London. She highly doubted she was a Diviner—she _had_ done some studying of the subject in her later years, but most recounts of divined events were short and cloudy. Nothing at all like the minute-to-minute recollection that Hermione was capable of.

Another possible explanation was reincarnation. It wasn't entirely impossible—she was a witch after all—but Hermione hadn't performed any ritual nor provided the required sacrifice needed to fuel such powerful magic before her death.

The conclusion she wanted to believe in the least was that she was simply in a coma and this was all nothing more than an extremely vivid dream. Though, if so, Hermione must have absorbed a lot more knowledge than even she was aware of. She spent most of her childhood delving into college-level coursework to pass the time.

Hermione was really just idling for her 11th birthday. Once she got back to Hogwarts, it would surely only be a matter of time before she found some answers.

* * *

Like clockwork, Professor McGonagall knocked on the Grangers' door late on the evening of her 11th birthday.

Except, the letter Hermione received was not the one she was expecting. Instead of her anticipated Hogwarts letter, it was an invitation to Beauxbatons—the French school Fleur had attended. One in which _Headmistress_ McGonagall had been in charge of for thirty years now, after having been promoted from her position as Professor of Etiquette. "I do still occasionally teach, dear. I make exceptions for new witches such as yourself." Hermione and her parents could only listen in shock.

Prof. McGonagall informed them that Hermione was what they called a muggle-born witch and considered a boon from Magic herself. A miracle that would help keep the gift strong within their exclusive community. According to their historians, the ratio of wizard to witch had long been tilted overwhelmingly in favor of wizards over witches. The last census put it at an average of five wizards for every one witch but was once as high as 10:1 in the past. This ratio was used as the guideline for the formation of something they called Houses. A House served as the building block of the magical family.

Prof. McGonagall went on a tangent to explain Houses further, "Houses consist of a minimum of 3, maximum of 5 wizards who have vowed to join together in pursuit of a Bride. They often stem primarily from a historically powerful wizarding line and usually include all of the currently unmatched males of the line. If the numbers are too low to meet the minimum, members of other houses are invited to join the House branch as affiliate members. And on the rare occasion, a House with more than five eligible wizards must start a second line with their sixth son—that is if they aren't recruited into another House which is more often the case. All children of a House will belong to the primary Patriarch's magical line, though certain physical characteristics of the original father may be passed on. The marriage bonds will ensure it to prevent future inbreeding." Hermione's mother gasped.

Her dad roared in anger, "Now you're telling me your marriages are polyamorous?! We're talking about our eleven-year-old daughter here!"

"You are correct. Unfortunately, I am oath-bound to provide this information tonight despite it being hardly appropriate with a minor present." Hermione finally saw some of her old Professor in the disapproving face the matron sported after revealing the latest bombshell in their conversation. Hermione could only assume that the information spiel was intentionally done at the first meeting to overwhelm her muggle parents and to pave the way for accepting the radical 'norms' of the wizarding community. Hermione's lips thinned in matching displeasure. Prof. McGonagall glanced down at her and her eyebrow briefly lifted at the eerily familiar expression before bringing the topic back on track.

She continued to emphasize that Houses became a necessity not only because of the wizard to witch ratio but because magical offspring were only guaranteed if both parents were magical. Muggleborns were an exception, for sure, but the circumstances in which they occurred were not understood despite years of study on muggle-borns' ancestries. They could only conclude that the number of muggle-borns fluctuated based on the needs of their society. For instance, the year following the census in which the ratio of wizard to witch was 10:1, the number of muggle-born witches born was at a record high.

As for children between wizards and non-magical women, it was well documented that these couplings almost never resulted in a magical child. A staggering 98% of all births were ultimately squibs. Therefore whenever a muggle-born witch was born and recorded, her existence was celebrated as she presented a chance to revitalize an old wizarding line. "I have been told it is equivalent to 'expanding our genetics pool' if you wish for a muggle explanation," Prof. McGonagall remarked stiffly.

By attending Beauxbatons, Hermione would be guaranteeing her future as she would be taught everything necessary to qualify as a desirable Bride. The school would help facilitate the Courting when she came of age at 17 and ensure she be matched to the best House available to her. "She'll be one of the most sought-out Brides of her year I can assure you."

As Hermione continued to listen, she understood that any typical eleven-year-old would have gotten lost within the first few sentences, if not words. This explanation was clearly aimed at her parents so Hermione kept an eye on them. A quick glance revealed expressions that indicated they regretted opening the door and allowing a lunatic to enter the house. Her parents certainly didn't look happy about being told their daughter was offered a place in a school whose ultimate goal was to marry her off at the end.

Nevertheless, Hermione was finally able to put one of her theories to rest. She clearly hadn't traveled back in time—she was in a whole other universe as far as Hermione was concerned. It was just a question of whether it was real or just a figment of her imagination. A rather _overly_ active imagination if that. Because seriously? Brides? Houses? It sure didn't sound like her brain was in charge. For now, Hermione was going to assume she had been reincarnated somehow. If only for her sanity's sake.

Hermione asked if there were other options. She refused to believe that witches could be nothing more than glorified broodmares in this world. After everything she had gone through in her last life, Hermione would rather not enter the wizarding world at all than subject herself to such a fate. Besides, Hermione already had almost three decades worth of magical know-how, including information on making her own magical focus should wandless magic be insufficient for her needs. She didn't _need_ to learn it all over again.

Prof. McGonagall looked at her with a creased brow and small frown.

"I am obligated to tell you there is one. However, it comes with great risk and I would highly advise against it."

Hermione took said advice with a pinch of salt and a dose of Gryffindor audacity, staring unwaveringly at Prof. McGonagall to continue.

"The brother school, Hogwarts, offers a stipulation in its by-laws for witches who wish to attend there instead of Beauxbatons. It is called the Game and its traditions stem from back when the Beauxbatons was first being formed to separate wizard and witch education. To participate in the Game, witches would essentially offer themselves as a Prize. Should the witch's real identity be discovered by _any_ wizard within Hogwarts's walls, the Game ends, and the wizard who discovers her has the right to claim the witch as his Prize. Mind you, this extends to all students, members of staff, _and_ visitors. No one at the school will know you are a witch. There will be no safe harbor. I will be the sole contact that knows you as Hermione Granger and not your alter ego. As I will be in Beauxbatons and busy with my own duties, I will only be able to offer you limited help and advice."

Prof. McGonagall paused again as if she expected Hermione to finally lose interest, but Hermione prompted her to continue, “How do witches hide at Hogwarts?”

"The method has not changed over the centuries and it has been the downfall for a great number of ambitious witches such as yourself. Essentially you will be given a potion that will transfigure you into a boy. The potion must be taken once a month and cannot be stored for long after being brewed. The Game ends when either a wizard figures out your secret and claims you as a Prize—without any need for your consent if it wasn't obvious— _or_ you graduate with your secret undiscovered. Once you have your graduation papers in hand, you will no longer be obligated to marry into a House and are free to follow your own path."

Hermione immediately brightened.

"This will not be an easy feat. Both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons are private boarding schools that last a full seven years. The last successful girl to graduate from Hogwarts unclaimed was nearly 60 years ago and I believe the rumor goes that it was because she was considered... undesirable and not because she went undiscovered," Prof. McGonagall's lips curled into a small sneer. "In addition, the curriculum at Hogwarts has fastidious standards and will not provide you any leeway just because you're a witch or a muggle-born. Should you drop out or be expelled from the school, Beauxbatons will take you in but your reputation will be in tatters. Your House prospects will suffer because of it. I must reiterate that I strongly advise you chose to go to Beauxbatons. There you will find the finest education for a witch such as yourself and you will lack for nothing. There is no reason to waste your childhood pretending to be something you're not."

Hermione stamped down the urge to tell the older witch exactly what she could do with her condescending words.

Both of her parents argued furiously with the Professor that the whole thing sounded like nothing more than a child-trafficking scam and demanded she leave at once. Hermione's mother looked close to tears and her father's face was flushed an unhealthy red.

Prof. McGonagall proceeded to tell them in clear terms that they _had_ to choose one or the other before she left lest the decision be taken entirely out of their hands. "As I told you in the beginning, our government is particularly invested on integrating muggle-born witches into our society. Should I leave this house without your decision, they will send someone else here who _will_ erase all memories of you ever having a daughter, and then steal Hermione away where she will be placed into Beauxbatons anyway. This is why I handle all muggle-born witches personally as Headmistress. I don't wish for Hermione to lose her parents if it can be helped." Her parents fell silent again.

"Show us then," her father demanded, "Show us how powerful your so-called magic is that you think you could make me forget my own damn daughter." Hermione's mother tried to stop him, but Mr. Granger would not be persuaded. Hermione did nothing, could do nothing as Prof. McGonagall told her father to whisper something to her mother in the other room. When they came back, Hermione flinched slightly when the matron cast _Obliviate_ on her mother. A dazed Mrs. Granger was unable to recall the statement Mr. Granger had spoken to her just moments ago. Her father fell into his chair, slumped in despair.

It was a horrible introduction to magic and Hermione worried about how it would color her parents' future acceptance of her own magic.

Though it wasn't much of a decision to make, Hermione resolved to persuade her parents to send her to Hogwarts. While she was sure she could handle an Obliviator or two with the element of surprise, she had no illusions that she'd be able to disappear from the Ministry's reach with her parents unscathed. Not without a wand or magical ingredients for more powerful spells and wards anyway. Hermione turned to her stressed-out parents and worked hard to make them see things her way. "Mum, you know me. I'd be miserable learning things like _etiquette_ for seven years! At least this way, there's a chance I won't have to get married at the end of it!"

Hermione was sure she could pull it off. Neither Harry nor Ron even registered her as a girl for _years_. Surely it would be a piece of cake when she had the relevant genitals this time.

Her parents relented. Prof. McGonagall accepted their decision only after she tried to dispel Hermione's worries about Beauxbatons's curriculum.

Come September, Hermione found herself heading to Hogwarts as Hermes Granger, a new muggle-born wizard.


	2. New Hogwarts, New Harry Potter

Of course, the very first thing Hermione did was attempt to find Harry and Ron.

She was alone with her trolley on the famous Platform 9 3/4 when she spotted Harry for the first time in this life.

He was flanked by his father, Sirius, and Remus. The Marauders all looked so much younger than she expected. Hermione glanced around but couldn't spot Lily in the vicinity, however. Hermione wondered where the famous witch was at. One of the things Hermione loved most about this world so far was finding that Voldemort was _not_ a threat. There was no impending war on the horizon and there was never an attempt on baby Harry's life.

Hermione waited until Harry said goodbye to the Marauders before following onto the train. She waited at a distance for him to find a compartment before heading straight to it.

She introduced herself immediately. "Hi. Do you mind if I join you? I'm a first-year and I don't know anyone here..."

Familiar green eyes looked up, shocked by her sudden entrance. "Hello. Of course, you may." Hermione was quite pleased to find Harry so healthy and tidy this time around. There were no broken spectacles and ill-fitted hand-me-downs.

"So, what's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter of the House Potter, Black, and Lupin. And you?"

"I'm Hermes Granger. I'm a muggle-born so of the House Granger?"

Harry looked strangely relieved. "Oh, you're not part of a House then. You'd have to register a new one at the Ministry with at least two other blokes if you wanted to form one. Or you could join an established House."

Hermione, having devoured as many books on wizarding history as she could guilt her parents into purchasing, actually did know that but acted like she was clueless in order to better fit her background. "I see. I feel a little out of my depth then. Um, do you know much about Hogwarts? I only just started reading _Hogwarts: A History_ myself. Like, do you know how we are going to get sorted? The author was rather vague about it. I hope it isn't hard. I only got to read a few chapters ahead of my textbooks."

Harry perked up, "Yea I know! I grew up hearing all sorts of stories from my brothers."

Hermione was a little startled by the idea of multiple Potter children but she supposed that couldn't be _too_ strange seeing how the Potters were alive and there were multiple husbands in the House—she assumed Sirius and Remus were part of it. Though, wouldn't that mean his siblings were _older_ than Harry if they were already going to Hogwarts? Questions swirled in Hermione's mind.

Harry continued obliviously, "Sorting actually isn't bad—there's this hat..." Harry rambled on and Hermione shelved her thoughts so she could listen properly to her future best friend. Seeing a happy Harry was definitely one of the best things she'd experienced so far in her new life.

* * *

In her First Year, Hermione found out a number of important things that separated this world and her last.

1\. Voldemort was definitely dead, Horcruxes notwithstanding. In fact, Hermione was pleased to read that he was nothing more than an upstart Minister to be spat upon whenever mentioned. Apparently, Tom Riddle made a fatal mistake when he decided he wanted to flout House traditions and take another Bride to 'start a dynasty' in order to befit his status as Heir of Slytherin. A coalition between a number of old, powerful Houses rose up to stop him. He was eventually sent to Azkaban where he was given a Dementor's Kiss.

In fact, it was his first Bride, Bellatrix Lestrange, who went bat-shit crazy when Voldemort's infidelity came to light. While the allied Houses handled subduing Voldemort and his fanatics, Bellatrix personally hunted down and destroyed her husband's Horcruxes. Once it was done, she blasted Tom Riddle off her House's tapestry with the full support of her remaining husbands. As far as Hermione knew, Bellatrix was not only the proud mother of 2 boys but also considered one of the bravest Brides of the century for her actions. She was often mentioned as a role model for aspiring Brides-to-be. Apparently, McGonagall was practically bosom buddies with Bellatrix—the latter was often invited as a guest lecturer at Beauxbatons.

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel when she was done reading about the witch. The very thought of looking up to the woman whose alter-ego tortured her once upon a time was a little beyond her level of acceptance. But then again, Bellatrix _had_ single-handedly ensured a future free from Voldemort so Hermione decided to be begrudgingly grateful. But from a distance, far enough that Hermione would have to squint to even make out Bellatrix's form.

 _Thank Merlin_ , she had avoided going to Beauxbatons.

2\. Harry was a half-blood, born to James Potter and a _muggle_ Lily Evans. Apparently, he had gotten her in the family way when he was just 16-years-old after spending a rowdy birthday on the streets of muggle London. James didn't know until he received a Ministry letter informing him of Harry's birth and that the newborn was tested positive for magic. Once Healers re-confirmed thrice, Harry was legitimized and inducted into the House by James's parents. He was raised more like a little brother amongst the three 17-year-old Marauders. Harry would often remark with a grin that it was a miracle he had made it this far in one piece.

No further news could be found about Lily Evans. Hermione could only assume her memories had been erased. Harry certainly didn't mention her. His mum always referred to Euphemia Potter, the previous Potter Matriarch. Sadly both Euphemia and Fleamont Potter succumbed to a virulent strain of Dragon Pox when Harry was just three-years-old, much like they had in Hermione's old universe. His other two fathers, Alphard Black, and Charles Potter, also passed away before Harry turned five. The former had been caught up in a potions explosion while working on a Dragon Pox cure and the latter, on an international Auror mission. Harry smiled sadly when he told her, prompting Hermione to immediately drag him into a hug.

It still took Hermione nearly all of First Year to comfortably connect any references Harry made of his 'brothers' back to the Marauders.

Peter Pettigrew was never mentioned in any of Harry's stories. Hermione took it as a blessing in disguise.

However, for all the happiness Harry had gained with his new family life, Hermione found there was a lot of prejudice against Harry among his peers because of his blood status. It seemed not even being Heir of the prestigious House of Potter was enough to offset the fact that his mother was a muggle. Some people still blamed Voldemort's actions on his status as a half-blood. "Beware half-bloods and their ambitions," was the saying. Utter rubbish, but Hermione wasn't surprised. In another life, it had been muggle-borns. In this life, it was half-bloods. In some other world, it was surely purebloods. Someone had to be the bottom rung of society.

So throughout First Year, Hermione found herself defending Harry more often than not from their schoolmates. It didn't help when Harry was determined to retaliate. Still, as hot-headed as ever, Harry would get into trouble the moment she took her eyes off him. All in all, just another day's work for Hermione who could swear she had been doing this since the day she ever met Harry James Potter.

Oh and 3. Ronald Weasley was an _Arse_. With a capital A.

She attempted to find and befriend the last of the Golden Trio early on in First Year and was presented with the worst version of Ron Weasley she could ever imagine. He was misogynist, lazy, still had the manners of a pig, and of course, carried a chip on his shoulder the size of Jupiter.

As the sixth son, Ron was not allowed to be part of the main Weasley branch. So not only would he have to essentially play second fiddle until his five older brothers successfully courted a Bride of their own, but he would also have to finagle two other affiliate House members to even qualify as a new House branch. He refused to entertain the idea of joining another House and told just about everyone in his vicinity if they stuck around longer than a minute. His jealousy and temper were even worse in this world to say the least.

Hermione originally thought a healthy dose of humble-pie and elbow grease would still work. After all, her old Ron eventually grew out of his bad habits and became a very good husband and father. Between him and Lavender, their children count just about matched Molly Weasley's own brood by the time Hermione met her untimely fate.

But after _this_ Ron conjured yet another bucket of dirty water to tip over Harry and called him a filthy half-blood, Hermione gave up. She didn't have the patience to deal with another pubescent Ronald Weasley and certainly not one that resembled a Draco Malfoy reincarnate. She had enough trouble with just Harry, while also trying to keep her head down because of her secret gender. So, she cursed Ron with _Avis Oppugno_ , _Tergeo_ -ed Harry clean, and left dragging her only best friend along.

She hoped her old Ron would forgive her one day.

* * *

Year Two through Sixth were blissfully uneventful and Hermione loved every minute of it. No Voldemort meant Hermione could actually focus on her education.

It helped that this Hogwarts offered different classes so she wasn't being forced to learn the same things over again.

Hermione wanted to take them all but sadly wasn't offered a Time-Turner in this lifetime. She had to settle with Dueling & Defense, Healing, Magical History & Theory, Spellcrafting, Warding, Ancient Runes, Ritual Studies, and Arithmancy. She would have liked to have taken Alchemy as well but it conflicted with both Warding and Spellcrafting. There were still of course the core classes like Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration, but Hermione quickly tested out of them by the start of Third Year. Once again she found herself sporting the moniker of "Brightest Wizard of His Age".

She was apprehensive at first to find mostly unfamiliar faces among the faculty. But she considered it a boon when she recalled this world's Prof. McGonagall.

Hermione also found time to relax and just be a kid since she didn't have to worry about life and death every year. Though she was still attached to the hip with Harry, their little social circle expanded to include old friends like Neville, Seamus, and Dean, but also strangely enough Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Hermione was magnanimous enough to not judge the Slytherin twots by their alter-egos. Thankfully, they were a lot cuter when they were kids and proved to be far less prejudiced in this world. The half-blood prejudice finally settled down sometime in Second Year after Harry successfully ingrained into his peers that it was a folly of the ninth degree to keep messing with a Marauder.

Speaking of which, Hermione somehow ended up spending every summer with Harry at the Potter Manor. Suffice to say, she got quite friendly with the younger, more carefree Marauders.

Hermione was relieved that Prof. McGonagall was amendable to sending her the potion outside of the school year. Around others, Hermione took it under the premise it was for health reasons. Immunity against a rare allergy if anyone pressed for details.

She found that both James and Sirius were Aurors, though the latter was halfway out the door to pursue music of all things. (Hermione didn't want to admit that it probably did suit him better. Sirius's voice sounded like pure sin the few times she had the pleasure of hearing him perform.) James, on the other hand, was steadily making his way up the DMLE ladder and was poised to become Head Auror in a short few years at the rate he was going.

As for Remus, he was still a werewolf but this world's version of Wolfsbane rendered the change to something similar to animagi transformation during the full moon. The only thing that differentiated them was that their bite was still infectious during the full moon. Due to this, the prejudice against werewolves wasn't as prevalent. This Remus was currently a well-respected Curse-Breaker at Gringotts. And, sadly in Hermione's opinion, he had no desire to grace the halls of Hogwarts as a professor. His exact words were, "Why the bloody hell would I subject myself to a bunch of idiotic, probably randy, teenage boys? I have my fill just trying to keep these three loons in line."

Nevertheless, the Marauders lived up to their reputation and then some. Every summer was spent doing something entertaining.

First summer, they got permission from her parents so Hermione could join their camping trip in Wales where the Marauders set-up a month-long scavenger hunt for the family. Hermione got lost once after tripping a cleverly hidden shrinking trap. Trying to find her way in a forest at the size of Thumbelina was quite the adventure without a wand. Remus was the one to find her dropped wand and then her tiny form only a short distance away when she didn't show up for dinner. Harry had worse luck. By the end of the month, he had been transfigured into a baby deer twice, a talking scarecrow once, and cursed to be an old man for two days as well as having been stuck in countless sticky charms and fallen into a number of good old-fashioned pits. Towards the end, Harry even spotted a flock of hippogriffs right outside of the ward lines. Thankfully, Hermione finished scooping up the last of the objects on the list and the whole group packed it up and left before Harry could wander off and get himself accidentally mauled.

Hermione went home with a huge smile across her face. Her newfound friendships with the Potters ended up helping immensely in reassuring her parents about the Wizarding World.

During the second summer, Hermione learned how to ride a horse so they could travel with a fairy circus where the head ringmasters insisted they were the human embodiment of King Oberon and Queen Titania. Hermione had a lot of fun roleplaying as a fairy page, but she wasn't sure she would ever want to get back on a horse after practically living in the saddle for two months. It had gotten bloody uncomfortable even with cushioning charms.

Third summer had Hermione and company exploring a fantasy world via a series of magical gamebooks that Remus had procured from one of his trips abroad for Gringotts business. Between her and Remus, they were always the last ones to leave for the night. Harry, Sirius, and James were just as happy mucking around in the books as they were outside of them. After weeks of adventuring and the new school year just two days away, the troop finally made their way to the Boss Battle. Remus was soon packing away the set and Hermione could only watch on wistfully.

Her fourth summer with the Potter gang landed her in another country for the Quidditch World Cup. While flying was still not her cup of tea, Hermione could better appreciate the sport now. She had to or her housemates would definitely have been suspicious. Quidditch was the _boy_ sport after all. Girls weren't allowed to play—Hermione could only imagine the ruckus Ginny would have raised if she were here. The female competitive sport was something else called Swivenhodge which someone had described aptly as similar to muggle tennis. There wasn't anything particularly magical or exciting about it and even Hermione preferred Quidditch after sitting through a single game at Beauxbatons as part of a special class trip.

Fifth summer was dedicated to the beach. The Potter House plus herself traveled to one of the Potter Cottages in Greece for the summer. One that was complete with its own private beach and a series of old caves and tunnels. Sirius taught them how to surf, James taught them how to fish the magical way, and Remus taught them how to not drown from both Sirius's and James's teaching methods.

This sixth and last summer was the tamest if she were to compare. They didn't go anywhere because James had been recently promoted to Head Auror and couldn't afford the time off. Sirius and Remus were still around, but they too decided to take it easy this year. Whenever James had a day off, they would venture into nearby Muggle cities and towns to explore and see the sights. For all other days, Hermione spent it running around Potter Manor with Harry.

Hermione also introduced Harry, Sirius, and Remus to the muggle telly. She (with some help from Sirius and Remus) had managed to tinker a TV screen and the various home system peripherals to work in one of the family rooms. Most nights were spent gathered around it and whatever movie Hermione managed to get her hands on. James didn't seem as interested when he stumbled upon them the first time. Not until she introduced the various snacks and drinks that usually accompanied a movie night anyway. Hermione had her first hangover that summer and a few more after that.

More often than not, Hermione seriously wished she really was a boy. Just so she wouldn't feel so self-conscious and a tad guilty when they were being particularly free with their trust and affection.

At the end of her Sixth Year summer, Hermione grew particularly melancholy. It finally dawned on her that this might very well be her last summer with this wonderful family.

* * *

Hermione knew things were bound to get complicated in Seventh Year.

Most of her peers were more nervous about the Courting than they were about their NEWTs. It started right away with Preliminary Courting. This was a special period of opportunity for seventh years. Multiple events were planned to help facilitate exclusive meet-and-greets between soon-to-be Hogwarts Graduates and Beauxbatons Brides. These student-only events were meant to provide a head-start for new Houses. The official Courting wouldn't start until February of next year where meet-and-greets would be open to all eligible Houses and their members.

Her crush on Harry fiercely smacked her over the head when she watched Harry meet Ginny for the first time in this world. In this life, Ginny was hailed as the "Brightest Witch of Her Age" and qualified for the Courting a whole year ahead of her peers. Ginny had apparently mastered all of the subjects offered at Beauxbatons and was considered the crowning Bride of the decade due to her Weasley lineage, magical talents, and gorgeous features. From Hogwarts's grapevine, Hermione knew a great number of Houses already had their eye on her. Her friends had poked fun at her more than once that it was a shame the "Brightest Wizard of His Age" wouldn't be able to marry his counterpart.

She also found out that House Weasley was even more prestigious than the Potters and Malfoys in this world because of their fertility. Their lineage was the least diluted because there was usually enough sons in the same generation to fill the main House branch without any need of affiliate members. On top of that, they were the only House to consistently birth a daughter in every generation.

Hermione, for a brief moment, regretted her choice to attend Hogwarts when she witnessed Harry staring at the young Weasley in awe. In a flight of fancy, she wondered if it could have been her... Hermione mentally slapped herself afterward.

She decided it must be the hormones talking and focused on logic to reorient herself. One, she would have rued missing out on the improved Hogwarts curriculum. Two, there was no way Hermione could have predicted she would actually grow to accept to the whole House marriage concept. Three, she would have committed suicide having to spend her days learning how to essentially clean, cook, and be a good wife all day.

Okay, Hermione was exaggerating. 'Womanly' arts weren't the only subjects they taught in Beauxbatons, but most of the topics Hermione valued were only taught up to the Third Year level and only as specialty classes. They certainly weren't anything like Hogwarts' classes.

Besides, the previous her had loved her Harry only in a platonic manner.

The end of the Second Wizarding War had left Hermione feeling unresolved. Sure the top bigot was finally gone, but he had only ever been the immediate threat in Hermione's opinion. She predicted it would take decades to properly fix the chasm Voldemort wrought in Wizarding Britain and was driven to be part of the rebuilding process despite her youth and idealism. And on top of her political ambitions, she enrolled to take her NEWTs separately even though she, Harry, and Ron were offered honorary certifications with their Order of Merlins. Hermione soon found herself with too much to do and not enough time. Whatever _could_ have happened with Ron fizzed out by the end of that bittersweet day.

Harry, on the other hand, just wanted peace and a place to call home. Hermione understood that. Harry found that with Ginny, and Hermione had been ecstatic for them. She wasn't surprised when Harry settled into being an Auror, husband, and father within a relatively short number of years after the Final Battle.

As for Hermione's own life, romance was lost in the tide of her civil and academic endeavors.

Now though, after having spent the last six years living as a young teenage girl masquerading as a boy with no such pressures, Hermione found herself craving the forbidden fruit of romance. _This_ Harry appealed to her far more than the Harry of her other life. Harry here was grounded by his family, excelled at academics due to Remus's influence (though the other two influences still guaranteed his Quidditch obsession), and was still brave and confident enough to overcome any trouble thrown his way. The hero-complex was still there but without the self-destructive edges.

Sure, the prevalent misogynistic practices in Wizarding Society still very much irritated the feminist in Hermione on a number of levels. But she was aware of the reasons and after studying this world's Magical Law, witches actually had a lot of power if they knew how to wield it. Well, after they married into a House anyway. The expectation was for Brides to be treated as a Queen by their House. To do any less painted the House as incapable and when the world was over-saturated with male egos, such a reputation was just _not acceptable._ This translated to witches being able to get away with a lot of misbehavior if they laid the blame on their husbands instead.

So why did Hermione still plan on winning the Game instead of revealing the truth?

Because she was afraid. To tell Harry the truth was to essentially proclaim Hermione's feelings and desire to become his Bride. It would be a giant leap of faith that left even her twice-born Gryffindor boots shaking. Since they were both blokes at the moment, she couldn't exactly ask him if he liked her in a romantic sense to gauge his interest. And if Harry rejected her... well, Hermione wasn't sure she would survive that level of mortification and heartbreak. No, it would be easier to win the Game first before she ever contemplated confessing her sins to Harry. That way she could run away to the muggle world when things blew up in her face.

She was getting ahead of herself anyway. There was also the rest of the House to consider. Marrying Harry would mean marrying the Marauders.

Of course, that was its own special can of worms.

Hermione preferred not to think that far. Instead, she would remind herself to shelve the whole thing: the prestigious House Potter-Black-Lupin was going to find a Bride long before Hermione graduated and stopped being Hermes.

Sure, Hermione had harbored crushes with each of the Marauders over the course of her time around Harry. But was that really saying much when her previous self once had a crush on Prof. Lockhart? She was certainly more comfortable with them compared to their counterparts in the other world. Between the fact that she was theoretically older than any of them and the fact that Harry only ever referred to them as his brothers or by name, Hermione found it easier and easier to forget that there was a whole generation gap between them.

This whole situation was new territory for her, past life or not. Hermione had only one fling back then and it had been done mostly out of intellectual curiosity than emotional. She had felt more romantically invested in the Final Battle kissing Ron than during any moment of her time with Oliver Rivers. Though Hermione supposed the sex had been alright. Not that it would really help much in this case. What Hermione felt for Harry Potter in this life already eclipsed what she felt for Ron or Victor all those years ago in another. In the safety of her own mind, Hermione could also admit her crushes on the rest of the Marauders were like stored kindling, just ready for a spark to flare back up.

Plus, she was talking about _four_ husbands. She barely knew what to do with one.

...OK, if she was being honest with herself, Hermione could easily imagine married life with the Potters. They were all handsome men (or soon to be men in Harry's case). They all had their own attractive qualities and three of the four already had successful careers despite having an inheritance that could last generations. They were quite a catch for any Bride.

Her thoughts were spiraling down a rabbit hole again. The longer Hermione re-lived life as a teenage witch, the less she remembered what it was like to be a capable, middle-aged adult.

It wouldn't do. This was NEWTs year and she had every intention of matching her previous life accomplishments with the highest scores of the century.

If they chose Ginny, well, Hermione would just have to deal. Maybe Harry and Ginny were always destined to be together. As long as Harry was happy, Hermione would make do. She wasn't going to bend to this world's societal expectations any more than she had in her last life.

That or her name wasn't Hermione Granger.


	3. Unexpected Courting Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Things slow down a little starting from this chapter now that everyone's old enough for relationship development (=w=) But the fic is only 10 chapters long (where 4 sort of serve more like an extended epilogue) so stuff is still gonna progress pretty quickly in general.
> 
> I have all of it written out already though so I'll be posting daily until it's complete :)

Harry was in a bad mood. Sirius had been sending him letters non-stop since early this morning. The last one landed in his lunch for Merlin's sake. Harry scowled when he found the content of said letter to be once again utter rubbish and not worth the pudding it had ruined. He was hardly suave enough for any of the over-the-top Courting gestures Sirius had recommended.

There was already a lot of pressure on him to seek out potential Bride candidates for his family. He was supposed to give their House a head-start on the whole process but Harry just couldn't dredge up the same excitement as his peers. Instead, he was half anxious and half disgruntled about the whole affair. He'd honestly rather be studying for his NEWTs at this point.

Harry wished he could borrow some of Hermes's nonchalance. He shot a look of envy at his oblivious best mate. As expected, the brown-haired boy had his nose stuck in a book again instead of eating his lunch properly.

He sighed, poking at his plate in disinterest.

Prior to his departure for his Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Sirius had already taken it upon himself to be Harry's unofficial Courting advisor and had tucked a list of Brides to look out for in his pocket. At the top of said list was one Ginny Weasley.

Ever the dutiful brother, Harry waited for nearly four hours to meet Ginny Weasley at that the first meet-and-greet. He ended up coming off as a bumbling mess (though Hermes insisted it wasn't any worse than a lot of the other boys who had approached Ginny that day). If it weren't for Hermes saving him with an excuse of a last-minute study session, Harry was sure the Weasley Bride would have thought of him as nothing more than a bumbling buffoon.

Miss Weasley had lived up to the hype surrounding her. She spoke courteously with him even though she had been at introductions for _hours_. Not a single red hair was out of place and her hand was soft and clean when Harry pressed the customary greeting kiss to her knuckles. She would match his brothers well. His own mother had also sported red hair so she was likely to appeal to James. She had definitely come off as smart and cultured which he knew would appeal to Remus. Sirius was probably down for just about anyone as long as they were pretty. And Ginny definitely was a stunner with her vibrant red hair and sky blue eyes.

Personally, Harry had reservations. She intimidated the hell out of him. Plus as a half-blood, he knew he was the 'runt' of the litter. Miss Weasley was probably expecting a more prestigious set of husbands like the Malfoy House. Draco, Theo, and Blaise were all young Heirs of some of the wealthiest Houses in the world. It was actually quite a scandal when their friends first decided to form a single House under the Malfoy line.

Harry often found himself wishing Hermes was a girl. It would solve pretty much all of Harry's problems.

He sighed, pulled out a self-inking quill, and scribbled angrily on the back of the latest letter. He sent it back with Hedwig and dropped his head on the table with a thunk.

Hermes looked up from her book in concern, but Harry kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

It was the middle of Sixth Year when Harry first became aware of his less than innocent feelings for Hermes.

Though to be fair, it was only because Harry had caught Hermes crushing on him first.

Back then, he would find Hermes staring blankly at him randomly throughout the day. And every time Harry stared back or caught his attention, Hermes would immediately look away with a blush on his cheeks. Harry honestly thought Hermes was coming down with something at first. But when it kept happening and Hermes started shying away from Harry's casual hugs, Harry finally got a clue. After that, it was like a switch had been flicked on and suddenly Hermes was all Harry could think about.

Last summer had been mostly self-inflicted torture as Hermes was with him everyday running around in muggle t-shirts and shorts. Harry was a little bitter to find that Hermes had his crush mostly under-control by then whereas his own had only gotten worse.

It didn't help that Hermes had yet to get his growth spurt. He was still the shortest of their class at 5'5" and could easily pass as a girl from afar with his short and slim stature.

Unfortunately, years of living in close quarters with Hermes meant Harry had witnessed first hand that Hermes was very much a boy.

Harry was pretty sure he wasn't bent though, well not entirely. His anatomy reacted typically enough when he stumbled upon his brothers' PlayWizard stashes. (Sirius's was particularly extensive.) He had no such reactions for any other boy either, and he's seen a number of them completely starkers by this point.

Hermes just happened to sport a stupidly cute button nose that Harry wanted to nuzzle and chocolate brown eyes that Harry could easily drown in if he wasn't careful. Even meeting the beautiful Ginny Weasley hadn't changed that. Nor the handful of other Brides that he had forced himself to meet afterward.

No, it was just Hermes that Harry dreamed of kissing, and it was just Hermes that Harry imagined when he was wanking.

He entertained the idea of asking Hermes to join his House more than once over the years, even before his crush. But Hermes had told him that he wasn't interested back in First Year and again to their whole friend group back in Fourth Year. "The whole idea of sharing a wife is a bit much for my muggle sensibilities," he had remarked the first time. The second time, he had done it by turning down Neville's invitation with a simple "I'm flattered Neville, but I'm not interested in joining a House."

But with the Courting officially looming over Harry's head and his crush stronger than ever, Harry was desperate for advice. So he wrote to Sirius, asking to talk with him privately as soon as possible. 

Unfortunately, Sirius took the vague note Harry sent as a sign he wanted to talk about Brides instead. And so came the letters. It took six angrily scrawled replies before Sirius finally got the message and agreed to meet alone with him on their two-way mirror Friday evening.

Harry felt out of his depth. How could he make it work when he was the Heir of their House? At best, he could try to convince James to induct Hermes into the House to provide cover for their relationship—assuming he could convince Hermes to join anyway. But to do so would mean their House would likely no longer be eligible for this year's Courting until Hermes was legally instated. A process that Harry remembered being cursed as excessively tedious and drawn out by both Draco and Neville when they were forming their own Houses. Harry didn't want to make his brothers wait another year just to appease his selfish desires. They had already been waiting 17 years for him.

Harry sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his unruly locks.

"You OK Harry? You seemed a bit off this afternoon." Harry jumped a centimeter off his seat in his fright. He hadn't realized Hermes settled on the couch next to him.

“Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you,” Hermes immediately apologized.

"It's nothing, just worried about the whole Bride thing," Harry half-lied.

"I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for your House," Hermes reassured.

"I don't know..." Harry mumbled, "I'm not sure if I liked any of them to be honest."

"Not even the famous Ginny Weasley?" Sometimes Harry worried Hermes had a crush on the witch with how many times he would bring her up in their conversations.

"She's everything they say she is. A little too perfect to be frank. And probably has a line of suitors ten miles long. I'm not holding my breath. Who knows if she will even consider us since I'm a half-blood and all." Harry had come a long way dealing with his blood status, but he knew he still reflexively raised it as a shield whenever he wasn't feeling confident.

Hermes scolded immediately, "If she was _smart_ , she certainly would. So what about your blood status! You've been a Prefect _and_ Quidditch Captain for two years now. Plus I'd eat my hat if you didn't get at least six Outstandings on your NEWTs!" Harry smiled wryly. And then Hermes would end up saying something like that. It was particularly hard for Harry to control himself when Hermes rose up so fiercely in his defense at the slightest of grievances. His eyes would always flash bewitchingly and his crazy brown curls would practically crackle with his repressed magic.

"Thanks, Hermes. I know you've always got my back." Hermes face lit up at the compliment. "Yes, I do. Now, don't you give it one more thought for the night. Let's play some Gobstones or Exploding Snap to take your mind off of it. Oh, where did I put that pouch..." Hermes bent over and began to rummage through his satchel.

Harry stared openly as Hermes's bum wiggled slightly in his quest. Harry briefly imagined draping himself over Hermes's slim form and nibbling on his ear. Just to see if how far that blush Hermes occasionally sported would go. Harry groaned just as Hermes straightened up with an "A-ha!", pouch clutched in hand. Hermes still caught the tail end of his exhalation though and looked at him with his head tilted.

"Can you ask if any of the other blokes want to play?" Harry averted, "It'd be more fun with more people." Hermes shrugged and went to do just that.

Thank Merlin, he was still wearing his robes. Friday really couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"So, Prongslet is having romance troubles for the first time in his life." Sirius sprawled out on the remaining chair.

Both James and Remus looked up from their chessboard to glance questioningly at Sirius. They knew he had been in a private call with Harry since earlier that evening.

"Well, it's only to be expected with this being his Seventh Year and all. We just got lucky that we could put it off until we were older and wiser," James commented. "Wiser is probably a bit of a stretch though," Remus joked.

"No, you don't understand James. He told me he fancies _Hermes_." Sirius knew he was probably going to hell for breaking Harry's trust after the heart-to-heart they had earlier. But this was a discussion Sirius needed to have with James and Remus if there was any chance Harry would be happy in the future.

Predictably, James exclaimed a denial, "No way!" Poor Prongs had always been surprisingly straight-laced regarding his own son. No one would believe that it had taken both Sirius's and Remus's influences to ensure Harry grew up a proper Marauder.

Remus was more understanding, "Well, I can't say I'm shocked."

"This might put a bit of a wrench in our plans though," Sirius said as he leaned back and cradled the back of his head in his hands.

"If we get the ball rolling, we'll make it in time for this year's Courting," Remus shrugged. "We would just need to grease some wheels."

"You're assuming Hermes even wants to join the House though," James pointed out. "Or reciprocate Harry's feelings."

"Why wouldn't he? He's all but legally one of us after all these years. And you're kidding right? That poor boy's been batting for the other team for almost as long as we've known him," Sirius countered.

"Best to never assume with Hermes. You'd think you'd have learned your lesson by now Sirius," James advised with a small smirk.

"Yeah well, those times were different. Pranks are one thing, but I would bet my last Galleon that Hermes likes Harry too. And so would Harry as a matter of fact. Said he kept breaking eye contact and blushing randomly. There's no way he won't jump on the opportunity!"

Sirius was also sure he'd caught the boy doing something similar to him during the summer between Fourth and Fifth Year. And to Remus during Third and Fourth Year. Sirius just hadn't caught Hermes making his shy doe eyes at James—probably because the poor boy still insisted on calling James 'Mister Potter'. Sirius wondered if it was the sign of a hidden kink, but he was smart enough not to speculate on it among present company. James did supply his meals after all.

Prongs buried his face into his hands. "How did this happen? Is it cause I dropped him a few times when he was a baby? I knew I wasn't cut out for being a father. Please forgive me Mum. I tried, I really did."

Remus patted his shoulder in condolence, "Harry liking boys isn't the end of the world James. It's fairly common with so few witches around. Besides, if anyone is to blame, it's Padfoot. He dropped Harry more times than you did."

"Oi!"

"I'll have to double-check, but I think it's the first Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday. I'll ask Hermes to ditch Harry at Honeydukes early and come to the Three Broomsticks first. We can ask then," Remus resolved.

* * *

"So what we're really saying is, would you like to join our House officially Hermes? House Potter-Black-Lupin-Granger will be a mouthful for sure, but we're willing to deal with it if you are," Sirius proposed.

Hermione's brain checked itself out. This was the last thing she expected when she accepted Remus's invitation earlier that week.

"Hey, what's with that face Heraldster?" Hermione's face automatically twisted into a grimace. "Not that one either eh?"

"Merlin, I think that was your worst one yet Sirius," Hermione couldn't attempt to become an animagus as it would interfere with her gender-swapping potion. So Sirius was reduced to deriving a suitable nickname based on the Greek God. All of his attempts so far had been _awful_. "I'm trying Hermes. But my best work would be better done with an animal. Are you sure I can't convince you to become an animagus?"

" _No_. Look. I'm flattered really. But I don't think joining your House at this point is a good idea. Harry's finally of age—you guys are already looking at Bride candidates. It'd be way too late if I were to join. And, Ginny Weasley's part of this year's selection. Harry has already met her as you probably know. He said she was quote 'perfect'," Hermione spewed out.

The Marauders all stared at her and Hermione could feel her face quickly heat up at the scrutiny.

Remus, who had settled in next to her on the booth, reached out and tugged Hermione close with one arm. "Hey, no pressure Hermes. I know this might seem sudden but really, we probably should have asked ages ago. But, better late than never. We really don't mind waiting another year if it means we get to keep you. Harry will be over the moon about it. You guys have been two peas in a pod for years now."

Hermione stuttered, "I really don't—“

James interrupted, "There's a lot of benefits once you're officially part of a House you know. We're more than willing to sponsor you in just about anything. Politics, education, just name it. You've probably got big plans for yourself post-Hogwarts right? We can help with that. Of course, I would like to keep this whole conversation from Harry for now. I think it'd be a pretty wicked Christmas gift." He grinned.

"Plans..? Oh. Yes. L-Look, I'm grateful. Really I am, but I don't think—“ Hermione had never had such a hard time turning down a House invitation before.

Harry came bumbling over in a rush. "Sorry, it took so long. The line at Honeydukes was ridiculous as usual. Here Remus!" Harry handed over half his pile to an eager Remus.

Sirius, not willing to let it the conversation go just yet, leveled a pointed look at Hermione. "Just think it over, Hermes. We'd really like it if you said yes." Hermione could only look away.

Harry blinked, "Did I miss something?" A rounding chorus of " _No_ " was his answer. He frowned a little, clearly suspicious.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming back home with me for Christmas?!" Harry blurted out. "You _always_ come!"

"I'm sorry Harry. But it's been ages since I spent it with my parents and they planning on spending the holidays home for a change," Hermione lied. "I'll come for Christmas dinner if you miss me that much?" Hermione could deal with one meal, but would much rather take the coward's way out for the rest of Christmas break.

The last thing she wanted was to deal with was another Marauder interrogation. She had written more refusal letters to the trio than she thought necessary in the last few weeks. They had tried nearly every argument they could think of to convince her and were simply reiterating them in every subsequent letter. She had to fake being sick or beg off as too busy with school to avoid going out during the following Hogsmeade weekends. Harry was still suspicious but he had no idea what was going on because Hermione would immediately burn the letters after reading them. She suspected Harry's cluelessness was the only reason why she hadn't received a Howler yet.

There was no way Hermione could live the rest of her days as a boy. One, the gender-swapping potion was a Hogwarts/Beauxbatons secret and she had no idea how it was brewed. Two, Hermione still identified as a girl and she actually _missed_ doing girly things like shopping and dressing up. She also missed the cleanliness of her fellow female compatriots. Thank Merlin for magic or Hermione would have killed just about everyone she shared a dorm with for leaving their dirty clothes and food crumbs everywhere. She couldn't believe how much she missed House Elves until she had to live in Hogwarts without them.

It had been mortifying when the Marauders told her they were thought she was gay. In fact, they all but insinuated that Harry was gay too! That he _liked_ Hermes!

Guilt piled on with every letter she sent. If or when they found out she was a girl... Circe help her, it was going to be beyond awkward.

Hermione was starting to see why it had been ages since a witch successfully won the Game at Hogwarts. It was one thing to excel academically, but it was another to handle the hodgepodge of emotional pitfalls that came with turning seventeen. Pretending to be a guy this year was quickly becoming exhausting.

Not that she was going to give in. It was a matter of pride at this point. That or a matter of fear. Whichever one Hermione was willing to admit to for the moment.

It was only when she was lying on her bed at night that Hermione let a small selfish part of her dream they wouldn't choose a Bride this year. Or that whoever they offered for ended up choosing another House. Then when Hermione was finally free, she could Court them instead. Take that patriarchy!

Harry pulled her out of her internal reverie. "Fine," he pouted. "You better be there for dinner! This break is going to be the worst!" Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics. "You're being overly dramatic. I'm sure between James, Sirius, and Remus you'll be up to your ears in fun and mischief. Especially since I'm not there to stop you."

"Still would be better if you were there too," Harry continued to pout.

Hermione couldn't help but pull him in for a tight hug. "It's just a week. It'll be over before you know it."


	4. Christmas Kisses, A Flickering Light Bulb

Harry was antsy, jumping up every so often to pace.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, please sit still. You're like an anxious housewife right now. Hermes already confirmed he's coming over tonight at 6. It's only 4!" Sirius pleaded.

Harry glared. "Well, it feels like it's been ages since I've seen him. He's my best friend! I can't believe he made it so we could only owl each other once a day! What's wrong with owling more often? Hedwig doesn't complain!"

Sirius sometimes wondered why the boy only seemed to have adopted his worst traits. "Come on you big baby. Did you get his present wrapped up yet?"

Harry plopped back down on the couch with his head draped over the couch edge, "Yes."

"So James and Remus didn't want me to tell you this until after tonight, but I think we're going to need you if we're going to succeed." Harry looked up in curiosity.

"We've been asking Hermes to join the House since October with no success." Harry's jaw dropped. Sirius was reminded of James's own reaction and laughed. "Wh-what?! Why... _What did you tell them Sirius_?"

"Everything Prongslet. If you want Hermes in the House, they need to know why."

" _Sirius!_ " Harry jumped up again and shouted, "I told you that in confidence!"

"Yeah well, you probably shouldn't have told me then. I'm the worst at keeping secrets from family. Besides, don't get your knickers in a twist just yet. James and Remus don't mind. Hell, Remus already had an idea and James came around after he mentally punished himself for being a 'bad' father."

Harry groaned and slumped back down on the couch.

"So despite our unanimous decision to offer Hermes a spot in our House, he keeps refusing."

"Well that's simple, maybe he doesn't feel that way anymore! You better not have said anything! _Merlin!_ This is why he didn't want to spend break here wasn't it?! I'm an _idiot_. I should have known—"

Sirius whacked Harry over the head. "Ow, what the fuck!"

"Stop acting like a girl. If you want to keep Hermes, we need to brainstorm. You know him better than any of us. Is there any reason why he would be saying no when he _clearly_ likes us?"

Harry tried to collect his scattered thoughts. "Well, he once said he didn't want to be part of any House cause of the whole sharing a wife aspect. He also turned down Neville when he asked in Fourth Year." Harry had also blown a bit of a fuse when he found out and ignored Neville for a month afterward. He only relented when Hermes tricked the two of them into a cupboard and refused to let them out until they talked it out. Neville apologized. He had assumed Harry wasn't interested in taking in Hermes for his own House since it'd been years since they were friends. If there had been any other offers, Hermes hadn't bothered to tell Harry about it. Hermes was popular enough that Harry doubted Neville's was the only invitation he had gotten.

"Well if he's strictly a wizard's wizard, he won't have to even touch our Bride if he didn't want to. We'll make sure whichever Bride we choose is OK with it."

"I don't know. Hermes has never mentioned how he felt about girls _or_ boys. So it's probably just me. What if he really doesn't like me that way? What if I just imagined all of it?"

"Unlikely," Sirius snorted. "Nevertheless, Hermes is one of the most intelligent wizards I've ever met. Even if he didn't like you _that way_ , he would at least consider the other merits of joining our House. Aside from our lovely company, we have connections to help him get far in life. And far more gold than the Longbottom House could dream of. In exchange, Hermes would offer our House a new bloodline plus his future success. He never mentioned the whole Bride sharing as an issue but I'm sure we can address it tonight if need be."

Harry mulled it over. The argument was sound if a bit mercenary. Harry doubted Hermes would be persuaded by it. "He wouldn't care about that sort of stuff. It's more likely that he doesn't want us to miss this year's Courting. He knows how long you've all waited."

Sirius shook his head, "That just goes to prove he cares about us. And no, if he had accepted, the ink would have dried within a week. We told him that too. The cutoff isn't until February for the general Courting and we have the clout to make it happen even if he accepts after New Years'." Harry narrowed his eyes, "Maybe he feels pressured then."

Sirius snorted again. "That boy is probably two years ahead of everyone else academically and he's taking almost all of the hardest subjects Hogwarts has to offer while _excelling._ He knows how to handle pressure."

Harry argued, "He's shy! Just cause he's good at school doesn't mean he knows how to navigate House life!"

Sirius stared him down, "Do you want him to join the House or not?"

"Of course I do!" Harry scrubbed at his eyes. "I don't know why he would object. I can only think it's cause... well cause he doesn't like me that way anymore."

Sirius moved over and sat next to Harry, pulling him in for a hug. "I sincerely doubt it. Have you tried kissing him?" Harry's head jerked up, and only Sirius's old Auror reflexes kept him from cracking his jaw.

"Of course not!" Harry had only imagined it a million times in his head.

Sirius shifted away to a safer distance. "Well, maybe he doesn't believe you like him back."

Harry immediately thought to protest but a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermes stopped him. Hermes would certainly turn down the offer if he didn't think Harry felt the same. It was definitely a Hermes thing to do.

Fuck, that meant he had to find his Gryffindor courage somewhere and make a move.

Sirius smirked at the myriad emotions flitting across Harry's face and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going to put up enchanted mistletoe in the entrance to the library. Do seal the deal properly Prongslet." Harry barely acknowledged his words, too caught up in his inner panic.

* * *

_*R-r-r-ing*_ Hermes was finally here. Harry shot off like a bullet.

He yanked the door open and exclaimed his greetings loudly in an effort to cover his nervousness, "Hermes! You're finally here! Come in!" The boy dragged Hermes into the familiar foyer of the Potter Manor. "Slow down Harry! What about my coat?" Harry doubled back and hurriedly helped Hermes out of his winter coat before hooking it haphazardly on the coat rack.

"Merry Christmas Hermes! No need to rush by the way. Dinner won't be ready for another hour." James called out. Sirius piped up after, "Harry try not to lose Hermes in the library again!"

Harry desperately tried to keep the flush off his face at the blatant reminder. Thankfully, Hermes was too distracted at the idea of visiting the Potter library again to notice. Harry trailed closely, stamping down on the fluttering in his stomach the best he could.

As Sirius planned, the innocuous sprig of mistletoe went completely unseen by Hermes. He didn't wait for Hermes to realize it either. Harry quickly stepped close, bumping clumsily into Hermes. "Harry! What—" Quickly before he lost his nerve, Harry mashed his lips against Hermes's.

It was certainly an awkward attempt. It was Harry's first kiss after all even if he had imagined it countless times before. But he went about it with gusto, trying to learn. Harry had secretly studied kissing scenes in the Potter's growing movie collection since last year and hoped he wasn't doing too awfully. Harry was very happy to find that Hermes's lips were so much plusher and softer than he expected. He could taste the mint—Hermes probably brushed his teeth prior to coming over like the teeth fanatic Harry knew he was. As Harry tentatively swept his tongue past the seam of Hermes's lips, he vaguely panicked whether he should have done the same.

It felt like forever but was probably only a few seconds before Harry felt Hermes finally shift. He assumed Hermes was going to shove him away and didn't want to push his luck. Harry quickly stepped away to look nervously at the red-faced Hermes for his reaction.

Silence ensued for what felt like an eon.

"Uh—there's mistletoe—" Harry started.

"Do you like me, Harry?" Hermes blurted out at the same time.

Another awkward pause.

"Oh," Hermes finally exhaled as he glanced up. Was that a note of disappointment? Harry's hopes rose.

"Yes!" Harry blurted out. "That is. I do. Like you, I mean. And well, Sirius was saying how you might not believe it since I haven't said anything to you. So, of course, he thought showing you was the best idea. And well, it's Christmas so he put up the mistletoe for me. And it seemed like a good idea? At the time. But I probably should have talked to you first. You know, instead of just kissing you. But I don't regret it, it was really nice and _Ireallywanttodoitagain_ —"

Hermes squeaked and Harry shut up.

"Um so... I'm just going to g-get ready for dinner. Yea. Feel free to read. Or something. Just, please don't leave yet OK?" Harry stammered. He fled to his room, feeling horribly abashed.

Hermes just stared blankly down the hall for several minutes.

* * *

When Hermione rang the doorbell of Potter Manor, she had braced herself for Sirius, James, Remus, and their questions.

She had completely forgotten about Harry and the Harry freaking Potter factor.

To say she was shell-shocked when Harry pressed his lips against her own was an understatement. She never felt more like an adolescent than in that moment. Surely experiencing her first kiss in this lifetime shouldn't be as momentous as this?

But it was. Harry was kissing _her_. And was that his _tongue_? Hermione brought her hands up, not quite sure if she would push him away or drag him closer. Well until she saw her hands and her forearms. Her still masculine appendages. Harry was kissing Hermione while she was still a boy and Hermione's brain went utterly kaput.

Harry ended the kiss and stepped away. Hermione registered the twang of dismay that came with it.

The awkward conversation that ensued afterward had Harry fleeing like he had just spotted the Golden Snitch down the hallway.

"Well crap," Hermione thought. The Marauders weren't kidding. Harry _liked_ Hermes.

She entered the library and for once did not appreciate the centuries-old sanctuary and its plethora of treasures. She wandered aimlessly among the stacks until she decided to plop down on the floor, leaning against a wall, and drawing her legs close to her chest. Her flat, boy chest. She thunked her head lightly against the wall.

* * *

It was Remus who found her to her relief. Hermione wasn't sure what she'd do if it was Sirius or James or _Harry._

"Hey, you OK?" Remus asked kindly. He sat down Indian style next to her.

"Harry kissed me," Hermione blurted out. And flushed red. It was all too real when she said it out loud.

"Was it that bad? You'd have to forgive him. It's his first time after all."

"How can you be so-so-calm about this? Harry _kissed_ ME!" Hermione said flabbergasted.

"You do realize we've been spending the last three months trying to convince you that Harry sees you in a romantic light right?"

Hermione spluttered incoherently.

"Hermes," Remus said gently, "There's nothing to be ashamed of if you're attracted to boys."

Hermione's brain overloaded. "Of course there's nothing wrong with that!" Hermione defended, "He's my best friend! Surely that's like...like against guy code!" She was grasping at straws.

Remus snorted. "Guy code. Hermes, that hardly applies when the guy likes you back. What happened to our unflappable Hermes anyway? It's Harry! I don't see why you're protesting about your mutual feelings. You've had a crush on him for at least a year now."

"Wha---No I don't!" Hermione protested weakly.

"If it helps, I'm aware of the crush you had me a few summers ago." Hermione was ready to faint.

Remus smirked slightly, "I was quite...chuffed of course. It's high praise coming from someone as brilliant as yourself. Plus it was quite entertaining to witness your attempts to not stare when I glanced elsewhere. But then you did go and start mooning over Sirius the summer after, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. You should have at least attempted to sneak in a kiss before you jumped ships," Remus teased. Hermione could swear someone could have fried an egg on her head with how hot her face was burning.

Remus got up and patted the non-existent dust off his pants. "Now James has been done with dinner for a while now and is probably feeling rather glum no one is coming to praise his cooking. Perhaps we could continue this conversation at the table hmm?" He helped her off the ground.

Hermione let Remus steer her speechless form out the library and down into the dining room.

* * *

Harry was hyperventilating on his bed. Why, oh why did he run. What was the point of plucking up his courage to do it in the first place if he was going to muck it all up at the end? He just screwed up Christmas dinner for his whole family _and_ Hermes.

James was probably going to kill him. He'd been looking forward to cooking the best Christmas dinner ever this year. He had finally managed to charm the bunch of muggle appliances Hermes had gifted him two years ago and was eager to show off his success to Hermes.

Sirius was probably going to demand details and ruin everyone's appetite.

Remus was probably going to look at him with his patented disappointment face.

Maybe he could fake being sick? No that was stupid. Then the Marauders would all storm into his room demanding to know what was wrong. He'd probably be subject to a potion regime for Christmas dinner instead.

Harry groaned and smacked his pillow over his face.

Memories of their first kiss replayed in his mind's eye. Bloody hell, he had to get a hold of himself. If he went downstairs to dinner with a hard-on, he would _never_ live today down.

At least now Hermes knew that he liked _liked_ him. Heck Harry was probably just a half-step away from being besotted. How the fuck was he going to face his best friend now.

Harry dimly heard James yelling that dinner was ready.

There was no way to avoid it now. "Well, time to meet my maker," Harry muttered to himself. He could only pray that Hermes actually hadn't decided to hang around despite his plea to do otherwise.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Sirius ribbed immediately when Harry took the seat next to him.

Harry didn't answer, but James interjected in his stead, "What mental thing did you put Harry up to this time?"

Harry glared at Sirius. Sirius met it with his signature smirk.

"Nothing," Harry grit out. But of course, Sirius was having none of that. "Prongslet and Fleetie finally kissed thanks to yours truly."

"Excuse me? You weren't supposed to say anything until Hermes agreed Padfoot! And also _Fleetie_ really? What the hell does that even mean?" Sirius grumbled, "Well I'm out of ideas. The words just aren't flowing."

"Hermes is the name of a Greek god, Sirius, with thousands of years worth of history. Surely you could do better than _Fleetie_. I dread to see what your latest lyrics are if that's the best you can do," James teased.

"Oh fuck off," Sirius growled.

Harry pleaded, "Can we please drop it? I'd be surprised if Hermes didn't already run back home."

"Don't worry Prongslet. Remus went to get him. He's pretty sure Hermes is still in the library somewhere. Plus his coat's still here," Sirius reassured.

"Why couldn't you guys do this _after_ dinner? Do you know how long I slaved to get this on the table today?!" James whined.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist James. Hermes is made of sterner stuff than that. I'm sure he'll be all like 'Thanks Mister Potter, everything looks absolutely lovely. You're a great cook after all!' I swear you're the only one he treats as an adult. Even Remus doesn't get called 'Mister Lupin'."

James glared at Sirius, "Maybe you should learn something from Hermes." Sirius barked out a laugh, "I'll have you know my _manners_ were more impeccable than yours once upon a time. If anything, I learned these manners from _you_." James looked like he was ready to upend the bowl of mashed potatoes onto Sirius's face. Harry sniggered, glad that the topic was no longer on his disastrous kiss with Hermes.

The food fight was put on hold though as Remus and Hermes strode into the dining room.

James quickly took up the mantle of the host, "Hermes! My sincerest apologizes for my brothers' behaviors. They refuse to grow up you see. It's like living with a bunch of ten-year-olds." He pulled the chair next to him out and gestured excitedly for Hermes to take a seat.

"Oi!" both Sirius and Harry exclaimed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm rather insulted at the generalization. If Padfoot and Prongslet are ten-year-olds, you Prongs are at best an eleven-year-old. I'm the only adult here."

Sitting down, Hermes let out a giggle and lightly slapped a hand over his mouth.

The three insulted 'teens' immediately started to bicker.

Remus's eyes narrowed slightly in consideration.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious Mister Potter. Thank you so much for having me over again," Hermione complimented.

James puffed up with pride of course. "You're welcome Hermes, I finally got the whole set of KitchenAid tools working for me this year. I know it's already been two Christmases since you gifted them Hermes, but Merlin, they really are a miracle. I regret putting it off for so long. And what did I say before? Just call me James or Prongs like the rest of these nitwits."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hermione graced James with a wide smile in her pleasure. She noted Harry glaring at James from the corner of her eye and wondered what was wrong. Sure there was still tension due to the unspoken kiss that had happened earlier, but the conversation started flowing well enough over dinner as they all traded stories about their most recent adventures. Good food and alcohol had helped.

Harry huffed impulsively, "Well, maybe James should just retire from the Auror Corps and open a damn restaurant then."

James's right eyebrow rose. The Potter Patriarch clearly saw the signs of an incoming tantrum. Perhaps Harry had one too many glasses tonight.

"Well, he certainly is good enough for it. I wouldn't discount it just yet. After all, even Sirius retired to pursue a singing career," Hermione offered quickly in hopes of defusing the situation. Harry glared at his emptied plate like it had offended him somehow.

Unwilling to let it go, Harry continued, "Right. Maybe he should just do that right now. Then we wouldn't have to be subject to his failed attempts all the bloody time."

James's temper flared. Remus facepalmed. Sirius rolled his eyes skyward.

Hermione frowned. "That was uncalled for Harry. Apologize this instant. He worked really hard to make a wonderful meal for us tonight. You'd only be so lucky to even try his 'failed' attempts much less his successes."

Sadly it only seemed to fuel the fire. "Don't bloody lecture me _Dad_. He's _my_ family. You don't even belong to our House! Oh right, because you don't WANT TO BE!"

Hermione flinched, hurt filling her eyes. All three Marauders drew themselves up immediately but Sirius spoke first, "Harry James Potter! Hermes is right. You better fucking apologize right this instant or so Merlin help me—"

"Why should I? It's your fault anyway! If you hadn't told me to kiss Hermes and to use that...that... STUPID MISTLETOE THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND THINGS WOULDN'T BE SO BLOODY SHIT RIGHT NOW!" Harry exploded.

Both James and Sirius jumped to their feet, furious, "HARRY!"

Remus also jumped out of his seat and quickly absconded Hermione out of the room, throwing a _Silencio_ behind him so Hermione didn't have to be subjected to the infamous Potter and Black tempers.

"So... that was a shit-show," Remus commented rather morosely once the dining room doors were closed behind him.

Hermione nodded mutely. Remus started to steer her to the living room to wait for the trio to settle down but Hermione had other ideas. "I think I'm going to head home Remus. It'd probably be the best for everyone."

Remus frowned, "I know it's a little awkward now, but we really should talk about this Hermes. Before you head off back to Hogwarts."

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione denied, "I ca-won't join your House. Or any House really. This... this is just making things worse. You should really find a Bride this year. I wasn't kidding when I say Ginny Weasley would be perfect for you guys. She's beautiful and talen-"

Remus dipped his mouth and stole a kiss.

Hermione stared wide-eyed back at him, her mouth still slightly agape. Remus swept the tip of his tongue over her lower lip deliberately as Hermione stood frozen still. His green eyes were speckled with gold.

"I don't think that's going to happen this year. We can wait Hermes. For whenever you're ready."

Hermione ran and didn't look back.


	5. Mystery Brunette and A Promise

The train ride back to Hogwarts was the worst one Hermione had ever experienced. In this life or the last—which was certainly saying something considering one of them had dementors haunting the train.

Hermione studiously ignored the rest of the memory involving meeting _Professor Lupin_ for the first time. Nope, she was not going to touch that with a fifty-foot pole.

She fidgeted uncomfortably across a sulking, dejected Harry.

"Why?" he demanded earlier when he barged into the compartment, "Why won't you join our House? You kissed me back Hermes! You must like me back! It'd be the perfect solution!"

"I just don't want to Harry! I don't want to-to-to get married! And just cause I kissed back doesn't automatically mean that I like you! You're Heir to your House Harry! You need a bride, not another husband!" Hermione argued.

Harry grit his teeth, "Then I'll leave the House! Rescind my title! James can have it back! The minimum number of wizards needed for a House is three anyway. I won't need to get a Bride. I can—"

"No Harry! Of course, you can't leave your House. You'd have to be _disowned_! This... this isn't going to work out! You're my best friend Harry! Please, just let it go!" Hermione practically begged.

They fell into silence after that.

* * *

Harry bit down on his lip until it bled. He had barely patched things up with Sirius and James before he had to leave for the train. It was Remus who took him aside and advised him to lay off Hermes for now. "Be patient Prongslet. Maybe Hermes just isn't ready to tell us why he is so vehemently against joining a House. I know the expectation has always been to court a Bride when you finally turned seventeen, but trust me when I say there's no issue if we wait a year or two. Just until we figure things out with Hermes. That boy has been part of the family for years now and is certainly more important than some nameless girl who has yet to enter the picture."

Listening to Remus was hard. He had too much of James and Sirius in him to be patient with something as vague as " _I can't! And it isn't going to work out!_ ". Harry glared out the window as Hermes tried to hide behind a book.

The impasse continued.

* * *

Of course, the whole school knew about their fight by the end of the return feast.

"I heard that Potter _likes_ Granger. And failed to convince the rest of his House to take him in as an affiliate member."

"You're wrong. _I_ heard that Granger tried to put the moves on Potter's older House members and got rejected. And when Potter confronted him about it, Granger said it was the only reason why he got close to him in the first place!"

"Uh, you're both wrong. Potter and Granger have been shagging for ages now but Potter had to call it off since his House is going to be courting a Bride this year. Granger's just nursing a broken heart."

Gossip in an all-boys school was just as bad as gossip in an all-girls school, to say the least. Especially when it involved the Head Boy and the Heir to the House of Potter.

But time went marching on. The official Courting period was finally in full swing.

Hermione kept her head down and focused on studying for her NEWTs. The rift between her and Harry hurt physically at this point. It'd been two months since they last spoke on the Hogwarts Express ride. Part of her wanted so desperately to just scream at him, "Well Harry, I can't join your bloody House cause I'm a bloody GIRL! So whatever attraction you're feeling right now isn't going to work out cause I won't have the right bits after I graduate! So sorry!"

But she refrained. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have risked getting so close to Harry and the rest of the Marauders when she was essentially lying about who she was. She had been so sure she could handle living as a boy. Her pride certainly bit her in the arse in the end. Hindsight was really 20/20.

She avoided her old crew and hoped the other boys would help Harry get over his crush on her.

Desperate to fill her time in some other way, Hermione found herself getting acquainted with two others from her past: Hannah Abbott and Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione first came across them in the library with their heads bent over some of the Sixth Year texts when they should have been at the meet-and-greet out by the Black Lake.

Curious, she chanced listening in.

"Ugh, how does that even work? Circe, I wish Beauxbatons actually taught us useful shit and not bloody housework charms for seven years."

"I know right? I wish I was a boy. Can you imagine how much more magic we would know by now if we were? It's not fair."

Hermione sympathized immediately. She cleared her throat, "Is there anything I can help you ladies with?"

Both jumped, surprised to find themselves with company. They curtsied, "My Lord." Hermione immediately shook her hands in front of her in denial, "No need for that. I don't belong to a House. Name is Hermes, Hermes Granger. May I know your names?"

"This is Hannah Abbott and I'm Pansy Parkinson," Pansy replied coolly. "We're just looking at some books, don't mind us."

Hermione inwardly grinned, "I couldn't help but overhear you had some questions about a spell? I'm Head Boy so it's my duty to help if you want it. I know what it is like to not know how to do things being muggle-born and all."

Hannah was the one who decided to be bold, "It's the _Appare Vestigium_ spell. We can't seem to get the hand movement correctly."

"I can demonstrate if you'd like," Hermione offered. "Oh that would be lovely," Hannah said excitedly and looked at Pansy who was doing a pretty good job hiding her own excitement.

Hermione proceeded to give them a mini-lecture and show-and-tell.

They met up semi-frequently throughout February, curing some of Hermione's loneliness without Harry or the boys.

Unable to resist meddling, Hermione did do her best to sell the Longbottom House to Hannah. Neville and Hannah had gotten married in her other life and she wasn't hearing anything that would make her doubt their compatibility in this life. Though she supposed the addition of Seamus and Dean left some cause for concern. Those boys were good blokes but notably rowdier in comparison to Neville.

And after she got to know _this_ Pansy, she had no regrets pushing her to consider the Malfoy House. She might not be as wealthy or well-connected compared to Ginny Weasley, but Pansy would at least be able to hold her own against the arrogant prats. Which from what Hermione knew of this world's Draco, Theo, and Blaise, that was what would count the most in the end. They'd be too bored otherwise.

* * *

Harry hadn't spoken to Hermes in over two months now. He was a moping excuse of a wizard and his Slytherin friends were done dealing with it. They handed the problem over to Neville, Dean, and Seamus and gave Harry a wide berth.

"Come on Harry. Just talk to Hermes. He's _your_ best friend. Do you really want this to be the end? It's Seventh Year—once we graduate, you might never see Hermes again at this rate," Neville counseled Harry as they headed back to their dormitory.

"So what. It's not like he plans on sticking around anyway," Harry countered, "He won't bloody tell me why Neville. How hard could it be to just give me a reasonable explanation." Neville sighed, "Look, does it matter why? When the bloke says no... maybe you should listen and let it go. It hurts but you have more important things to do. The official Courting period has already started for weeks now. You only got at so much time left to make a good impression on the girls."

"I don't fucking care about the _girls_."

Dean glared at Harry, "Well, you're being a selfish twat then. _We_ care about getting a Bride if we can. But instead of spending our time courting, we're stuck babysitting your depressed arse."

"Then just leave me alone."

Seamus smacked Harry over the head. "You're lucky we're good mates, you ornery bastard. We'll leave when your brothers arrive for the meet-and-greets. Then you're _their_ problem."

"Remind me again why your brothers haven't shown up yet? You'd think they'd be biting at the bit to get a Bride this year," Dean asked.

Harry grumbled, "James and Remus had work emergencies and Sirius had this last-minute charity thing he had to perform at." Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He turned over to direct his glare at Hermes's closed off curtains and said nothing more.

* * *

"So how's Prongslet doing?" Sirius ventured. James glared at him, "Horribly. Apparently, he hasn't spoken to Hermes in two months. It's a bloody record."

Sirius raised his hands in defeat, "Look I'm sorry. I thought they just needed a push in the right direction so we could get this whole House thing sorted out. How was I supposed to know Hermes was _this_ stubborn? Not that I'm hung up on getting a Bride this year or anything."

Remus punched him in the arm. "Ow, what the fuck Moony!"

"Stop meddling Sirius. They need to figure this out on their own. We're only making it worse by interfering."

James agreed, "Yea, just check out the Brides on your own Sirius, but don't bloody do anything else. Remus and I discussed it, and we don't mind waiting until Harry and Hermes figure their situation out. Even if it means we miss this year's Brides."

"Why wasn't I part of this conversation then! What if _I_ don't want to wait!"

Both James and Remus simultaneously rolled their eyes and didn't bother answering the finicky berk.

* * *

A few nights later, Harry once again found himself sitting at a table with Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Ginny was obviously flirting with Blaise while trying desperately to pull in Draco and Theo as well. Blaise was, at best, trying to be polite while Draco and Theo were just outright giving her the cold shoulder. As for Harry, he could have been a table decoration for all the attention Ginny paid him.

This was Ginny Weasley after she found out from her brother Ron that Harry was a half-blood. Who knew what else the wanker had told his sister.

Not that Harry cared.

So much for a masquerade. Most of the party-goers were all fairly recognizable even with masks on. Many of them had their House insignias sewed on their clothes after all.

Draco gestured at his House members and they excused themselves from the table, interrupting Ginny mid-sentence. The girl huffed in displeasure. She left the table without a word. Harry was alone now.

He sighed. Merlin, he missed Hermes. The anger that had driven him to maintain the silent treatment was all but gone now. Harry had bought out all of the available Honeydukes' signature chocolate bars last weekend knowing he had a lot of groveling to do.

That wasn't to say Harry was giving up though. Approaching Hermes straight on was obviously not working. He decided he'd take Theo's advice instead and seduce the damn answers out of Hermes instead.

Or he'd at least die trying. Harry hoped the chocolate would convince Hermes to be merciful once he caught on.

Glancing around, he watched distractedly as James, Sirius, and Remus worked the floor, chatting up all of the eligible Brides. This was their first meet-and-greet, having finally gotten the time off to attend.

If he could get one dance in with a potential Bride, Harry would be done with his social obligation tonight and finally slip away. Maybe he'll corner Hermes with the first chocolate bar. He looked longingly at the Great Hall doors, hoping to find a path to freedom.

That's when he saw someone new. She was hanging around at the entrance, her loose mane of brown curls separating her from the masses of coiffured tresses. Her pale grey gown made the rest of her blend into the shadows and fitted the shy way she stood so far away from the rest of the crowd. Her mask was an off-white generic one, not meant to make an impression. This was someone who clearly wanted to be anywhere but here. Something Harry could certainly empathize with.

Harry couldn't remember seeing her before and he could have sworn he had been introduced to every Bride at least twice now.

" _Well fuck it_ ," Harry thought. He just needed one dance and something about the girl reminded him vaguely of Hermes anyway. He got up and started making his way through the sea of bodies.

But by the time he got there, the girl was gone and Harry was disappointed. He peered about trying to find her again.

When he did, she was in Sirius's arms and so Harry stopped to wait and watch.

* * *

Hermione was pacing anxiously at the owlery for the arrival of her next potion dose. It was _late_. She had transformed into a girl nearly an hour ago, and while she had nicked Harry's invisibility cloak to hide under, she knew it wasn't a long term solution. She would have to figure out how to get another dose before she slept tonight or she was going to get caught in the morning.

"Think Hermione!" she scolded herself. Headmistress McGonagall was the one who provided her the potion every month. She was fairly certain the older witch was in Hogwarts for the meet-and-greet tonight—she attended all of them so far. Hermione could attempt self-transfiguration into appearing as a boy, but it was a risky endeavor since she hadn't practiced human transfiguration in years. Hermione cursed under her breath.

She was going to have to grasp the tiger by the tail and sneak into the meet-and-greet as a fake Bride to find Prof. McGonagall.

Hermione could only offer a prayer of thanks to Circe and Morgana that tonight was masquerade-themed. She transformed her Head Boy badge into a generic mask and secured it to her face with a sticky charm. She ignored her hair, leaving the misbehaving curls to do as they pleased. She then transformed her clothes into a simple grey gown and matching heels. A few other spells were cast for makeup and perfume before Hermione deemed herself ready to step into the Great Hall.

Outside its doors, the devil on her shoulder egged her on to finding Harry and seeing if he had any interest in Hermione while she was a girl. Then she'd know for certain whether to tell him her big secret after graduation. Hermione ignored it. It was far too risky without her potion in hand.

"Just in and out Hermione," she repeated to herself, "You won't get distracted. No glancing around. Certainly no talking to _anyone_ else."

She entered the Great Hall and was immediately reminded of Yule Ball. The whole hall was decorated from the ceiling to the floors to resemble something that looked like right out of a Disney movie. People mingled freely and everyone was attired up to the nines. Hermione felt severely under-dressed but it was too late to fix it.

Hermione mentally slapped herself to stop gawking and get a move on.

She stuck close to the wall, glancing around trying to spot Prof. McGonagall among the crowd.

It took a few minutes until she finally did. The matron was speaking on the other side of the room with Albus Dumbledore. Hermione immediately picked up her skirt to head over.

Unfortunately, her way was blocked by a familiar figure.

Hermione barely bit back the frustrated " _Sirius!_ ". She recognized him immediately. The black mask he donned tonight had done absolutely nothing to disguise him.

"May I have this dance milady?" Sirius asked while performing a smooth half bow with his hand held out.

Hermione knew how persistent Sirius would get if she said no. He had a reputation and it would be safer to play along. So she nodded wordlessly and let him swept her onto the dance floor. If she was lucky, she'd end up on the other side of the room at the end of it.

Thank Circe it was just the waltz though. Hermione had never bothered learning any other formal dance in her last life and had been exempt from the crash course taught to Seventh Years since she wasn't part of a House.

Not that she had to worry. Sirius was, of course, a perfect lead. He had no trouble putting his full attention on Hermione and prying away at her secrets while whisking her across the dance floor.

* * *

"So what's your name beautiful?" Sirius asked in his most charming voice. The same voice he was currently earning thousands of galleons with.

"Best I leave it a mystery... lest I lose your interest so early in the dance," the brunette deflected.

"Oh? We can play it your way kitten," Sirius smirked. A small shiver he felt told him she like that particular endearment.

"Good, I doubt you'll win," his partner murmured huskily. Her voice felt like a soft stroke along his naked skin and Sirius bit back a groan.

When she said nothing further, Sirius's lips curved further into nearly a full grin, "Are you not curious about who I am then?"

Light brushes of her brown curls tease his hands and arms when she shakes her head in denial. It had been those curls that had drawn his attention in the first place.

Sirius was hooked. He could never resist a challenge. "Would you nod if I guess your name correctly?" he bargained. He is pleased when she does just that. A cheeky chit. Remus would have been pleased.

Lucky move on her part. If she had refused, Sirius would have moved on to less polite topics in his quest for answers.

"If you fail before the song ends, you'll leave me alone tonight," she tacked on a beat later.

He did love a gal who played hard-to-get. Sirius eyes lowered to half-mast as he set about bargaining, "For this song and the next."

Her lips pursed and his eyes were drawn immediately to them. "Fine," she accepted.

Sirius ran through the fully memorized list of Bride names with a number of flirty one-liners in between. He wasn't ashamed to admit he lost track of time playing their little game. But when he heard the final chords of the second song end, Sirius frowned. She had to have lied—there were no other Brides outside of those he mentioned. But the pretty brunette slipped out of his arms before he could make his case and gave him a look that warned him not to follow.

Sirius regretted promising James and Remus that he would refrain from offering for anyone tonight.

He could only watch her sashay away, bound by his word.

Until she was stopped by Remus a short distance away. Then Sirius did an internal _whoop_. His brothers always had his back in the end.

* * *

" _Shit_ ," Hermione thought when Remus lightly grasped her elbow to stop her in her tracks.

"May I have this dance milady?" he asked while performing the expected half-bow.

Hermione was tempted to say no but she could still feel Sirius staring at her. If she did say no, he'd only be more suspicious.

"Of course," Hermione murmured, dipping into a curtsy.

Remus brought her closer to him than Hermione expected and she stumbled. "My apologizes," the werewolf offered.

Somehow Hermione didn't think he really meant it.

"Are you enjoying your evening so far?" he asked politely.

Hermione nearly nodded and caught herself. She couldn't play the mute with Remus. He'd find it suspicious rather than flirtatious. "I am. Everyone's been lovely." Hermione channeled her inner Lavender and sent a prayer to the blonde through the cosmos in hopes it would help her get through this evening unscathed.

"You dance beautifully." Hermione naturally blushed at the compliment. "Please excuse my abruptness. I couldn't help my interest as your last partner belongs to my House. I hope he was treating you alright? He's a bit of a talker but he usually dances well despite it." Remus must have noted it as strange that Sirius danced with her twice in a row.

"Ah," Hermione tried to keep her voice light and natural, "He was indeed a very good dancer."

" _Please don't ask me what we were talking about_ ," Hermione inwardly prayed.

But Remus was too perceptive. "Perhaps you could tell me what you spoke about? So I can apologize on his behalf of course."

"He wasn't rude," Hermione responded quickly, "We were just getting to know each other was all."

"Oh? Did you let slip anything important?" For a brief moment, Hermione panicked thinking Remus _knew_ it was her.

"Important? What—of course not," Hermione stammered. "No, he was just trying to guess my name." Hermione couldn't help but tack on, "Unsuccessfully I might add."

Remus's eyebrow quirked up as it often did when he heard something interesting.

"Oh, and might I know what it is then? Or is it a secret?" Remus whispered in her ear during a turn. Hermione was glad she had taken the time to cast a smell removal spell on herself before conjuring some floral perfume to dab on as part of her preparations. Remus wouldn't be able to identify her as Hermes through scent if that was his intention.

Hermione's eyes still dilated at his sheer proximity though. She felt something firmer than his breath brush against her ears before he pulled away, and her brain immediately zipped back to the kiss they had shared this past Christmas.

"Hermione," she exhaled accidentally. Immediately her brain rang the alarm. " _Fuck_ ," Hermione thought. She couldn't believe she fell for Remus's seduction of all things. And the darn tease hadn't even done much either.

"Don't tell him please," she whispered back close to Remus's ear in an attempt to play down the colossal mistake she had just made. Her frantic heartbeat probably gave her away though.

Remus's eyes were burnished gold when the song finally ended and Hermione gave him the slip.

* * *

Hermione wanted to scream. She had finally made it to the other side of the room but Prof. McGonagall was not there anymore. She headed towards the refreshments hoping to avoid any more Potters, Blacks, or Lupins. She was suddenly parched.

Her pleas went unanswered. Right next to the refreshments was James bloody Potter. He looked too damn smug to see her. Sirius must have put him up to it while she was dancing with Remus.

"Would you like a drink milady?" he offered.

Hermione cursed again in her mind. She would look like a fool if she refused after making a clear beeline to the table. "Yes please," she replied.

He studied her for a moment and Hermione fidgeted. Of all of the Marauders, James Potter was the one Hermione was the least comfortable being alone with. She always considered him separately from the others and kept a polite distance. This was the man who Harry had wanted to know all his life after all. Though she knew it wasn't true in this world, the remaining part of the old Hermione Granger couldn't help but put the man on a pedestal. Squarely next to Lily Evans, muggle or not.

At least he hadn't asked her to dance. She accepted the glass she was handed. Surprise flitted across her face when she tasted the fruity concoction. "I thought you might want something as sweet as yourself this evening," James flirted.

Hermione could only blush at that corny pick-up line. "Thank you."

"If I may accompany you to a table? You look like you could use a bit of time off your feet."

Hermione wanted to shout ' _No!_ ' immediately. She had no desire to subject herself to a group interrogation.

She downed the drink as quickly as socially acceptable, leaving her stomach a little queasy. "Actually, I haven't quite had my fill yet. Would you like to dance? Unless you'd rather not. I'm sure I could find another partner if so."

James went with it, "It would be my pleasure," as he bowed and raised his right hand to receive hers.

Hermione took it with as much grace as she could muster (which really wasn't much at this point) and let the Potter Patriarch lead her back to the dance floor she had just escaped from.

She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not to find James was a quiet dance partner. He just kept looking at her and Hermione could barely concentrate on performing the steps right while he was doing so. She had seen that face before on both her old and new Harry. The Potters apparently shared the genetic predilection for intensely focused _staring._

It felt strangely more intimate to dance in the silence.

Hermione couldn't help but get caught up in James's eyes. A part of her chided herself. He could be a legilimens for all she knew and a detached part of her immediately checked her occlumency walls. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be grateful when his eyes finally drifted down to her mouth when she released her held breath at finding them still intact.

The dance lasted forever and yet not long at all. He led her off the floor without a word, simply pressing a parting kiss to her knuckles before letting her go...

...Right in front of Harry was apparently waiting on the side. Sirius was behind him with that infuriating smirk. Remus was as well, but Hermione refused to look at his face.

Hermione despaired a little. It seemed she was going be dancing with the full set tonight.

* * *

Harry stumbled before the mysterious brunette that Sirius insisted he dance with, "M-May I have this dance milady?" He tossed a glare back at Sirius. The unrepentant wizard had shoved him forward and off-balance.

The lady in question dropped into a curtsy as her answer and let Harry lead her away.

It was awkward at first because unlike his brothers, Harry lacked the grace of a dancer. But at least most of the other attendees were performing dismally as well, some simply devolving into swaying in place instead of an actual waltz. Others were swinging their partners a little haphazardly. Harry could observe the majority had imbibed in a little too much alcohol by this point in the evening.

A particularly tipsy couple swung too close, knocking right into Harry and causing him to trip and tilt sideways. In an attempt to stop him from ending up on the floor, his partner pulled him back with just a tad too much force. Harry simply teetered towards her instead.

It was like the Fates themselves had a vendetta against Harry tonight. Their lips met accidentally like right out of a bloody movie.

They froze for several seconds still touching before Harry moved his lips—to continue or to speak, he wasn't sure—but the lady took the chance to gathered her wits and pull away.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean—it was an accident," she stammered, "I must go speak with my Professor." She threw herself awkwardly into a curtsy and fled. Harry could only watch in a dazed manner as she disappeared into the crowd. His right hand drew up to his lips like some bloody girl and reconfirmed that yes, some mystery girl just kissed him. Accidentally sure, but that wasn't the problem. No, it was that he _liked_ it. It had felt just as soft as Hermes's if not more so. " _Probably cause she's a girl you dolt_ ," Harry thought to himself.

Remus and James had to steer the still shell-shocked Harry off the dance floor and out the Great Hall. Sirius tailed them pouting. How Harry of all people got farther than Sirius did with their mystery girl was unbelievable.

"I'll be right back," Remus excused himself after they regrouped under an alcove off down one of the adjacent hallways.

* * *

Hermione nearly ran over Prof. McGonagall in her haste to get away. She knew it was impolite but Hermione was beyond caring, "Please Headmistress, could I have a few moments in private with you? It's urgent."

McGonagall frowned, clearly unable to identify her, but excused herself from the gaggle of adults she had been speaking with.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Hermione furiously whispered, "It's Hermione Granger, Professor. I haven't received my potion this evening! I waited for hours at the owlery before coming here to look for you."

"Oh my. I'm so terribly sorry Miss Granger. I completely forgot," she apologized. Part of Hermione wanted to scream, her old Professor McGonagall would surely have _never_ forgotten something as important as this!

"Quickly, come with me." Hermione followed Prof. McGonagall out of the staff's entryway to the Great Hall. The matron summoned her bag and pulled out a vial, handing it over the jittery Hermione.

Hermione remained alert until she had the potion tipped into her mouth and the familiar feeling of transfiguration envelope her form. She quickly canceled her other spells so she was dressed once again as a male student of Hogwarts.

"Make haste back to your dormitory Mister Granger. Best not to get spotted together with so many out and about this evening. I do promise you it won't happen again. Though I will have to brew a second potion at the end of the year to account for tonight's dosage gap."

Hermione couldn't help but ask glumly, "Is it possible to get an emergency vial for times like these?"

"I'm afraid not. The shelf life of the potion is very short. Only 36 hours to be precise. In addition, this particular potion recipe is centuries old and is under no circumstances to be _lost_ ," Prof. McGonagall emphasized.

Hermione thought as much, "Thank you anyway then. Have a good night Professor."

She scampered off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, unaware of a pair of gold-specked eyes that watched over her from the shadows.

Once she was safely behind the curtains of her poster bed with all of her customary silence and privacy spells set, Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to re-assess what happened in the last few hours. One, she was absolutely sure Remus knew at this point. Two, she couldn't _believe_ she was starting to feel butterflies for James after just one stupid dance. Three, there was a solid chance she had just become Sirius's newest obsession. And four, she had just kissed Harry as a girl and she would give just about anything to know what Harry was thinking right now. When they accidentally kissed, Hermione had fully expected him to be disgusted and jump away. Instead, she had felt a familiar zing of attraction.

Everything about tonight left 17-year-old Hermione in a tizzy. The 40-year-old (or was it 57-year-old?) Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe things will turn out alright after all," Hermione hoped. She had a long, fanciful dream about dancing with the Potters that night.

* * *

"I think I'm in love Prongs," Sirius proclaimed.

James stayed mum. Sirius peered at him in interest, "What no comeback? No objection? Shouldn't you be dissuading me from this?"

"She was...like a dream come true." James Potter was definitely a romantic. "I could have danced with her forever."

"Fit like she was made to be in my arms," Sirius agreed.

"Mine too. Did you know she had a freckle near her mouth? I wonder if she had any more. If only she didn't have that mask on... Her eyes were as soft and sweet like a fawn's. I could have looked at her all night. And Merlin, that _hair._ " James was lost in his sappy reminiscing.

The two sighed in unison.

Harry, still lost in his own little world, continued to mutter denials to himself.

This was the scene Remus was greeted with after his secret jaunt out.

"Well this is new," Remus sniggered. James and Sirius ignored him to sing more praises of their mystery brunette. Sirius was actually writing stuff down on his handkerchief. Remus had no idea where he got a muggle pen from.

Deciding to ignore the two fools for the moment, Remus sat down next to Harry instead. "Hey, Prongslet. You should probably be heading back to your dorms. You still have classes tomorrow."

Harry looked at Remus with the most solemn look Remus had ever seen on his face. "Did... did I just cheat on Hermes?" He sounded so conflicted. Remus shook his head, "No. Not only was it an accident but I thought you and Hermes were still on the outs with each other? Or is that no longer true?"

Harry's face fell, "Right. And no, nothing's changed. Hermes still hates me."

Remus drew him into a hug, "I don't think Hermes could ever hate you Harry. I've seen the way he looks at you."

Harry buried his head into Remus's chest. "It doesn't feel like that anymore. And just look at James and Sirius. Moony, I don't know if it's worth it anymore. They really like this gal. Hermes is the one telling me to get a Bride this year. Maybe... maybe we should listen."

Remus was quiet, "Well, how did you feel about her? The mystery brunette?"

"Like I wanted to kiss her again. What kind of person does that make me?"

"A healthy teenage wizard no doubt. Besides, it's not a bad thing to like girls either. You can appreciate both you know. Plus, you _are_ Heir to the Potter line. You know your dad won't be able to continue the branch to ensure there's no crisscrossing in the family line." Harry didn't respond so Remus continued.

"Besides, those two tossers didn't even manage to get her name. Even if we did want to offer for her, we'd have to find her first." Remus was fairly confident that wouldn't happen. Hermes, no _Hermione_ , wasn't one to make the same mistake twice.

A secret smile graced his lips for a moment. Well, unless he got involved anyway.

* * *

All of his roommates were in bed including Hermes by the time Harry made it back to the Gryffindor dorm.

But that was OK. Harry had a plan now. He would beg for Hermes's forgiveness tomorrow. Once they were back to speaking terms, he'll tell Hermes that he got to kiss an actual girl by accident and liked it. So Harry would make all the right noises about moving on and they could get back to being just best friends. Harry would emphasize that he didn't want to lose Hermes over this. That the last two months had been an absolute hell without him.

And once Hermes let his guard down, Harry would move ahead to phase two of his plan. That is, to seduce Hermes. Subtly, Harry reminded himself. Once Hermes succumbed, Harry will beg James to disown him from the House so he could be with Hermes. Then James would be Heir again and could continue the Potter line.

Because no matter how surprisingly nice tonight's kiss made Harry feel, it also made Harry more resolved to make things work out with Hermes. He would rather chance getting Hermes to admit his feelings than gamble on someone he didn't know. With his track record, the girl would probably look at him like Ginny Weasley did once she found who he was. Then the pleasant experience would be nothing more than a tainted memory.

With that resolution, Harry did his best to sleep. He'd need his energy if he wanted any chance of pulling this off. His dreams were filled with kisses shared with shadowy figures sporting curly brown hair and soft brown eyes.

* * *

Harry finally cornered Hermes in the library the next evening. He waited for Hermes to get lost in his study mode before ambushing him with profuse apologies and Honeyduke chocolate.

It was almost too easy to get Hermes to accept. That's when Harry knew he made the right decision. The way Hermes looked so hopefully back at him could only be interpreted in one way to Harry's besotted mind. Hermes must have missed him as much as Harry missed Hermes. He didn't even have to mention the kiss at all before Hermes was blubbering apologies alongside his own.

Harry hid his smile as he dragged Hermes into a hug. He forced himself to let go quickly. Hermes couldn't know of his true intentions until it was too late. "Let's go back to the dorm to talk?"

"OK." Hermes packed away his books and they headed out of the library together.

Soon, they each laid on their respective beds. They were thankfully alone. The other boys were still frantically revising for their NEWTs elsewhere. Conversation started out stilted but gradually loosened while the two caught up on each other's lives from the last two months.

Harry spoke first nervously and then self-deprecatingly of his Courting experiences. Especially with one Ginny Weasley. About how it was almost pathetic how fast she dropped him when she found out he was a half-blood. Hermes immediately was incensed on his half, "Why is she making it such a big deal? They're always talking about introducing new blood into a lineage, a half-blood is just that! Where's the sense?!" Harry laughed. Merlin, he had missed this.

He then told her about how Ginny set her sights on Draco, Theo, and Blaise but after they found out how she treated Harry, they just outright snubbed her. Ginny then tried for Neville, Dean, and Seamus but was similarly rejected for the same reasons. A lot of other Houses that Harry wasn't all that familiar with followed suit. Apparently, Ginny Weasley's attitude towards Harry made her persona-non-grata for their entire class year, Weasley or not. As far as Harry knew, the only House that had officially offered for her so far was the Lestrange-Selywn-Rosier House. They were a side branch of the main Lestrange House, each ten years their senior, and had failed to court a Bride several times already. Ginny was apocalyptic when she found out. Rumor was that she planned on refusing all offers this year and would wait for next year since she was still technically 16.

Hermes didn't laugh as he expected though, and Harry got nervous again so he quickly moved onto yesterday's meet-and-greet.

He did his best to downplay the fact that he ended up kissing an unknown witch. He glossed over the accident as quickly as he could and focusing on making fun of how Sirius and James reacted instead.

Harry noted Hermes seemed skittish when Harry started talking about it but relaxed as he continued. He let out an inward sigh of relief. Hopefully, Hermes didn't get the wrong idea.

As for Hermes, his best mate spoke mostly of spending his time at the library studying. Harry smiled as Hermes went rambling off on tangents about some theory or spell he discovered during his sessions. Harry closed his eyes and let the magical jargon wash over him.

When both of them were finally all caught up, silence ensued. But at least it wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

Just when Harry was about to drift off entirely, Hermes spoke up hesitantly, "Hey Harry, I'm sorry I can't give you an explanation about... about the whole House thing. Not right now. But, I can tell you after graduation. That is if you still want to know by then."

Harry was wide awake again, "Of course I want to know! I've been going out of my mind not knowing! I don't care how long it takes. You promise?"

"I promise Harry."

Harry half-arsed seduction plans flew out the window. Hermes's word was as good as gold. Harry had no problems falling asleep for the first time in months.


	6. Graduation or Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos <3

To say that their friends were happy to see them back together was an understatement.

"Finally you arsehats," Draco groused. Seamus let out a whoop of joy. Blaise shoved his way between Harry and Hermes and swung an arm over both of their shoulders to drag them to their usual table. Harry made a halfhearted protest at the manhandling. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So how has your NEWTs prep been going Hermes?"

Before Hermione could reply, Theo cut in, "Probably worse now that he's around you fools again."

"Hey!" the rest of the boys protested.

Hermione smirked, "He's not wrong. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for once."

But then Hermione thought of Hannah and Pansy, "...Though I did make some new friends—"

"No!" "Blasphemy!" "Traitor!"

"Shut it, you drama queens."

"Kings," Draco immediately corrected. Hermes shoved him. "What I was going to say is that I met two _girls_ but if you didn't want to hear—"

"Hermes! You _dog_! You've been holding out on us!" Seamus exclaimed in exaggerated awe.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in alarm, "Why didn't I hear about this last night!?" Hermes blinked innocently at Harry. "Oh, I thought I mentioned them. Who did you think I was studying with?" Harry pouted.

"Now stop interrupting me, you gits. Their names are Hannah Abbot and Pansy Parkinson..."

Hermione proceeds to regale them with stories about the two girls for the rest of breakfast.

She does her best to ignore the weight of Harry's gaze.

* * *

Okay, so Harry would be the first to admit he was pants at being patient. Or sticking to a decision.

But now that he had Hermes's attention again, Harry couldn't help but find ways to keep it whenever he could.

What were once innocent brushes of skin were decidedly less for Harry. He spent a lot of time strategizing the best ways to maximize them when he was around his best friend.

Like when Hermes was deep in NEWTs revision during meals and missed putting his food in his mouth properly, Harry would take advantage to swipe at Hermes's skin with his fingers instead of a napkin. And when Hermes attempted to swat him away absentmindedly, Harry would just steal his utensils and feed him personally. Hermes would fall for it for a few bites before he realized what was happening and look up to glare at Harry. Harry would only grin unabashedly. It usually indicated the end of Harry's little flirtation ritual.

Hugs lingered and Harry would have his arm slung around Hermes's shoulders whenever socially possible. He would also brush hands with Hermes more often, playing it off as nonchalantly as he could.

And whenever he could get away with it, Harry would often play lightly with one of Hermes's crazy curls. Hermes would blush softly every time when he registered the action so Harry couldn't resist.

The only time he let up was the week leading up to their NEWTs. Hermes was too scary for him to attempt anything.

That and Merlin forbid Hermes's reason turned out to be because Harry failed his NEWTs. Harry never studied harder in his life.

* * *

Graduation crept up on Hermione. The end of the NEWTs exams didn't even really register until Hermione found herself at the last party of the year the night before graduation. The boys were going wild with copious amounts of firewhiskey in celebration—Hermione only got out of getting knackered by pulling out the Head Boy card. Now she was officially in charge of passing out sober-up potions in the morning in exchange for the right to refuse a toast.

Hermione did willingly take a few shots though. One for Draco, Theo, and Blaise when they announced their offer for Pansy Parkinson had finally borne fruit. Another for Neville, Dean, and Seamus who were already planning their wedding with Hannah.

She took a third when she found out Ginny Weasley formally apologized to the Potter Patriarch about her behavior with Harry in an attempt to save face. Ron had been ranting about it to Greg and Crabbe earlier—though both of them had actually been ignoring Ron since the start of the Seventh Year. Apparently, they had a falling out the previous summer when Ron asked if they would join him as a second branch of the Weasley House since his brothers finally settled on a Bride of their own. As thick as they usually were, even Greg and Crabbe knew it was an insult seeing how both of them were heirs of their own Houses. Instead, they roped some foreign German wizard into filling out a House instead. As far as Hermione knew, they had offered for Millicent Bulstrode and was just waiting on her decision.

It was ten in the evening when Harry pulled her out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They were both tipsy at this point but still retained sense to cover themselves with his Invisibility Cloak. Hermione found herself desperately trying to muffle her laughter as she stumbled after Harry.

OK, she may have taken a few more shots after the third for no reason other than for fun.

When Harry stopped in front of the Room of Requirement, Hermione sobered up a tad to wonder why Harry had chosen to take her here. When the door swung open to reveal James, Sirius, and Remus—all of whom were well on their way to being sloshed themselves—Hermione perked up. She didn't realize how much she had missed the trio until she saw them again for the first time in months. She disregarded the fact that they were technically trespassing on school grounds and left her Head Boy duties at the door.

Hermione gets mobbed by both Sirius and James immediately. When she finally escapes their glomping, she was greeted by a bottle of butterbeer held out by Remus—she almost protests but one look from Remus's amused green eyes makes her swig a sip from it without comment. Harry settles into the couches with his own stronger drink. The quartet immediately started talking about the last Quidditch game of the year and how Harry and the Gryffindor team absolutely blew their competitors out of the water. She lets their chatter fill the room and basks in it. It felt a little like coming home.

Harry rolls his eyes when Sirius teases him about whether he had to get down on his knees to grovel for Hermione's forgiveness. She protests loudly, "I made him do no such thing!"

"Yea, it wasn't my knees that had to bow down, it was my wallet and all of this year's Honeyduke bars!"

"And I thought I was the chocolate fiend in the room," Remus jokes.

"It was just ONE bar!" Hermione exclaims. Harry grins, "I snuck the rest into your trunk Hermes. Was prepared for the long haul. I'm actually surprised you accepted my first attempt. Was so sure you would have just hexed me."

"You probably shouldn't be giving Hermes ideas like that Harry. Your future self will thank you," James advises with the slightest of slurs. Hermione snorts.

The conversation moves onto NEWTs. "I bet Hermes has Outstandings across the board," James shouts in his inebriety.

"That's a bet no one would take Prongs," Sirius volleys back.

"You're right. Let's bet on Harry's scores instead. I say... one Outstanding?" "Oi!" Harry splutters indignantly, "I'll get at least three!" They all laughed uproariously.

"So what are your plans post-Hogwarts Hermes?" Remus asks offhandedly.

"I'm...not really sure yet. I know I want to earn Masteries in a few subjects at least. But I haven't actually looked into it. I don't really have any specific career paths in mind." Hermione had been putting it off all year. Between her skiff with Harry and the fact that she could hardly apply to anything as Hermes when he'd cease to exist after Hogwarts, there wasn't much she _could_ plan ahead for.

"Wow, mister always-have-a-plan has _nothing_? Who are you and what did you do with Hermes Granger?" Sirius ribs.

Hermione quirks a smile. "Let's just say it depends on how tomorrow plays out."

Harry snorts, "What are you not expecting them to pass you? You're the brightest wizard of our year if not the century Hermes! You'd have to kill someone to not graduate and even then I think Dumbledore would hand you your graduation papers before the Aurors came with your arrest warrant!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "No comment." Sirius sniggered at her pompous reply.

Remus cuts in, "I'm astonished you haven't been offered a spot in the Ministry actually. They're usually good at sweeping up new talent to join their ranks."

Of course, they weren't going to offer her a job. Hermione was just glad some additional magic was at play to protect her real identity—she was genuinely surprised there hadn't been some corrupted Ministry worker who let slip her secret for personal gain. It made her wonder if there were others like her at the Castle right now, despite Prof. McGonagall's dramatic warnings.

Not that she would have accepted a Ministry offer. She had spent over a decade in her past life trying to fight injustice within the machine and it had nearly aged her twice that amount. It was only after she had gotten out that she understood she had been too idealistic. The political power of being one of the Golden Trio was limited by her lack of experience. And once she finally ventured out to rectify it, she found herself with little desire to go back.

"No, no offers from there. I don't think I'd be happy in the Ministry anyway. Though... Speaking of offers... Should I be preparing a wedding gift for you all?"

A brief silence settled over the room until Sirius broke it, "Well there could have been a gal. But alas, we never found her again so no, we didn't make any offers this year. No wedding bells in our foreseeable future I'm afraid."

"Oh." Hermione couldn't help the small spark of joy hearing it even though she knew it was selfish.

James brings the conversation back on track, "So are you just going to go back home then?"

"Probably, yes."

"You know you're always welcome at our place right?" James offers, "Heck if you want to attend the Auror Academy, we'd be only too lucky to have you."

Hermione gives him a smile, "Thanks Mi--I mean James."

"Blimey, today really is a day to celebrate! Hermes finally uses Prongs's real name! I guess you'll have to settle with your dreams if you ever want to be called Mister Potter again!" Sirius exclaims. James slings back the rest of his drink before setting the glass down and tackling Sirius to the floor.

"Oi! Watch it you drunkard!"

James immediately retorts back, "Takes one to know one! Mister Potter my arse. I'll stop when you squeal!" He proceeds to wrestle with Sirius into a headlock on the floor.

"Children please," Remus comments dryly. Sirius manages to drag him into the fray via a headlock of his own.

Hermione looks over at Harry and finds him passed out already. She looks around and spots a throw. With a flick of her wand, the cloth unfolds and is settled lightly over his sleeping form.

She swears she only laid her head down for a brief moment before she was out like a light as well.

* * *

When Hermione wakes up, she is greeted by a hovering Remus. She jerks away in surprise and nearly falls off the couch she had fallen asleep on.

Thankful she hadn't drunk enough to qualify for a true morning hangover, just a mild throbbing behind her eyes. Hermione rights herself up, brushing her long curly hair out of her face.

Wait a minute. _Oh shit._

* * *

Remus waits patiently for Hermione to realize she's a girl again. She squeaks and glances frantically around for an escape route.

The wolf tracks her expression to catch the moment when she realizes he was between her and the door.

" _Remus._ " His name was a pretty plea on her lips. But the wolf was lurking too close to the surface to show mercy so early on. Remus smiles in amusement, wondering what her next move would be.

Moony half hopes she would run. The wolf wanted to _chase_.

But the human pushes back, counseling his spirit brother. She would resent him for taking away her choice. They were patient hunters. Hermione would come to them on her own soon enough.

They could always chase her later if she didn't. Moony's agreement made Remus's smile turn wolfish.

* * *

Hermione keenly felt the seconds pass by. If someone else woke up and saw her like this... For Circe's sake, she was literally _hours_ away from freedom.

"Please." She looked at Moony and Moony looked back. The werewolf looked like he wanted to steal her away. To claim the Prize he probably knew was his by right.

It seemed not even Remus could resist the temptation to at least have a taste. He pulled Hermione close, hauling her up and against his body. His head dipped and his mouth ravaged. Hermione gasped and Moony plundered. Her hands wound their way around his waist. He tilted her head just so and Hermione found herself lost in the kiss. All too soon, he pulled away and Hermione was left feeling bereft.

Hermione dimly registered Sirius shifting and her inner alarms started ringing again.

She was still panting lightly as she watched his eyes slowly bleed back from gold to their natural pale green.

"Take the cloak, Hermione. We will see you after the ceremony." Remus carefully tucked Harry's invisibility cloak around her form and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead before pulling it fully over her head. "It's still early but better to be safe than sorry."

Hermione dared to glance back and blushed at the heated look Remus sent her before she hurried out the door.

* * *

She makes it back to her dorms without further mishap. Downing the potion she had left inside her bed stand yesterday, she was relieved to find herself in a male form again.

Remembering her promise yesterday, Hermione set about getting a large batch of sober-up potion brewed.

With that, her hands were finally busy, but her mind was still in a whirl.

While Hermione was immensely grateful Remus had let her go, part of her couldn't help but wonder if she would have preferred it if he had made her stay. In that moment of indecision, Hermione knew exactly what she really wanted.

She wanted to be their Bride.

Hermione only felt relief afterward. It was freeing to finally admit it to herself. To finally decide the next step she wanted to take in this new life of hers, as contrary as it was to her original goals.

She mulled on the conversation she planned on having with Harry later.

It was her turn to be the bold one.

* * *

Hermione almost forgot her parents were going to be at the ceremony until she saw them right there in the crowd. She was immediately hit with a pang of guilt. Graduation was the only time muggles were allowed on Hogwarts' grounds. Once upon a time, she had been ecstatic that they would finally get to see the place she had called home for seven years. But she wasn't that girl anymore, not for a lifetime and then some.

Hermione acknowledged she had dropped the ball when it came to keeping in contact with her parents. Hermione hadn't spent any real quality time with her family in ages—in her last life, she had spent every summer reconnecting up until that fateful decision to hide them. But in this one, Hermione found herself heading off to Potter Manor for holidays instead. Even this past Christmas holiday, she had opted to stay in the house alone instead of joining her parents on their yearly trip to France. Granted, they had been understanding and it would probably have put a crimp in their own plans with such a last-minute decision.

Hermione knew they loved her despite everything. Just as she loved them. But Hermione had to admit her life was easier when they were at a distance. Magic still distressed them even if they would never say so to her face. For the brief times she _had_ been home, Hermione avoided performing any in front of them.

The question of what she would do after she finished Hogwarts had hung heavily on her mind whenever she attempted to pick up a quill to pen a letter home. Even now, she wasn't really sure how she could possibly tell them that their daughter was hoping to be a Bride to multiple men, three of whom were almost old enough to be her father.

Hermione shook herself out of her depressing inner reflection.

Such were the morose thoughts of a soon-to-be graduate she supposed. She would miss Hogwarts. She had spent two lifetimes in its halls and saying goodbye was not any easier the second time around.

From her peripheral vision, Hermione finally noticed Harry was looking at her in concern. Hermione gave him a small nervous smile and was greeted with Harry's own more carefree grin. His cheerfulness was thankfully infectious and Hermione was smiling for real soon enough.

"Please give a warm welcome to this year's Head Boy, Hermes Granger!" Applause broke out in the crowd.

She was still smiling as she walked onto the stage to deliver the class farewell speech. As Head Boy, she would be the first of her peers to receive their diploma.

Dumbledore's eye twinkled when he handed hers over. When he went to shake her hand, Hermione felt the smooth glass of a potions vial. "You can't imagine how much of a surprise this was when Prof. McGonagall informed me earlier this morning. A very special congratulations to you _Miss_ Granger," Dumbledore whispered.

Hermione's smile broke out into a full-blown grin.

* * *

When the last person walked off the stage, everyone cheered. The new graduates all broke off to greet the family and friends that came to the ceremony. Hermione gripped the papers that marked the end of her Hogwarts adventure and let her parents fuss over her. Her dad whispered, "So when do I finally get my daughter back? Not that it wasn't fun having a son. Didn't have to beat boys off a stick every other week like Thomas Bradson complains about with his two girls."

Hermione hugs him, "Soon dad. Actually, er speaking of boys..."

"Hi, Mister Granger," Harry cut in as if on cue.

"Harry! Wow, you've really grown these last few years didn't you? I swear you were only up to my shoulders the last time I saw you. Here you are, nearly half a head taller than me!"

"You are looking rather dashing now Harry," her mother complimented.

Harry grinned, "Thanks, Mister and Missus Granger. Hermes told me I grew up like a weed last summer. Speaking of which, may I borrow him? We need to go sort out our stuff in the dorms, say our goodbyes, and all that."

"Of course. We'll meet you back at home sweetheart. Don't tarry too long though _Hermes_ ," her dad gave her a pointed look. "We have a reservation at the Mel Cesire for your graduation dinner at 7. Harry, you're welcome to join us, but we understand if you'd rather celebrate with your own family. Just don't be a stranger." Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione cut him off. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be there. Harry will probably be spending it with James and co. but yes, the hope is that he'll still be around after this." Harry shot her a puzzled look.

Mr. Granger gave Harry a look, "I hope you give my Hermes the benefit of the doubt Harry."

Harry attempted to lighten up the suddenly serious turn of conversation, "Er, of course, sir. If Hermes had a body to bury, I'd know the perfect place." Hermione's dad just gave him another stern look.

Hermione shoved the perplexed Harry back towards the castle.

* * *

"So," Harry prompted, looking expectantly at Hermione. He was practically vibrating at this point. He had been trying to guess the entire way back to the dorm. Hermione had to shush him multiple times when he got too loud.

Hermione bit her lips. "It's better if I just show you." She uncorked the potion vial she had received from Dumbledore earlier.

Harry frowned as he watched her down its unknown contents.

His mouth dropped as Hermione started to shift and warp similar to how an animagus would when transitioning between human and animal.

Hermione, now in her original female form, stared nervously at Harry and waited for him to react.

" _Bloody hell_ ," he exhaled. "You're a...a...a..."

"Girl," Hermione finished. "Which is why I can't join your House. I have no desire to live the rest of my life as a boy. I'm really sorry Harry. But this is why I really couldn't tell you before graduation."

"But how? I mean not how obviously it was a potion cause I just saw you drink one. But like _why_?"

Before Hermione could go on a long rant about her limited educational options, the door burst open. "Harry you there? Have you seen Hermes? James got his hands on a new camera and we wanted to get some pictures in for the family photo al...bum..." Sirius stared at the two.

It only took Sirius a split second to place the mystery brunette next to Harry. " _Incarcerous_!"

Hermione instinctively shoved Harry out of harm's way, not realizing the spell had been for her anyway. So much for an Outstanding in Dueling & Defense.

She tipped over immediately and Harry reached up to catch her. She fell on top of him and once again their lips met by accident.

Once was a coincidence, but twice? Hermione couldn't help it and began to laugh hysterically. Harry joined her soon after. "Oi! Could someone explain what the hell is going on here? Harry? How'd she even get in here? Why are you _laughing_?"

Harry didn't seem capable of words at the moment. When she got herself under control, Hermione piped up, "Hi Sirius, don't mind us. I think Harry needs a few minutes." Hermione attempted to sit up but couldn't do much with bindings trapping her from shoulders to ankles.

Sirius marched over and attempted to pull her up, but Harry's arms immediately wrapped around Hermione to keep her there. "Harry!" Sirius scowled. "Just hold on a moment, Sirius. It's not what you think!"

"What I _think_? So you just _watched_ as James and I ran around like headless chickens trying to find _her_?"

"What? No! What are you even talking about? I literally just found out! Wait, did _you_ already know?! What the fuck Sirius!" Harry apparently hadn't connected the dots yet.

Knowing the two were about to devolve into a pointless argument, Hermione huffed, "Could you cancel the damn spell Sirius? I'll explain after we're sitting down like reasonable adults." She wiggled in place and Harry yipped. "Stop! Don't _do_ that!"

" _Emancipare_!" Remus had finally arrived with James right at his heel.

"Finally!" Hermione immediately raised her hands to push her stupid hair out of her face. She suddenly missed having short hair. She'll have to seriously consider sporting a pixie cut in the future.

Remus held his hand out to help her up and Hermione took it. "Best we bring this party elsewhere before your roommates start heading back." He flicked his wand several times to quickly pack Harry and Hermione's trunks and shrank them before pocketing them away. Remus steered her toward the door, an arm around her waist. Harry and Sirius followed a moment after.

James had remained near the door with his arms crossed, a stony look on his usually gregarious face.

Hermione felt like she was eleven years old all over again. "I'm sorry Mister Potter."

"Holy Mother of Merlin," Sirius exclaimed, " _Hermes_?"

James' lips thinned, not saying a word. He went first, checking the halls were clear before leading them all towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

It was as awkward as Hermione expected it to be. Four pairs of eyes stared at her, each with a different emotion in their eyes.

So Hermione decided to start from the beginning. "On the evening of my 11th birthday, Headmistress McGonagall came to my home, informed me I was a witch and delivered my letter. I was regaled about the _prestige,_ " Hermione curled her lips into a sneer, "of Beauxbatons Academy and how they would help me become a perfect Bride once I turned 17. As you would expect, neither my parents nor I were particularly pleased."

Hermione took a nervous breath before continuing, "My parents wanted to immediately refuse but Prof. McGonagall told them that refusal was not an option. If they did, the Ministry would come and take me anyway, removing any memory of them having a daughter in the first place. So I asked if there was an alternative. She proceeded to tell me about Hogwarts, the brother school, and how there was a chance I could attend there instead and come out of this without the whole Bride obligation." Hermione quickly outlined the Game and its stipulations. "And that's how I got to be a girl masquerading as a boy at Hogwarts. And well... the rest is history. I couldn't say anything without revealing the truth."

"Okay," Harry breathes out. The Marauders remained mum, providing Hermione zero signs of how they felt about the whole reveal.

Hermione's anxiety rose up to her throat. She swallowed it back down with some difficulty, "That's all you have to say? You're not... angry? Not that you don't have the right to be. I did lie to you. I am really sorr—"

"No, not angry." Harry cut her off in an eerily calm voice.

"Oh," Hermione finished lamely. "So... are we still... friends then?" Best friends was the silent wish. Hermione wasn't sure what to do with Harry's lack of reaction. She was so sure he'd have blown up by now. That was his usual modus operandi. Hermione had never seen him shut down like this before.

Harry finally spoke like a proper human being instead of a robot caricature, "Of course, we're still _best_ friends. But as your best friend, can I know your real name now? Or is it actually Hermes."

Relief flooded in. Maybe she was just overthinking things as usual, "It's Hermione actually. Just the female variation of Hermes really." She stopped wringing her hands and smoothed her sweaty palms against the fabric of her trousers instead.

Harry fell silent again. Hermione had a whole speech ready for this moment before but now that she was here, she couldn't for the life of her remember what she had planned on saying.

So she plucked up her courage and just blurted it out, " _Sonowthatyouknowareyoustillinterestedinme_?"

Harry stared back incomprehensibly and Hermione was too embarrassed to repeat herself.

"Kitten," Sirius piped in gently, "Could you repeat that slower? I don't think any of us could make out the words." Hermione was starting to feel a little nauseous. She coughed, "I said now that you kn-know, are you still interested? In me, I mean. Obviously, I can't join your House as a husband so I guess I'm really asking if you'd like to m-marry me. As your Bride." She stared intensely at her right shoe while she stammered.

She wanted to dig a hole right where she stood when no one spoke up in the second that ensued afterward.

Her courage faltered. "Actually, nevermind, I'm being silly. I just thought since you guys didn't offer for anyone this year that there was a chance. But of course, you're probably still processing the change. That I'm a girl I mean. I was being presumptuous, sorry. Now I've made everything infinitely more awkward didn't I? Just forget I said anything. I should get back to my parents. They're expecting me for dinner. Not that I had lunch yet but best to get a head start on it," Hermione rambled and pivoted towards the door. She bumped right into James who slid immediately in her way.

His hands went to her shoulders to hold her in place. "Hey, look at me." Hermione really didn't want to do that but forced herself to. This was the Potter Patriarch. Hermione reminded herself that James had always been straight with her. If they weren't interested, he'd let her down the same way he held her shoulders. Gently but firmly.

Steeling herself, she raised her brown eyes to meet James's hazel ones. Her eyes gradually widened as James' face got closer and his lips settled over hers. He immediately set about coaxing a response from her until her eyelids finally lowered and her lips parted.

She found herself snogging James while Harry, Sirius, and Remus watched.

Fed up with waiting for the kiss to end, Sirius complained, "Oi Prongs, stop hogging her! Let the poor girl breathe won't you?" Sirius, ever the romantic.

James deliberately ignored him and continued until Hermione really was panting for air.

"Of course we're still interested Her—Hermione. We'd be honored to welcome you as our Bride. If you'd have us." James stated seriously. Hermione was instantly giddy with happiness and barely registered James moving away (or was it shoved?) before Sirius appeared in her view, eagerly molding their bodies as close as two clothed people could get. He pressed soft kisses across her cheeks before reaching her mouth. Hermione swallowed a whimper.

She registered someone—probably Remus if the scent of English tea was anything to go by—had chosen to come behind her a moment later. Lips found their way behind her ears and feathered down to her throat causing Hermione to pant sweetly and Sirius immediately dove in to entangle his tongue with hers.

Hermione looked briefly over Sirius's shoulder while he worked his way down to join Remus's explorations of her collarbones and was caught in Harry's hooded gaze.

When the two canines were satisfied with the love-bites they had probably littered all over her neck, she pulled away to nervously stand in front of Harry.

They both awkwardly reached for each other at the same time. To Hermione's surprise, Harry just pulled her into a fierce hug, tucking her close. "I don't care that you're a girl Hermes. I just want you."

Hermione blinked back tears. She reached up and kissed him instead.

"Well, I guess all that's left is getting your parents' permission. I vote not it," Sirius announced.

"Best to leave that to Harry I think," Remus said with a smile.

"I dunno Moony. Harry might get eviscerated if he gets caught doing _that_ to Mister Granger's daughter." Harry's hands jerked out from under Hermione's shirt and he pulled back from his first proper snogging session hastily at the prospect of having to face Hermione's father sometime in the near future.

"Please come with me James," Harry pleaded. James just smirked, clearly ready to throw him to the wolves on his own.

Hermione whacked Harry in the arm in exasperation. "Ow! Why do you still hit so hard!"

"The potion changes my physical appearance according to my original body mass. Whatever strength I had a _boy_ is the same as when I'm a girl." Harry pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Best not to get the missus riled up like that before we're married Prongslet," Sirius interjected, "Or we might not end up getting married at all." Hermione shot him a look of amazement. She couldn't believe Sirius actually gave Harry good advice for once. He winked roguishly at her when he had her attention, "Better to do it after when we can legally engage in make-up sex after all." Hermione immediately glared and Harry flushed red.

But then there was a strange gurgling sound in the room. Another followed soon after. They exchanged glances with each other and laughed, "I guess it's time for lunch."

* * *

The Potters crashed her graduation dinner that evening. They told the hostess to redirect the Granger party to their own reservation when they arrived and so Hermione found herself and her parents seated in a private room with her potential future husbands.

Things were awkward and quiet even after the food was served. No one moved to eat.

Hermione coughed lightly and reintroduced her parents to James, Sirius, and Remus in an attempt to get the conversation rolling. They had technically already met a few times back during her First Year when she asked if she could stay over with the Potters for the holidays, but that seemed like it was ages ago at this point.

"So, you lot finally know my son is actually my daughter?" Mister Granger said with aplomb. Hermione facepalmed. Her father was usually such a sweet amicable man. She supposed this was the result of seven years worth of repressed fatherly feelings.

"Yes, Mister Granger. We were made aware today. All of us were surprised when we found out of course," Hermione could only marvel at how easily Remus lied through his teeth. "Hermes—I mean Hermione—never gave us any indication she was a girl. She always had her own guest room when she stayed over and we certainly never invaded her space without permission. While she was with us over the holidays, she seemed like a perfectly respectful lad. Harry also never mentioned any incidents at Hogwarts that raised suspicion either," Remus answered diplomatically.

"But," James cut in, "just to be clear, we are still terribly fond of Hermione here. She's been part of the family for so long that we actually came here tonight to seek your permission to court her formally. We are willing to address any concerns you might have—I'm aware the whole idea is not ideal nor normal outside of the magical community."

Mr. Granger's face went dark at the reminder. Sirius wisely kept his mouth shut.

Harry put his two cents as well, "I love her Mister Granger, and want to spend the rest of my life with her. We'll make her the happiest girl in the world I swear!" Hermione squeaked at the out-of-the-blue confession.

Her parents were quiet at that. "Hermione, love," her mother said finally, "Penny for your thoughts? I believe you just got proposed to?"

Hermione blushed furiously, "I may have asked them first Mum." Her mother let out a startled laugh. Her dad looked like he was going to be sick.

"You always did know exactly what you wanted, even when you were just a baby," her dad finally harrumphed. Sirius snorted in laughter.

Her dad sighed and started to dig into his lukewarm food. The rest slowly followed suit. James and Remus pulled Hermione's mother into a light conversation about Hermione's possible plans for the future and reassured her mother that they would be nothing but supportive about whatever she chose to do. They certainly wouldn't keep her from furthering her education if that was what Hermione wanted. Sirius, surprisingly, started to talk to her dad about cars and they commiserated about how the latest designs were absolute shit compared to the classic ones.

Harry just stared at her with a goofy smile on his face. They held hands under the table like a pair of grade-school children for the rest of the night.

* * *

While Hermione would have preferred something small and private, their marriage ended up being one of the most anticipated events of the year and she couldn't begrudge her fiancés their chance to show off their Bride.

The day after they registered their upcoming nuptials at the Ministry, the papers got ahold of it, and news on the future Potter Matriarch became the new trending topic.

Inquiries at Beauxbatons revealed nothing for one Hermione Granger. But it didn't take long for reporters to connect the dots when they found a Hermes Granger at Hogwarts. One who had just graduated as Head Boy of his entire class and lauded as the brightest wizard of his age. Granger wasn't a registered House name so someone who had muggle connections immediately dug up the fact that same Grangers only had one child, a girl named Hermione Granger, and _not_ a son named Hermes Granger.

There was a lot of initial uproar when that was revealed and some parents went marching up to Hogwarts to make a racket about it. Albus Dumbledore informed them about the by-law that allowed a girl to attend Hogwarts over Beauxbatons. "People often forget half of Hogwarts' founders were witches themselves," Dumbledore chided. Hermione winced when she realized her marriage had just made it hard for any other witch who wanted to study at Hogwarts. The entire story was in the headlines for weeks.

After that, the press focused on getting interviews from her or a member of the House Potter. James and Sirius handled most of their public statements but Hermione still found herself hating the Rita Skeeter in this world just as much as the last. Part of her was tempted to 'discover' if she was still an illegal animagus just to put her back in a jar again.

She counted herself lucky that Hannah and Pansy agreed to be her bridesmaids considering she only knew them for a few months. And all while lying about who she really was.

"I _cannot_ believe you were a witch this entire time," Hannah pounced when she confronted Hermione. Pansy eyed her suspiciously. Hermione raised her hands in a sign of peace. "I swear there's nothing else to know."

Pansy scoffed, "You didn't mention your little matchmaking attempts. Draco was more than willing to squeal with some persuasion."

Hermione blushed, "Well I wanted you guys to be happy. And those boys have been my crew since Second Year. They're good blokes."

"Ignore Missus Prissy over here," Hannah grinned, "Don't let her sourpuss face fool you. She was on cloud nine when she heard the House Malfoy-Nott-Zabini offered for her. She giggled randomly!"

"Hannah! You backstabbing bitch, I did not!" Pansy whacked Hannah with a pillow. Hermione giggled. She missed having girl friends. A pang of sadness shot through her when she realized it would have been Ginny and Lavender in another life. Hermione was knocked out of it quickly when a badly aimed pillow smacked her in the face. "Oi!"

As for said blokes, their reunion and acceptance went just as well, all things considering.

Harry had invited them over to meet his soon-to-be Bride the week after graduation, well before the reporters came sniffing around.

He got their faces on camera when he broke the news that she was actually Hermes. Things were only awkward for about two seconds. Then Blaise broke the silence with a "So Hermione, was it weird when you found yourself with a cock for the first time?" The boys crackled and Hermione facepalmed.

"Should we be protesting for our virginity? You've seen all of us naked right?" Seamus sniggered.

"Nah, we should be thanking her for being our pimp. We were handed over to our Brides with Hermes's personal stamp of approval," Blaise said with a wag of his eyebrows. Draco snorted and Theo choked on his drink.

Dean joined in on the fun, "Ah, Hermes the Pimp. I didn't see that on Hogwarts's career sheet."

"Merlin, you know I was actually worried about your reactions? You prats! I'll show you _approval_!" Hermione immediately gave chase to swat at the smug buggers. They squealed when they experienced the painful whacks. "Ow! Why do you still hit so hard!?" Harry was in stitches after that.

Hermione was both grateful and disgusted that all it took was a dick joke to make it all okay.

* * *

Two months later, she finally found herself walking down the aisle to seal the deal. 

The actual wedding was beautiful and thankfully completely planned by a professional. Hermione didn't know the first thing about it, having never been one of those witches who had a dream wedding in mind. She remembered both Lavender and Ginny had old diaries they consulted for their own weddings, and according to Pansy and Hannah, wedding planning was a required course at Beauxbatons. Her two bridesmaids had more to say about Hermione's wedding than she did. Still, it was everything Hermione could ever ask for.

Plus, the Marauders wouldn't allow their wedding to be anything but a good time.

She was wary when Sirius shouted for all of the wizards in the crowd to assemble in front of the wedding party. Her suspicions were answered when he went down on with a flourish and roguishly nabbed one of her wedding garters and sent it sailing behind him and into the crowd. Neville was super embarrassed when it landed on his face. Hermione blamed her Dad. There was no other way for Sirius to have found out about the Muggle tradition.

But Hermione forgave him when he then proceeded to serenade her with a brand new song she had never heard before. All of them joined in actually. Remus was on the piano, James was on the guitar, and Harry was on drums. Hermione never knew they could even play instruments and was enraptured. The whole venue quickly turned into an impromptu concert.

She followed it with a bouquet toss just for the heck of it, though she didn't think anyone would know to catch it. Not that any of the witches there weren't already married or future brides-to-be. By then it was dark and the sky was soon filled with magical fireworks. Those who weren't dancing were opening up the wedding gift bags and laughing at the goods they would find inside. A number of them were used immediately. Predictably as a majority of the guests were newly graduated wizards with no self-control.

The wedding venue quickly became a pranking battleground.

Not that Hermione cared. She was safely behind a host of spells and wards that Remus kindly put up so Hermione wouldn't kill them for unleashing mayhem at her wedding. She was happy enough to snuggle with whichever husband returned from the fray and drink champagne while she watched the chaos rule below their dais.

Hermione delightfully tipsy when James finally carried her over the Potter Manor threshold.

She snogged James and demanded her new husbands take her to bed. Sirius nabbed her from James, setting her over his shoulder before smacking her bum. Hermione shrieked and earned herself another swat. He was lucky Hermione had gone with a dress that didn't have a voluminous petticoat.

"Demanding witch aren't you love," Sirius teased. Remus chuckled. James had already hurried up the stairs first to do who knows what. Honestly, Hermione had no idea how this was going to work out with the four of them but she found herself not caring now that she was actually here.

Harry grinned, "I don't think I could have ever imagined you would enter our House like this one day."

Hermione rolled her eyes and regretted it as she got dizzy immediately, "Yes well, I certainly wouldn't have if I didn't love you Harry James Potter. Now Sirius, get me off your shoulder this instant! The blood is rushing to my head, you berk!" She pinched his arse and Sirius laughed before doing as he was told.

They all made it up to the room somehow. A quick _Silencio_ was cast and the Potter Manor was suspiciously quiet for the rest of the night.

When the sun rose high in the sky the next day, soft murmuring filtered through and laughter once again filled the air.

It was the start of a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last few chapters will feature Hermione's married life (=v=)/


	7. Life After: Harry and Life Decisions

Harry and Hermione were cuddling on the bed, exhausted but satiated for the moment.

Hermione spoke softly, “Harry?”

“Yes, wife?” Harry replied teasingly.

“...What do you plan on doing now that you've graduated? Did you have any luck with the Puddlemere tryouts? Or are you heading to the Auror Academy?”

Harry fell quiet for a moment before confessing, “I never made it to the tryouts.”

Hermione jolted upright, “What? They didn't offer? But there have been scouts since Sixth Year!”

Harry sighed and drew her back down against his chest, “They offered but I declined. I had a lot of other things on my mind at the time.”

Hermione felt a rush of guilt, “Was it cause we weren't talking at the time? _Harry_. I never wanted to ruin—“ Harry cuts her off firmly, “It wasn't that. Sure Quidditch is fun. But after I thought more about it, I just didn't think going professional would have made very happy in the long run. So don't go blaming yourself.” Hermione looked at him somewhat unconvinced.

“Then are you joining the Academy...?”

“No. That didn't feel like a good fit either. Though James told me they'd always have a spot for me if I changed my mind. Perk of knowing the future Head of the DMLE I suppose.” Harry quirked a smile for her.

“...So you don't know what you want to do yet?”

Harry's eyes darkened and he rolled them over so she was under him. “What I want is to spend a lot of time with my new wife and oldest best friend.” Harry nipped her bottom lip before molding his lips to hers. He was clearly no longer interested in continuing the conversation. Hermione paused for a split second, before acquiescing. She _had_ only been married for a week. It felt nice that they could take their time and just enjoy being young.

Sufficiently distracted, Hermione ignored the small nagging voice in her head reminding her that she could only take it slow for so long.

Harry brushed soft, languid kisses from her neck and downward, giving Hermione some compelling reasons to just live in the present.

At least for now.

* * *

It wasn't until Hermione began working on her gift to Sirius that she had time to think about the future again. Both her and Harry had been essentially idling at Potter Manor for nearly two months since graduation and neither of them had brought the topic back up since the first time.

Hermione hummed as she continued to tinker with her latest project. Alone with just her thoughts, Hermione decided to focus on figuring out her own plans for the future.

Hermione was fairly sure she wanted to start a Mastery after she resolved the Sirius situation. Ideally with a Master or Mistress who would be willing to accommodate possible pregnancy. Hermione wasn't picky about the discipline—she had plans to earn all of them eventually. Well except Potions. Death by explosion had put a foul shade over the subject.

And yes, Hermione was ready for a baby already. Now that she was properly married and all, Hermione found herself eager to dive into the tribulations of being a mother for the first time. She had already been both aunt and godmother to a gaggle of little terrors in her old life. She felt relatively prepared for motherhood. 

Hermione mulled it over a bit more as she carved additional runes into the polished metal. She soon had it narrowed down to Dueling, Warding, and Spellcrafting, though she was leaning towards Warding. It would be a relatively safe topic to pursue for a pregnant witch.

Maybe Harry could help her decide.

But first, she had to get this bloody death-trap up and running.

* * *

It wasn't for another month and a half that Hermione brought the topic up to Harry again.

“So I've been thinking...” Harry snorted lightly. Hermione ignored him, “I think I want to pursue a Mastery soon. I'm thinking of either Dueling & Defense, Warding, or Spellcrafting. Which do you think I should go for first?”

Harry hedged, “Are you sure you want to do one so soon? We've barely been married what? Four months? We haven't even gone anywhere for a honeymoon.”

Hermione frowned, “Harry, I didn't go to Beauxbatons for a reason. I _want_ to be more than just a Bride. Besides, the window for a honeymoon is long gone. Sirius is off to who knows where, James is too busy at the DMLE, and Remus was just contracted to look into a Mesopotamian crypt.”

“I'm not saying you shouldn't pursue one _eventually_ ,” Harry argued, “I'm just saying you've been so focused on Sirius for the last few months. And now that he's gone... maybe you should consider spending more time with the rest of your husbands first.” He drew circles along her clavicle as he spoke.

Hermione paused. It was true she had devoted a lot of time and effort solely on Sirius ever since she noticed his bouts of depression. But she wouldn't go so far as to say she hadn't taken the time to try to get to know Remus and James better. She certainly had spent ample amounts of time with Harry.

With Remus, it had been easy settling into married life. Aside from the fact that he had known her secret months earlier than any of his brothers, his job at Gringotts had very regular hours so Hermione found it easy to set aside time for him. She was pleased to also find out the bank offered a fair werewolf policy, ensuring he would still have most weekends off aside from one of his choosing to make up for the time taken off for a full moon.

Remus had been very supportive of what she had been trying to accomplish with Sirius and helped immensely with her pet project. During the weekends, Remus would usually steal her off on dates to visit museums, exhibitions, or the theater. They would always end with a fancy dinner and a pleasant evening in bed.

Hermione hadn't spent as much time with James in comparison. Though it wasn't for the lack of trying per se. James was in the running to take over as Head of the DMLE when Scrimgeour retired next year. There was some kind of corruption case that involved international relations that would really clinch the promotion so the ambitious Auror was frequently absent trying to close it.

For the handful of times when he was available, James preferred to make love to her, cuddle, and cook for her. Usually in that order, as he would be out the door and back at the office afterward. Conversation was usually brief and spoken over their shared meal. James would vent about his work and shitty Ministry politics in which Hermione would offer a sympathetic ear and useful insight that surprised the older Potter every time. Hidden benefits to being married to an almost Minister of Magic as it were. This was then followed by Hermione giving James a recap of anything new that occurred while he was away. And that was assuming they were alone for the meal—which usually wasn't the case as James's cooking lured everyone into the kitchen.

Hermione would admit that she hadn't quite bonded with James as she had with any of her other husbands, but chalked it up to lack of opportunity.

As for Harry, Hermione thought they already knew enough of each other that they could skip the small talk. Though in hindsight, perhaps that had not the best idea. Even though she was always with him during the weekdays, this was the first time in a while that Hermione had spoken to him about something that wasn't related to food or sex.

Not that it was entirely _her_ fault. Harry was far too eager trying to convince Hermione to christen every room in the Manor and explore their physical relationship than maintain their emotional one.

Things had been easier back in Hogwarts when Hermione was a boy and they could just goof around outside of commiserating about their classes. But now that Hermione was a girl, meaningful conversation felt harder to come by. Perhaps the transition of best friend to wife wasn't as easy as she assumed it to be.

She studied Harry for a moment and spotted a hint of longing in his eyes.

“Harry, if you want to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask. Maybe tomorrow we can see if the gang wants to go out and have some fun at the amusement park or something. It's been a while since we've just hung out. Or maybe we can go on a date? Just the two of us?”

Harry just squeezed her hand. Hermione took it as an affirmation.

* * *

Hermione and Harry went out nearly every day after that. When they weren't bothering their newly wedded friends, they were spending time in every tourist attraction found in the UK and France. They explored all of the wizarding communities in between. It wasn't wanderlust that drove them—they always made their way home to the Manor at the end of the day—but rather for the experience of actually dating. A bit backward as it were, but it pleased the both of them.

They were enjoying the sunset while lying down on the lawn of the Manor grounds when Hermione had a random thought.

“Hey Harry,” Hermione began, “What did you imagine life would be like with a Bride?”

Harry blinked but kept his eyes trained on the sky, “...I just kind of imagined some nameless girl kissing James, Sirius, and Remus in the Manor. Sometimes a baby in her arms.”

“And where were you?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Somewhere else. At first, it was at a Quidditch game out of town. And sometimes, I imagined I was some hot-shot Auror working out of the country on some international case.” Harry paused and turned to her with a sheepish smile, “Sometime after Third Year, you always made an appearance.”

“Me?”

“Well, Hermes technically. I imagined I'd always be crashing at your apartment to escape the babies. We'd stay up late drinking and I'd complain about my Bride liking my brothers more than me. You'd always smack me over the head and give me terrible advice for seducing her.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “My advice would never be terrible. I'm not Sirius.”

“Fine, not terrible just sappy,” Harry amended, “I'd imagine it'd be something like, 'Ask her out to somewhere romantic. Show her you can be just as charming as your brothers.'”

“Sounds like great advice to me,” Hermione with a smile of her own.

“Sixth Year was when I was seriously wished you were a girl you know,” Harry confessed. “Then I imagined we'd be doing something just like this. Just being together every day. It'd just feel right.”

Hermione pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back before Harry could capture them for something more intimate. “Well, I guess wishes do come true then,” she teased.

“I guess they do,” Harry murmured, his hands cupping her jaw so she couldn't escape his follow-up kiss.

Hermione snickered and Harry nipped her lip in reprimand.

* * *

Harry wasn't quite sure why he was still so reluctant to think about the future.

Things were going really well with Hermione. Harry was more than reassured that he had his own special spot in her heart.

He knew Hermione was starting to look at him with the same eyes she had set on Sirius all those months ago. Harry didn't want her to worry about whether he was _unhappy_. Because he wasn't. He was sure of that.

He ran both of his hands through his hair in aggravation.

It wasn't like he didn't have plans _before_. When he was young, he had always imagined he'd end up being a Quidditch star or an Auror before retiring and becoming some barmy genius inventor like the rest of the Potters.

But then he had willing passed on trying out for his favorite Quidditch team. To be honest, he half-lied when he said it wasn't Hermione's fault. He _had_ been influenced by the month-long rift between them. He had no motivation to play at that point so he declined the scout's offer.

It worked out in the end though. It had been nearly a year since and Harry still had no desire to go professional.

The Auror Academy was also a no-go. Back when he was a kid, he had idolized James and wanted to follow in his footsteps. But now seeing James nearly at the pinnacle of the Auror career, he knew the shadow James cast in the department would make him regret it in the end. It was one thing if he had been the prodigal son following in his father's footsteps, but another if he was just the brother of the former Head of the DMLE. Since it would be considered the latter, Harry shelved the dream.

Harry still wanted to do _something_ before he settled down with the family business. Harry was competitive by nature—very little made him as happy as when he pitted himself against another wizard (or witch as it were). He knew he had the power and drive to get far. Hermione had long since drilled that into him over the years.

But he was scared. Scared of failing. Of being left behind while the rest of his family glittered brightly in their respective careers and endeavors.

“ _Ah_ , _that was the crux of the matter wasn't it?_ ” Harry pondered on his little epiphany.

* * *

To Hermione's delight, she wasn't the one to bring the topic up again.

“So, I've been thinking,” Harry began. This time it was Hermione turn to giggle. Harry ignored her with a wry smile, “ _I was thinking_ , if you're still interested, we could pursue a Dueling & Defense Mastery together?”

Hermione's brain immediately digested it and started churning. “Of course I'm interested! I had no idea you even wanted a Dueling Mastery! It'd be amazing if we could study under the same Master. We'll have to make sure it's legal and then probably petition a number of Masters but surely there has to be at least _one_ willing to take the chance...”

Harry knew he would lose her to her thoughts if he didn't stop her, “Well, I did toy with the idea for a while in Fourth Year. But you kept wiping the floor with me in Dueling Club so I lost interest.” Hermione huffed but Harry put a finger to her lips, “Let me finish. I _did_ finally beat you in Seventh Year so I know I'm not a complete lost cause.” Back then, Harry _had_ gotten a little obsessed with beating Hermes in some way while they had still been on the outs with one another.

Hermione's lips pursued into a moue, clearly not liking the reminder that she had finally lost to Harry in those last few months. He just smiled and dared to pinch her cheek teasingly.

Hermione gave into the childish impulse of sticking her tongue out at him in response.

Harry smirked, “Either way it got me thinking. And well, I already reached out to Filius Flitwick about it. He said he would be absolutely honored if we wanted to study under him.”

Hermione gasped, “Pr—Flitwick? He's an amazing Duelist!” Harry gave her a confused look for a moment, but it cleared up quickly enough. “Why am I surprised you've heard of him. Remus said he was pretty reclusive, but I suppose if anyone would know, it'd be you, Hermione.”

Hermione blushed. Her old Charms professor had been known to be a premier Duelist in her previous life, and she was very pleased to hear it was the same here.

“Anyway, I thought that'd be your reaction which is why I already agreed,” Harry said with a boyish grin. Hermione's eyes widen, “You prat! You agreed already?”

“Yep. I knew you wouldn't mind. It's been taking a while to get you off lately. I guess your ginormous brain is starting to find orgasms boring and predictable. I knew I'd have to step up and do something new or I'd embarrass myself one of these days,” Harry shot back in a deadpan voice. Hermione flushed pink, “ _Harry!_ ”

Harry grins unrepentant, “We start Monday. He said he'll meet us at this Dueling Arena in Yorkshire.”

Hermione beamed in happiness and immediately chose to abandon her smug husband for the Potter library to get a head start on her reading.

Harry followed her soon after. Hermione knew he would be mortified if he ended up less prepared than his wife.

* * *

Harry and Hermione's interests diverged quickly as they began their apprenticeships.

Harry became immediately enthralled with Master Flitwick's prowess with a wand and threw himself into the required physical and magical regimen needed to become competitive enough for the International Dueling Circuit.

Hermione, on the other hand, was far more interested in the Defense aspects of the Mastery. She was determined to come up with something that would have real-world applications.

She soon became embroiled with creating a better anti-apparition charm. The current charm was overly complex and required the caster to map out the terrain before they could even attempt casting the charm. The effects were also too benign. Suspects could easily escape simply by making it across the boundary line. Hermione hoped to formulate something that would address all of these weaknesses by anchoring the anti-apparition charm to an amulet and enhancing it with a stun side-effect so any wizard or witch caught in the spell would be incapacitated after attempting to either apparate within its area of influence _or_ physically pass the boundaries of the spell. To bypass the need for landscape anchors, Hermione generalized the spell to take the form of an oblongated sphere with the amulet being one of its focal points and the castor being the other. That way, the size and location of the charm could easily change depending on the distance and position of the castor and amulet. The charm wouldn't come undone until both the castor was incapacitated and the amulet was disabled or destroyed. James had looked like Christmas had come early when she told him about it.

Flitwick was happy enough to advise both of them on their chosen paths, though he quickly reached a wall regarding Hermione's particular interests.

Luckily, Hermione had enough personal know-how to make a prototype. The amulet would be classified as a magical tool and its usage could be turned on and off by tapping it and casting _Claudunt_. It was enough to clinch the Defense portion of her Mastery exam. The Dueling section just required her to win a duel against a trained Auror. Master Flitwick had fretted about it as he hadn't done much to refine Hermione's dueling skills, having gotten caught up with her new invention. But Harry grinned and advised their Master to just enjoy the show. When the proverbial dust settled and Auror Higgins was knocked out cold on the floor, Hermione bowed with a flourish to her audience. Master Flitwick was still in shock when Harry steered him towards Hermione who was now cleared to receive her very first Mastery.

Master Flitwick was happy to point her towards an acquaintance of his when she mentioned being interested in pursuing a Warding Mastery next. Young William Weasley was a famously talented Curse-Breaker in this world as well and Flitwick was able to confirm he was on the prowl for his first apprentice. Flitwick pointed him to Hermione's work since Bill had mentioned wanting someone who could think outside of the box. “You'd be a perfect fit,” Master Flitwick claimed jovially.

She was very much pleased to accept the recommendation and write to Mister Weasley.

As for Harry, it took another month before Master Flitwick allowed the young Potter to take his own exam. His was far more physically strenuous due to his pure Dueling focus. His test required him to fight through a full gauntlet of both trained Aurors and qualified Duelists. Harry passed with flying colors with Flitwick beaming with pride on the sidelines.

Right afterward, Master Flitwick marched Harry and his newly minted Mastery to the Duelist Headquarters and signed him up for all of the available Dueling Circuits as his personal protegé. Word spread quickly within the Dueling community when it happened—Filius Flitwick currently held the record for the most wins of any Duelist still alive though he hadn't been active in the circuit in the last few years due to a wrist injury. It just made Harry more eager to prove himself.

Harry excelled at his newfound passion. He swept through his opponents with the same determination and grit that had helped his alter-ego win a whole war.

Harry ended up a little _too_ happy when he topped the European Circuit a month later. Happy enough to leave Hermione with an unexpected surprise before he went gallivanting off to Egypt to start prepping for the International Circuit.

She broke the news to Harry through their two-way mirror, “I'm pregnant Harry. The Healer said I'm almost two weeks along.” Harry's jaw dropped, “W-What. Oh, Merlin. I'll be on the first portkey home!” Hermione shuts him down firmly, “No, don't come home you daft wizard.”

Harry spluttered a protest, “But you're pregnant! We didn't even talk about children yet—“

“You don't have to worry Harry. I'm more than ready for a baby. Master Weasley reassured me that he doesn't mind if I work at my own pace. He even told me his own Bride is pregnant so he'll be unavailable at times in the future as well. Plus, this baby isn't going to be here for another eight months, and you'll definitely be home long before then. In the meantime, I still have Remus and James to hover over me. So _relax._ ”

Harry bit his lip. Hermione had suspected Harry would feel torn about it. He was usually very careful about the contraceptive charm because of his own accidental beginnings. He would have preferred Hermione take the potion as well, but in this life, Hermione found out she was allergic to one of the key ingredients. Perhaps it had been karma for the lie she had used to hide her gender-swapping potion.

Hermione attempted to lighten the mood, "I don't know why you're assuming it's yours anyway. I do have three other husbands."

“O-Oh. Right. Could be Remus's. Sirius hasn't been home for a while so it probably isn't his.” Hermione didn't mention that she was fairly certain it was Harry's due to the timing.

Instead, she quipped, “Or James's.” Harry then blinked at her, “Hermione, it can't be James's.” It was Hermione's turn to blink, “Why not?” “Because I'm the Potter Heir. Any children from our shared bloodline would have to be mine to ensure the integrity of our magical lineage. James can't have any more children.” That was certainly news to Hermione. She tucked the information away to mull over later.

“Either way, _our_ child will be well cared for. So don't worry and just focus on winning the bloody tournament Harry James Potter,” Hermione admonished.

Roughly eight months later, the Potters welcomed their first son, Charles Fleamont Potter. Harry was there beaming proudly along with James, Remus, and Sirius.

Displayed within a glass case in Charles's new room was the very first of Harry's Dueling Trophies.


	8. Life After: Remus and a Risky Undertaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is like 50% fluff, 48% light smut, and 2% plot (=w=)7

If Hermione was to describe married life with one Remus Lupin, she would ascribe it similar to coming home and curling in front of the fireplace with a favorite book in hand.

Long before any of the other boys registered as potential love interests, Hermione noticed the young and dashing Remus Lupin. Due to the early advances made to Wolfsbane, Remus had the chance to grow up without the fear of being a monster. Between his general cleverness and quiet confidence, it was no wonder Hermione tripped head over heels the moment her hormones decided to make an appearance in this life.

It'd been three years and counting since she married into the House of Potter-Black-Lupin yet Hermione couldn't remember ever fighting with her werewolf. Sure they had had lengthy, heated academic discussions but Remus always knew when to ease off and lighten the mood with a teasing remark or a well-timed snog.

They had a game they would play whenever either she or Remus managed to get their hands on a new book that interested them both. Remus would sit with his chest flush against Hermione's back, chin tucked over her shoulder so they could both peruse the book at the same time. Whoever finished reading the current page first would do their best to distract the other. It was their special way of bonding. Her other husbands learned the hard way to not bother them when they were at it.

Making love to Remus was usually sweet and slow. He would always put her pleasure first and rarely allowed Hermione the pleasure of seeing him come undone before herself. Hermione suspected he liked to delay his own release about as much as he liked making her sob his name.

It was no wonder that Remus became her safe haven for Hermione during her first pregnancy. Both Harry and James were both prone to hovering. Harry was overwrought because it was his first time as an expecting father. James was technically no better. The Potter Patriarch had missed out on all of Lily's actual pregnancy after all. Hermione could only stay out of the way and let the two Potters bulldoze their way through the Manor in their zeal to prepare the house for the arrival of their son. If she had cravings, she would relay them exclusively to Remus and he would patiently parrot the demand to the other two.

It didn't help that Hermione nearly miscarried because she had gotten caught in one of the Potters' latest baby-proofing efforts. No one ever mentioned it again on the pain of death and both Harry and James learned to tone down their physical efforts at least. But in return, their anxiety was turned to eleven and Hermione kicked them out of the Manor as often as she could get away with it. She ended up hiding out in Remus's room full-time during her last month of pregnancy.

Time passed quickly. Before she knew it, baby Charles was weaned off and finally able to sleep through the night. And now, Hermione was starting to ponder on baby number two. She read that it was better to have children be relatively close in age to encourage better bonding among the siblings. Her Warding Mastery was progressing well and she was sure she would be done with it within the next month or two. Then Hermione planned on taking a few months break to focus on nurturing and growing her family. And... maybe finish a few of the new ward improvements she had been toying with.

She glanced at her sleeping werewolf and smiled. Hermione quickly fell asleep dreaming of a little boy with Remus's features.

Maybe Hermione would have a bit of fun and surprise her genial werewolf. Better to ask forgiveness than permission with this one.

* * *

"Have you eaten yet darling?" Remus greeted Hermione with a soft kiss on the forehead as he dropped his cloak onto the seat next to hers. He must have just come back from the office.

Hermione, still engrossed in the last touches of her Ward absentmindedly pressed a kiss to his waiting cheek, "Not yet. You're home early."

Remus hummed. "James is working overtime again so we'll have to fend for ourselves tonight."

"Harry's still in Australia right?" Hermione straightened out her parchment and stretched. Remus immediately started to work on the knots on her shoulders and Hermione moaned softly in appreciation.

"Yea, he said he might not be back until next week. Flitwick wanted to keep him there to practice some new spell sequence or something. And before you ask, Hannah already kidnapped Charles for a toddler sleepover with Evan tonight. Apparently, her husbands are eager to try for another one and Hannah wants the excuse to keep them away."

Hermione laughed, "Poor Hannah. I probably should warn her. Both Dean and Seamus are both determined to have a large brood. Neville's just there for the ride." She tilted her head up, her eyes curved into half-moons, “So I've got you all to myself tonight hmm?” Remus flicked his finger lightly across her nose, "Don't tease me you minx. We still haven't figured out supper."

“I don't mind a bit of dessert first,” Hermione said cheekily.

Remus growled a little, “If anyone is going to be a meal, it'd be you lass.”

Hermione grinned mischievously and bolted out of her chair, squealing when she had to twist sharply to stay out of Remus's reach.

She was giggling when he finally caught her. Then she was breathless by the time he finally settled between her thighs.

When he picked up his wand, but Hermione stopped him. “I'm on the potion now.”

Remus paused, “I thought the potion made you sick.”

“There's a new variation on the market,” Hermione lied and arched against him, brushing her body against his impatiently. Remus was sufficiently distracted and dropped his wand on the bed stand.

“Bon appétit,” he purred. Hermione settled in for a long evening.

* * *

This went on for weeks. So when Hermione got her monthly menses, she was rather disappointed. She knew conception wasn't guaranteed but part of her _had_ kind of expected she would be pregnant by now. After all, she and Remus had engaged regularly in unprotected sex all month, aside from the night of the full moon. She even gave excuses to Harry and James so she got to spend every night in Remus's bed, choosing to satiate her other two husbands during the morning and afternoon in lieu of progressing on her wards.

Hermione pouted down at an oblivious Charles. She cuddled her son and he giggled, “Ma!” She immediately smiled and nuzzled her baby boy. She waved her wand to enchant some of his toys to sing and dance for him and he clapped his tiny hands in joy.

“ _It's fine_ ,” she told herself, “ _It's not like you're not enjoying the baby-making process_.”

She heard Remus arrive through the Floo and she re-positioned Charles in her arms, intent on greeting Remus with baby in tow. Based on how Harry and James usually acted, it was apparently quite a turn-on to see her holding their one-year-old toddler.

* * *

When Hermione got her monthly flow for the third time though, she decided it was time to clue in her husband. She had no idea why she wasn't pregnant yet. Maybe it was some weird House quirk that she didn't know about—the whole thing about James had been news to her after all.

“Remus, I want another baby,” Hermione told him boldly.

His eyes widened, “Already?”

“Yes,” she replied, “and I want it to be yours this time.”

Remus cheeks spotted red and fidgeted. Hermione committed the rare sight to memory.

“Sweetheart, I don't think that's such a good idea.”

“Why not?” Hermione asked baffled, “Is it another inheritance thing? Am I the only one who doesn't know I can only have Harry's babies or something?”

Remus blinked, “No, Sirius can also give you a baby if you wanted.”

“Then why can't you give me a baby? Are you impotent?”

He blanched, “No! It's just... a little hard for me to get you pregnant because of my condition.”

Hermione paused. The only thing she knew about lycanthropy and their offspring was that the disease wasn't inheritable. She had assumed it was possible because the other Remus Lupin had sired Teddy just fine with Tonks.

“Is it just a lower fertility rate than normal wizards?”

Remus raked a nervous hand through his hair. Hermione was surprised to see him perform the familiar action. “Not quite. It's just inadvisable to attempt.”

“You're being awfully vague. Just tell me Remus. Do you have to mark me or something?” Pansy had given her a gag gift for her wedding—a set of tawdry werewolf romance novels that Hermione had guiltily read one day when she was all alone in the Manor. Maybe there was a kernel of truth in them?

“W-what? No. I'm not a savage Hermione.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Sirius, Harry, _and_ James like to bite okay. I'm surprised if I go a day without a hickey somewhere on my person.” Remus's eyes flashed gold but he closed his eyes before she could confirm.

“ _Hermione_. No, I don't need to mark you. But if you want my child, we'll have to shag on a night of the full moon. Honestly, I only cast the contraceptive charm out of habit than necessity.”

Hermione still jolted. “Like... when you're in wolf form?” The idea of actual bestiality definitely left her feeling leery.

“Merlin _no_. You'd have to convince my wolf to change back to human form, fuck you, and _not_ bite you. It's too dangerous Hermione.”

Hermione gnawed lightly on her bottom lip. It seemed she needed to do more research about lycanthropy. But then something else occurred to her.

“Does Moony... not like me?” Hermione asked in a small voice. She knew Remus's wolf kept a separate counsel from his human counterpart.

Remus groaned in frustration, “Sweetheart, Moony would be more than amiable to fuck you into the wall right now, full moon or not. But I don't trust him to not bite and turn you while he's at it. He wouldn't be able to help himself.”

Hermione relaxed. “So all I have to do is find a way to prevent that from happening right?” A risky undertaking for sure, but hardly an impossible hurdle. Hermione's brain immediately fired off.

Remus sighed and kissed her hard. “I wouldn't get your hopes up about it. I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to help you. Heck invite Sirius home and jump his old bones instead.”

Hermione dragged Remus back down for another kiss, keeping her own thoughts unspoken.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione penned a letter to Sirius. She would have asked Harry and James as well, but both were busy with their own careers at the moment. Hermione didn't want to distract them if she could help it.

Sirius came home the next day for a 'surprise' visit just as Hermione requested.

“Any reason why you didn't ask _me_ for our second kid? Don't you want a little grey-eyed baby?” he teased. Hermione reached out to swat him and scowled when he had the gall to dodge it with a chortle. “Cause I want a little Remus. You and I will have a kid when you're ready to stay in one place for longer than a few days.”

Sirius grinned, “A tiny Remus would be adorable.” Hermione smiled back, “So you'll help?”

He sobered up a little, “He's not wrong you know. You'd be in danger of getting bitten. And then you won't be able to have _any_ more children. Female werewolves can't bring a fetus to term because of the full moon transformations.”

Hermione knew this now. She had done a lot more research into lycanthropy ever since she spoke with Remus.

Apparently, the restrictions on werewolf virility had been the main reason why Wolfsbane was developed in the first place. Back then, swaths of old northern-European Houses were dying out because their Heirs would get infected and unable to continue their family line. But with Wolfsbane, the werewolf in question had the ability to transform back during a full moon, and further their bloodline.

As for why lycanthropy was not yet eradicated with the widespread use of Wolfsbane: Most recent infections were intentional maulings committed by a small number of outliers who disliked the idea of 'tame' werewolves. The DMLE had only managed to captured their cult leader, Fenrir Greyback, and his top associates a few years ago. They were all sentenced to life in Azkaban and only then did the number of newly reported infections drop down to single-digits.

“So we just need to find a way to stop him from biting.” Hermione said as she plowed on ahead, “Any ideas how we can muzzle a werewolf?”

Sirius sniggered. “I'll see what I can dig up.”

The two set about plotting Remus's downfall.

In the end the plan was relatively simple. Hermione would take a fertility potion, get into Remus's locked room on the night of the full moon, and convince Moony to transform back into a human. Then she was going to trick him into the same cuffs Hermione had used on Sirius all those years ago. Hermione was a little fuzzy on how she was going to accomplish it, but she still had time to iron out the details later.

Once Moony was secured, she'll open the door for Sirius who would be paying an unannounced visit for the night. Padfoot would force whatever gag method he found onto Moony and keep watch to ensure the frisky wolf behaved.

Satisfied with their scheming for the moment, Hermione went about rewarding Sirius for his help.

* * *

She ended up approaching James for additional advice two weeks later. She asked him how the DMLE handled incarcerated werewolves during the full moon and had gotten only a look of confusion before Hermione told him why. After reconfirming that werewolves did get enhanced strength during the full moon regardless of their form, Hermione decided she needed a solution that had already been field-tested. She refused to be the reason why Remus became ashamed of his lycanthropy in this life.

As expected though, James disapproved of her entire plan. He didn't understand why she was going through so much trouble when she had other safer options. He argued that any kid she had would be a Potter due to their marriage bonds, it didn't matter who sired them. But Hermione wasn't one to be persuaded. “The whole point of Wolfsbane was so werewolves could still have children. I'm not afraid of Moony, but I know there are risks. Please, James. I know the DMLE handled capturing Greyback and his pack back in the day. Surely that'd be safe enough?”

It took a few days of groveling before James finally caved and told her that he would provide something that had proven capable of holding even the infamous Fenrir Greyback in place.

When Hermione saw it for the first time, her eyes went round in shock. “James... Remus is going to kill me. Cuffs have _nothing_ on this monstrosity.” James ran a hand through his hair, “That's the point love. _This_ is meant to get the job done _._ I'll get the connecting piece set up in his room sometime this week. Are you sure I can't persuade you to jump Sirius instead? Hell, if you want Remus to be a part of it, just have a threesome with them!” Hermione blushed furiously at the suggestion—she hadn't actually engaged in sex with more than one husband at a time since her wedding night.

“ _I'll just have to make it worth Moony's time,_ ” she thought as she tested the weight of the solid metal collar in her hands. It was several inches thick all around and covered in runes. The back was securely fused to a long chain that would presumably be connected to some wall reinforced to handle it.

Hermione was _never_ going to tell about Harry this.

* * *

Hermione downed the fertility potion, grimacing at the taste. She could hear Remus pacing in his room. The man knew she was up to something. Hermione had been dropped hints and innuendos the entire week leading up to the full moon.

Hermione rapped her knuckles on Remus's bedroom door, “It's Hermione. Could you open up please?”

“ _Go away, Hermione_. Whatever you have planned, I won't allow it.” Remus was still fighting to stay in charge even though the moon hung clear in the sky already.

Hermione grumbled. She _had_ hoped she had worn him down a little. Guess she had to do it the hard way. “ _Moony_ , won't you come out and play with me?” Sirius had told her that the wolf's sense of smell and sound would be particularly heightened at this time and advised she be ready and dripping to entice him. The werewolf wouldn't be able to resist. Hermione only donned a short cotton nightgown and eschewed any undergarments for this adventure. She parted her thighs and let her fingers wander south to fetch something for Moony to smell.

A bit of muffled banging could be heard before the door was wrenched open. Hermione only got a glimpse of golden eyes before she was hauled into the room.

Hermione's reflexes kicked in and she followed his forward momentum to twist and disengage from the lusty werewolf. A snap of teeth coming down on air had Hermione breaking out in goosebumps.

“ _Why do you run? Did you not wish to play?_ ” Remus's eyes were fully gold and his facial features were almost sharpened as if they weren't quite content with being humanoid. His tongue flicked across his lips before he bared his sharp teeth in an almost mocking smile. The door slammed shut behind him.

Hermione's pulse quickened. “Moony, could you be a good boy for me?”

Teeth clicked as Moony tsked, “ _And what have you done to deserve my good behavior mate_?”

Instead of answering, Hermione strode toward the familiar bed, “You smell me don't you love? _I want your pup_.” She shucked off her nightgown and sprawled onto the comforter in invitation.

Moony was there between one breath and the next, his hands reaching eagerly for her and his nose close enough to brush her skin.

Hermione immediately rolled off the bed and flicked her wand to silently summon thick, magical ropes to bind him from shoulders to feet. Moony fell onto the bed with an oomph. A swish and twirl removed the transfiguration on her discarded gown back to the original heavy-duty collar and chain. Another flick of her wrist had the collar attached to her husband's throat. The chain immediately latched onto an invisible loop that had been secured to the wall. James had snuck it in while Remus was at work and assured Hermione that the entire wall was similarly modified to handle the abuse.

The chain quickly shortened until the collar was fused to the hook, dragging Moony by the neck straight to the wall. He roared in fury. “ _HERMIONE!_ ” He had already torn through the initial _Incarcerous_ so his hands were free and trying to rip the metal cuff off to no avail. Thankfully the hook had been hung as close as possible to the mattress so he was forced to sprawl on the bed instead of sitting up defensively.

“Sorry Moony,” Hermione apologized sheepishly. “Please don't fight it. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Moony's features started to morph further into that of a wolf and Hermione knew she had to hurry along before he did just that. Hermione quickly uttered an activation spell and the clawed hands that were still gripping the collar were encased and bound to the collar. She swished her wand to quickly get rid of his low hanging pajama pants and dropped her wand at the foot of the bed.

Then without so much as a by-leave, Hermione positioned herself and sank down quickly on her aroused husband. She didn't hold back her wanton whimper at the intrusion. Moony's lower body thrashed underneath her, his transformation aborted in his surprise. Hermione whined as she was bucked off in his fuss. But Remus's face was back to its normal state so Hermione counted it as a win.

Moony panted, his unnaturally long tongue hanging out like a dog's would, “ _M-a-t-e. Come back here. Why must you torture us?_ _All I want is a taste._ ” Hermione took the time to grasp her wand again and whisk one of their pillows under his head so it wasn't left completely unsupported. Then she slowly made her way back onto his clenched thighs, taking care to keep all of her limbs out of biting reach. He drew a ragged breath and started to growl and curse as Hermione set about doing her best to drive both him and Remus out of their shared mind.

She knew she was playing with fire by not sticking to the plan.

But when Moony finally spent himself within her, Hermione couldn't find it in herself to care.

* * *

Hermione snapped back to awareness when someone knocked on the door. She had curled herself at the foot of the bed to rest for a moment, too sensitive to go again yet.

“Kitten, is everything OK in there?” Sirius had finally arrived. Hermione dragged herself off the bed to unlock the door.

Sirius was hovering next to the door and James was right next to him.

Two pairs of heated eyes immediately drew invisible caresses over her body. Hermione was keenly reminded of her nakedness and got self-conscious.

Sirius pulled her into his arms before she could attempt to find a shirt or robe. He peered over her shoulder into the room and laughed at the sight. Remus's head was lolled to the side, hands still fastened to his neck, and the rest of him laid askew on the bed. The comforter had long been kicked off the bed. “Looks like you did a real number already sweetheart.”

James pulled her further out into the hallway and inspected her for teeth marks. He was very thorough, making Hermione gasp lightly at his touch.

“ _Mate. Get back here,_ ” Moony was awake and growling again, “ _I will not have them soil my seed in your womb_.”

Hermione kissed James in reassurance before pulling away. “Looks like I still got work to do,” Hermione joked, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Sirius's eyes gleamed when he drew her attention back to him. “I guess you won't be needing this?” He shook a mysterious potion in his hand.

“What's that?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Got it from a small werewolf community in Munich. It'll coat a werewolf's entire mouth and act as a gel-like barrier so the wolf won't be able to break skin. It's supposed to be a bitch to get off though and the wizards I'd spoken to complain it makes everything taste funny for a week. Their wives swear by it though.”

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Moony's narrowed eyes and heeded the warning in them.

“Maybe another time.” The collar was already pushing Moony's self-control. The potion would likely break it. “Thank you though.”

Sirius pulled her in for an open-mouthed kiss, “It's really too bad. I was looking forward to enjoying our first threesome tonight kitten.” Hermione went red in the face, “W-what?!” Sirius chuckled, “It amazes me that you're still so shy after all this time.”

His hands wandered down to her bum and teased her with a quick pat, “Now you know what I want for Christmas. Alright, go back to working on baby Remus. I want to watch this time.” Hermione squeaked in surprise. James immediately got hold of Sirius and prevented him from entering the room, “Oi!”

"Shut it Pads, don't you see she's uncomfortable?"

After wrestling Sirius into a firm headlock, James turns back to Hermione. "I really would rather you use the potion tonight..." James gave her a conflicted look. Hermione softened, "I know James. But Moony's been good. I promise if this doesn't work tonight, I'll use the collar _and_ the potion next month." James exhaled, "Alright. If you need us, we'll be right here." That's when Hermione spotted the chairs right outside in the hallway. Hermione's face burned. She hadn't cast a _Silencio_ earlier. Sirius gave her a wink, shoved off James's loosened grip, and settled down on one of them.

Feeling a little emboldened, Hermione decided to leave the door open when she turned back to her awaiting prisoner. Both James and Sirius groaned audibly when Hermione went down on her hands and knees to crawl up the bed. Moony growled and tried to convince her to at least release the restraints on his hands. She ignored him and just focused on making her werewolf howl a few more times.

* * *

When Remus woke up again, the sun was high in the sky and he had a crick in his neck. He nudged Hermione awake so she could free him from the blasted collar.

Settling down on the bed in a more comfortable position, tired green eyes looked exasperatedly back at her.

Hermione drew herself up to kiss him. Remus cupped her jaw with both hands and rolled them over. “Stubborn witch,” he grumbled as he indulged himself with a long snog. Going through a whole night of debauchery completely deprived of her taste had ruined him. Her soft contrite kisses went a long way to soothing any anger he could dredge up for her highhandedness.

When Remus finally made his way down to her belly, he snuffled the soft skin and nipped gently, “I reserve the right to name _my_ pup.”

Hermione ran her fingers lightly through his tresses. “Of course darling.”

* * *

Remus's eyes were streaked with gold when the Potter House finally welcomed their second son into the world. He smirked when he proclaimed the tiny babe to be little _Hermes_ Edward Potter.

Hermione only shook her head when the rest of her husbands burst out laughing. Charles clapped his hands just to join in on the fun. Part of her had half-hoped and half-dreaded he would name their son Teddy.

Still, her lips curved into a smile when she held Hermes in her arms for the first time. Hermione took comfort in his slight weight, letting it anchor her to the present and away from her faded past.


	9. Life After: James and his Lonely Pedestal

When Hermes turned two, Hermione decided it was about time to start looking into a Spellcrafting Mastery. Her two babies were growing up into fine little boys and she felt assured enough to shift her attention onto something that would demand a greater portion of her time and energy.

Yet, weeks passed by and she was no closer to finding an interested Spellcrafting Master.

She supposed it was about time that she reached a hurdle in her professional interests. She had gotten lucky with both Master Flitwick and Master Weasley. Though there were no rules forbidding female apprentices, most Masters didn't trust women would make good ones—whether it be chauvinism or simply because Beauxbatons graduates were less qualified than Hogwarts graduates. Though Hermione had managed to overcome the latter, the former was still proving to be a significant roadblock.

It was disappointing of course. Hermione had been looking forward to this particular Mastery ever since she started the class back in Fourth Year. In her other life, there had never been any formal guidelines for creating new spells. Hermione had only muddled her way over the years through experimentation (including a lot of close calls) so the class was a highly welcome course for the reincarnated witch.

When April rolled around, Hermione finally sought out help.

It wasn't much of a surprise that Hermione went to Remus first for advice. However, she was flummoxed with his reply, “Darling, shouldn't you be asking James this? The man earned his Spellcrafting Mastery before he even graduated Hogwarts.” Hermione's jaw dropped for a moment. “W-what? Why would an Auror need a Spellcrafting Mastery?”

“They don't. But James had always been interested in new spell work. How else do you think the Marauders made such fine pranksters?” Remus smirked before giving her a rather cryptic look. “I know James has been busy with his meteoric rise in the DMLE, but he has more time now. Prongs trusts Kingsley and Tonks to get things done in his absence.”

Hermione bit her lip. “I know that. He's been home regularly for months now. I'm just astonished. I didn't know he had a Mastery or that he got it so young.”

“So... maybe it's about time you got to know him better?” Remus broached gently. “We might have been married for almost eight years now, but I can't help but notice you hold James at a distance still. And while I know James is more than willing to shower his love on our children and they love him for it, you know he yearns for yours as well.”

“But I do love him,” Hermione protested.

“Even Harry can tell you've been holding back with James.”

Hermione looked away in guilt. “I'm sorry. I can't explain why. It's just... he's _James_.”

Remus pulled her into a hug, “He's _just_ James. He's very easy to love—if you let yourself.”

Hermione stayed mum and buried her head in his chest.

* * *

“So James... I heard you earned a Spellcrafting Mastery previously?” They were having dinner alone that night. Remus had eaten early since tonight was the full moon, and Harry had taken the kids to Draco, Blaise, and Theo's house for a sleepover. Hermione had declined to go. She wanted to be alone with James for the evening.

James finished chewing before he responded, “Yea, back in the day. Though I suppose I haven't really used it for much after I got it.”

Hermione sunk her teeth onto the inside of her cheek. She knew James couldn't be her Master—conflict of interests and all of that—but maybe he would know someone else who could. “I was wondering if you knew of anyone who might be looking for an apprentice. I sent out a few letters of interest last month but haven't gotten any response so far.”

James' eyes softened, “I would offer to take you on myself if I could.” Hermione smiled, “I know.” James was just like Harry in that way. Or was it Harry was just like James?

“I'll see what I can do. If anything, I'll cajole my old Master to take you in.”

“I don't want to impose,” Hermione protested. “I'd much rather have a Master that actually wants to teach me.”

“Pish posh,” James tutted, “You're my _brilliant_ wife with two Masteries already under her belt. Besides, inventing is the Potter family specialty. He'd only be so lucky to be Master to two Potters.”

“Family... specialty?”

James smirked, “We didn't get rich from nothing love. I suspect once Harry finally hangs up his Dueling wand, he'll likely pursue a similar Mastery and start popping out new charms or potions. Or magical tools—we're overdue for one of those. It's in our blood.”

Hermione realized she didn't really know much about the Potter ancestry. It hadn't really been a priority—there were no books on the subject in their vast library. “Are there Potter journals or ancestry records I could take a look at?”

“They're locked away in the Potter Vault. A lot of it has proprietary information and all. I... have some time tomorrow morning to take a trip to Gringotts. If you want to join me that is.” James was acting rather bashful in his attempt to invite his own wife on a date.

“I'd love to.” Remus was right. It was high time Hermione got to know James better.

She ignored the pit in her stomach that still burned a hole at the prospect.

* * *

Hermione was very pleased when James's old Master, an unknown wizard named Julius Ashwinter, agreed to accept Hermione on as an apprentice. Well, until she met the man.

Master Ashwinter proved to be as stuffy as his name suggested. He sniffed in derision when Hermione presented the idea she had for a new spell. “Fanciful daydreams is all I'm hearing from this farce of a proposal. It's useless even if it works!” Hermione argued otherwise.

She wanted to create a new spell that would allow her to connect to other alternate timelines. At a minimum, she was hoping to be able to peer into the world using a specific person as the focal point. Hermione assumed it wouldn't be possible to hold a connection for much longer than a few minutes at a time, but that it would be long enough to suit the spell's purpose. If she could though, she would also like to open communication for that brief window of time—though Hermione had zero intention of including it as part of the final spell she would present to her Mastery panel. She wasn't that irresponsible.

Hermione knew her own motivations were selfish, but the spell _could_ provide valuable to witches and wizards who were suffering from survivor's guilt and provide a sense of closure in the face of tragedy. It would give a brief glimpse of a world where they allowed themselves to move on with their life and find happiness, to serve as a balm for those who were lost in the darkness with no light to guide them out.

Not that she was lost or unhappy. Hermione loved her new life, her new family. She just... wanted some confirmation.

And if the Ministry wanted to justify its use for themselves, the spell could be used to help predict future viability of major decisions, alongside any existing Arithmancy and Divination work.

So Hermione dug her feet in. The whole idea had been stewing at the back of her mind for years now, fueled by a secret Hermione never dared to voice out loud. It took nearly the entirety of her first month of apprenticeship to wear down Master Ashwinter into giving Hermione the go-ahead for her project.

Hermione threw herself into her research. It was only when she was three months in that Hermione finally allowed herself to hope. Hope that she could soon see how her old friends had fared after she had gone. She hoped desperately that they were happy—as happy as she was in this new life.

Hopefully then whatever irrational thoughts she had subconsciously shored up against James would finally _go away_. Between commiserating about Master Ashwinter's teaching methods and listening to James tell stories of old Potter ancestors and his own time as an aspiring youth in Hogwarts, Hermione had never been closer to the Potter Patriarch. It was obvious to her that the man loved her far more than she deserved. Her sweet and patient husband was still regaled to the outskirts of her heart because some stupid part of Hermione was hung up on the specter of her old life.

Time slipped from her fingers as Hermione delved further into her work.

* * *

“Sweetheart, please come with us,” James pleaded. “Your work isn't going anywhere. I'll hex Julius myself if he doesn't agree to give you a break. Charles and Hermes miss you.”

Hermione looked up from her piles of parchment, bleary-eyed. “What day is it? And where do you want me to go?”

He growled in frustration and flicked his wand. Hermione objected loudly when her precious papers slipped from her fingers to straightened themselves up into a neat stack. Another flick and her writing implements went flying back into the drawer where they belonged.

“Come on. You've been in this office for far too long. A weekend in Wales is exactly what you need right now.”

Hermione's stomach chose to rumble at that moment and she blushed. James gave her the _look_. “I guess I missed... lunch?” she said sheepishly.

He sighed and helped Hermione out of her seat. Hermione was ashamed to admit her legs felt like jelly and folded immediately when she attempted to place her weight on them. Apparently, she hadn't gotten up in far too long. James bent his knees and picked her up in a bridal carry.

“ _James!_ ” Hermione squealed, “Put me down! I'm heavy! You'll pull your back, you daft man.”

“Hardly, you're light as a feather Miss I-forgot-to-eat. And excuse me, but I'm fit as a fiddle,” James scowled, “It's time for breakfast you crazy witch. You worked through the night _again_.” He was still scowling as he proceeded to make his way to the kitchen with her ensconced in his arms.

Her babies were both seated at the table digging into a hearty meal of blueberry pancakes. “Mum!” they chorused at their arrival. “Are you coming with us today?” Charles asked. Two pairs of puppy eyes peered up at her.

Hermione could hardly say no to those faces. “Of course darlings. I suppose I can afford a weekend of fun.”

“Yay!” Hermes shouted. Charles smiled cutely, “Daddy says we're rich mum. You can afford a whole week of fun!” Hermione snorted and James tousled Charles's hair in mock outrage. “Charles, what do you mean a week?! Your mum could afford to not work at all!”

“But mum would get bored and then we'd be _doomed!_ ” Both Hermes and Charles let out peals of laughter. James' chest rumbled similarly in his mirth prompting Hermione to pinch his waist in retaliation. He yelped.

James didn't bother setting up another plate. He sat with Hermione in his lap and proceeded to feed her. Hermione knew better than to make a fuss. She had promised him the other day to at least eat her meals on time and broke her word in the same week. James's bottom line was that she kept a healthy diet so Hermione knew she had a bit of groveling to do to get him to trust her again. She chewed every mouthful dutifully.

Looks like she was going to Wales for the weekend.

* * *

She was a little surprised to find it was just the four of them. She had expected Remus to tag along but he had already signed-up for a weekend shift to cover his full moon absence. Harry claimed he'd try to pop in sometime Sunday afternoon after he got back from a conference in France.

All too soon, Hermione found herself utterly bored out of her mind after Hermes and Charles were all tucked in for their afternoon naps.

She headed off to wander the halls of the Potter vacation home, hoping her wayward husband would be done with work soon. James had gotten a letter from Kingsley soon after they had arrived and sequestered himself in what she assumed was a study room. He hadn't come out since. Luckily the two boys had a blast exploring the grounds in his absence. All Hermione had to do was meander along behind them.

She found herself in a hall full of portraits. She could recognize a number of them now—they were all famous Potters. Some of them hung empty and those who were still there were dozing off in their frames. Hermione didn't want to disturb them. She crossed the hall and opened the door at the end of it and was pleased to find a small library.

She strode toward the stacks and let her fingers trail the old spines as she worked her way around the room.

Hermione sighed, finding herself with no will to read.

It had been nearly a year now. The research on her spell wasn't quite coming along as she had hoped. The project encompassed both temporal and metaphysical magicks—both of which were awfully dense topics all on their own. Master Julius could only offer help with the latter though he chided her for dismissing the divination alternatives. He informed her that very few wizards or witches ever got the clearance to study temporal magic much less create spells that could possibly tamper with it. Even if she got her spell to properly work with alternate timelines, rather than just possible perceived outcomes, it would likely be restricted to special Ministry uses.

He advised that she instead focus less on getting the true reflection of other worlds but rather work on inducing the images from the castor themselves. It would serve her therapy-related purposes better.

Hermione didn't dare tell Julius that of the two topics, temporal magic was the one she was more familiar with due to her past memories. She still took it under advisement though. Considering her Master's usual scorn of most magicks, Hermione suspected this world's Divination was less woolly than her old world's for him to make such a suggestion.

After submitted herself to a crash course in proper Divination under Master Ashwinter, Hermione was actually able to reach a breakthrough with the spell—it _could_ conjure a world based on the caster's desires. But in this form, it was useless if the caster couldn't imagine a better future. Sure, she probably could tweak it so someone else—perhaps a family member—could cast the spell in their stead, but Hermione wasn't sure it would have the same impact.

So she shelved that version and continued slaving away on arithmetic equations and potential ritual foundations. She had forgone sleep many times in an effort to retain her current train of thought. Even now her thoughts continued to churn unabated.

Hermione laid down on the couch, stared unseeingly at the ceiling, and was soon lost in her thoughts.

* * *

James rubbed the bridge of his nose in fatigue. Of course, _something_ had to come up while he was on vacation. He had been forced to spend the better part of his precious Saturday dealing with a department screw up instead of spending it with his wife and kids.

He glanced at the clock and noted that his two tots were probably already tucked into bed for their afternoon naps.

He kept an ear out for any signs of Hermione but heard nothing. “ _She better not be working again_ ,” James thought as he started to methodically work his way through all of the rooms in search of his wife—he ignored the small voice in his mind telling him he was being a hypocrite.

He wasn't surprised to find her in the library, only that she was without a book in hand. She laid on the couch, looking far too despondent for the sunny room she had situated herself in. He threw a _Silencio_ up out of habit and made his way over to her.

“Hey love,” he whispered while brushing a curl away from Hermione's face. He watched as her eyes continue to stare blankly upward before blinking slowly once, then twice before they focused on him. “James,” she murmured, “Crisis averted I hope?”

“If I'm lucky.” James quirked a small smile.

She smiled weakly back. James shifted her up until he was sitting with her head in his lap. Stroking her hair in what he hoped was a soothing way, James attempted to figure out what was wrong with his Bride. “What's weighing so heavily on your mind sweetheart?”

“Just this and that.” James swallowed roughly at the ambiguous answer. He _had_ hoped she would confide in him by now. Things were finally progressing between them in the last few months and James loathed to lose that progress by sticking his foot in his mouth. So he shifted gears, “Were the kids good this morning? I didn't mean to leave you all to your own devices right as we arrived. Though Tonks did promise she'll take lead on Monday so we got an extra day to make up for it.”

“It's fine James. Your work at the DMLE is important. The boys had fun pretending to be adventurers exploring an abandoned house. They trekked all over the grounds and tired themselves out.”

“That's good to hear.”

The two fall silent for a while. Hermione's eyes drift close under James's ministrations. She was likely half asleep when James spoke again, “You know you can talk to me about anything right Hermione?”

“I know James. S-same for you,” Hermione replied with a soft yawn.

“Then... could you please help me understand... if I did something wrong?” Hermione's eyes popped open.

James forged on, “It just feels like half the time you're here with me and the other half of the time, you... drift off somewhere I can't reach.” His fingers dug and tightened in her curls without meaning to. He felt her flinch and James forced his hand to relax.

He noted the quiet swirl of emotion flitting through her eyes as he waited for her reply.

“You wouldn't believe me even if I told you,” she finally says.

A little frustrated—James recalled similar feelings all those years ago when they were trying so hard to convince Hermione to join their House—he relinquished his hold of her tresses to run his hand through his own. A sharp tug or two to remind himself to stay calm.

“Just try me, sweetheart. I love you and I promise whatever it is, I won't judge you for it. After all, I accepted you turning out to be a witch all those years ago didn't I?”

Hermione closed her eyes again. A long pause ensued before she stated flatly, “I remember my past life. Always have. Once upon a time, I was Hermione _Jean_ Granger, not Hermione Amè Granger.”

“W-what?” It was nothing like James expected. Past life?

“It wasn't until I was eleven that I confirmed it wasn't accidental time travel though. My childhood was fairly similar in both lifetimes. But when I first found out I was a witch, Professor McGonagall was Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts and offered me a place there directly. I never had to pretend to be a boy.”

James forced himself to follow along, “Did you... know us in this old life of yours?”

The ragged breath that was her response made James apprehensive. A horrible thought came to mind, “Were we... was I... a bad person? A Dark Wizard?”

“ _What?”_ Hermione yelped in surprise. James's heart settled back down. “ _No!_ None of you were. But yes, I knew you. Well, sort of.” Hermione bit her lip and James swiped his thumb against her mouth in quiet reprimand and in a silent plea. She sighed, “In my past life, Voldemort was a rising Dark Lord preaching pureblood fanaticism. He was defeated when he attempted to kill a baby.” Hermione's voice hitched, “That baby was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.” James's jaw dropped.

Hermione continued quickly, words bubbling as if a dam had cracked. “His parents, James and Lily Potter, already knew Voldemort was after their child and had gone into hiding under a _Fidelius_ Charm. But Voldemort got hold of their location through a traitor and both of them died attempting to protect Harry from Voldemort's wrath. Sirius was his godfather, but he had gone after the true Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. He was framed for Peter's fake death—he cut off a finger and killed thirteen Muggles before scurrying off in an un-registered rat animagus form—and Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial. Remus... Remus was somewhere on a mission for Dumbledore and didn't know of the switch. He assumed Sirius was the traitor and he had no legal rights to the baby because he was a werewolf. Harry grew up as an orphan.”

“How did you come into all of this love?” James prompted as gently as he could. Every word she said so far sounded like she had recited the events out of a book.

“I met Harry in First Year and in the midst of fighting off a troll, we became best friends,” Hermione said with a sad smile. “Unlike in this world, being a muggle-born was a stigma. Because I was also an unrelenting swot, I was bullied. Harry was my very first friend and my staunchest advocate. So when it turned out that Voldemort wasn't as dead as the world thought—”

James guessed, “Horcruxes?” Every wizard and witch in this world knew the story of Minister Riddle and his fanatic quest for immortality.

Hermione confirmed, “Because of his Horcruxes, Harry was always in danger. I was there every step of the way as Harry struggled to live up to being the Chosen One. That said, we weren't alone. We had another best friend, Ron Weasley if you could believe it, and we were known as the Golden Trio.” She laughed with a hint of derision. James could empathize. The Wizarding World had a horrid predilection for ridiculous monikers.

Still, James's eyebrows rose. Ronald Weasley had been disowned from the Weasley House two years prior due to his deplorable behavior post-Hogwarts. He was currently serving a twenty-year sentence in Azkaban for his part in an international smuggling ring. James had overseen the case himself.

“Harry nearly died every year. And on our Seventh Year he technically did.” James felt like someone had landed three stunners on him. “But he came back. Turned out Harry had been an accidental eighth Horcrux. Suppose it was just desserts that Voldemort only managed to kill a part of himself instead of his foe.”

“ _Eight?!”_ James gasped in horror. He had thought it bad enough to learn that Tom Riddle had made three.

Hermione grimaced, “That's what would probably have happened if Tom Riddle hadn't been stopped early in this world. Lord Voldemort _was_ Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram with 'I am Voldemort'.”

“So three teenagers took down the latest Dark Lord?” James observed succinctly. Hermione gave him a weak smile, “It wasn't for the lack of trying from the adults around us. Sirius... Padfoot fell in a skirmish during our Fifth Year. He had only been out of Azkaban for a little under two years and was forced into hiding because Pettigrew escaped custody before we could clear his name. Dumbledore was killed in Fifth Year due to Voldemort's schemes and because he had already been cursed while retrieving one of the Horcruxes. Remus and Tonks along with countless others fell in the Final Battle.” Hermione choked up towards the end.

James' fingers found their way back into Hermione's tresses, stroking slowly.

“Is this why you want your spell to work so desperately? Y-you want to go back?” James found the words difficult to swallow.

“No,” Hermione's hands came up to lace with his own, pulling them to her chest. “No. My life is here. Or at least I hope it is. It's literally everything I could hope for. All I want... all I want is to see what happened after I was gone. Maybe talk to Harry again to say my goodbyes properly.”

His hand squeezed hers. “So what happened after you lot defeated him? ...Or did you not make it out of the war?”

“No, I didn't die until much later. After the dust settled, we all moved on the best we could. Harry got married to Ginny.”

“Ginny Weasley?” That would explain why Hermione had been so persistent about Miss Weasley back then.

Hermione smiled wistfully, “They were lovely together. The Weasleys were nothing like they are here. They were wonderful people and acted as Harry's adoptive family for most of his life. The Potters had three wonderful children of their own before I passed, not counting Teddy whom Harry was the godfather of. Ron married Lavender Brown and they had six children and was working on their seventh. I was either aunt or godmother to all of them.”

“And what of yourself then?”

Hermione's smile turned a little brittle, “It was just me. I clawed my way through the Ministry for over a decade—Merlin there was so much to fix in the aftermath. When I felt like I had done all I could, I went wandering across the world to visit everything I had only ever read about. I was only back in Britain for about a year when a potions experiment blew up in my face. I assumed it was the reason for my untimely death.”

“Is that why you're so cautious when you brew?”

“Partially. The other part was because my Potions Professor was Severus Snape. His teaching methods were... exacting. Anything less and he'd have an excuse to lower my grade or take House points. Or both.”

James's brows furrowed at the semi-familiar name. He vaguely remembered Snape had been a half-blood Slytherin in his year. They hadn't crossed paths much. He was ashamed to admit his attitude towards half-bloods had fallen along the same lines as his peers. It wasn't until Harry happened that he revised his views.

Hermione tugged at their hands a little but James held fast to hers. “Sometimes, when I wake up, I can't help but wonder if I'll open my eyes in a St. Mungo's hospital bed. Wake up and find that this was all just an extremely vivid dream. I mean for Merlin's sake, you lot don't even have House Elves here.”

“House Elves?” James nearly asked. He chose to pull her further into his lap and engulf her into a bear hug instead, resting his chin at the crook of her neck and shoulder. “You feel pretty real to me love. And I think I'd be devastated to find out our beautiful children were nothing more than a figment of your imagination.”

Hermione sighed softly and burrowed her nose into his neck as well. “But what if it isn't? What if the moment I let myself fully believe, it gets taken away,” she whispered hoarsely. “It was always his dream you know. To have his family back. The beautiful talented Lily Potter whose love and final sacrifice saved his life. Whose scream he could hear in his nightmares. And then there was you. James Potter, the original Marauder who left a legacy that Harry could only hope he could live up to. What if I changed things just by existing? What if it should have been Lily? Or Ginny? What if—”

James planted a soft kiss on her lips, interrupting her, “Have you ever read about the Mirror of Erised?”

“Yes. Not read though—Harry told me about it once. It was the final obstacle in our First Year, keeping Voldemort from the Philosopher's Stone.” James mentally cursed this other Albus Dumbledore, “ _What kind of daft wizard would be stupid enough to bring two dangerous magical artifacts into a school full of children.”_ If James had been around, he would have gotten the old man kicked out of Hogwarts faster than he could say 'Quidditch'.

James shook his head and continued, “They say many wizards and witches have withered away in front of the mirror since its inception. Too caught up watching their heart's desire reflected in the mirror that they forget to live outside of it. At some point you have to let go of the what-ifs Hermione and just focus on what is.” James cupped her face, urging her to look at him. Fragile brown eyes met his and James' heart crumbled a little. He hadn't seen her so afraid since the scare she had during her pregnancy with Charles.

He dropped a kiss onto her cheek and then her lips, hoping to reassure her. He decided not to dwell on the specifics until he had time to digest it all and Hermione was in a better place emotionally.

As for now, the words came easily.

“ _This_ James Potter loves you more than any other witch in the world. There was never a Lily for me. Just as there was never a Ginny for Harry. So please don't put me on some pedestal. Not unless you plan on joining me. It gets quite lonely.” Hermione graced him with a smile but her eyes watered. Soon she was crying and James simply rubbed her back as her body shook with the force of her sobs.

* * *

Hermione woke up to whispers coming from outside the room. Her littlest darlings were awake. “Wait Hermes! Let's knock first. We don't want to repeat _last_ time right?”

She could already imagine Hermes wrinkle his tiny nose—an unfortunate habit that he had picked up from her, “But that was Mum and Papa. Dad only gives Mum kisses.”

“When you're older," An adorable statement from a five-year-old to his three-year-old brother, "—you'll learn it doesn't matter which daddy is with mummy. We need to knock and get p-per-permission to enter first. Or it'll be double _eww_ again.”

Hermes huffed, “Well, I'm hungry. Can we knock now?"

James silently sniggered. Hermione tilted her head to catch his eyes. They were still soft and warm, glowing with sleepy contentment.

Hermione laid her head back down and savored the moment. She had honestly expected more shouting and disbelief, just like she had when she first informed them she was a girl.

The weight she had carried ever since she woke up cognizant of another life had finally lifted. James's easy acceptance had done more healing than any spell could have.

She was little miffed to realize how consumed she had been with the idea of a magical solution when the Muggle one worked like a charm. Hindsight was once again 20/20.

Light rapping started to thrum on the door. "Mum? Dad? Are you awake?"

“Best we feed the little monsters before they start making a louder ruckus hmm?” Hermione whispered.

“I'll start dinner if you distract them from the kitchen,” he whispered back.

“Deal.” She sealed it with a chaste kiss on the lips. James growled and deepened it.

Hermione indulged him for a moment but shoved him off when he started getting handsy. Charles and Hermes were probably about two seconds from bursting in, answer or no answer. James sighed dramatically in disappointment before getting up off the couch. He scares the kids when he wrenches the door open. The house comes to life with their shrieks and James's playful roar when he chases them down the hallway. 

One of the newly awaken portraits commented, "Oh to be young and alive again."

* * *

“So how was the weekend?” Harry asks, dropping a greeting kiss on her lips. He had stumbled through the Floo moments ago and Hermione could still smell the overly strong floral scent of Le Lumière on him. The French equivalent of Diagon Alley must have been celebrating some flower festival again. Harry had likely come straight from the Embassy.

James comes up and claps a greeting on Harry's shoulder. “Good. The kids had a lot of fun exploring and mucking about. They didn't get the chance to see the town though. Perhaps you'd like to do the honors? You loved it back in the day.”

Harry rolls his eyes at James, “Please, I literally just got back from France and you're trying to chase me away already?” He then turns to Hermione and gives her his best puppy eyes, “Can't I at least stay for a meal and shower? I promise I won't trek dirt on my way up.” Hermione laughs and gives him another kiss with a quick smack of her lips. “Go shower. We can get food and explore the town together as a family. That's what we're here for after all.”

Harry smirks at James, knowing the older Potter probably had different plans for the evening, before bounding up the stairs. James pouts, “He always had the worst timing.” Hermione pulls him into a good old-fashioned snog.

“ _Eww,_ Mum and Dad are kissing again!” Hermes shouts with his finger pointed rudely at the couple. James groans dramatically for his sake. “Come here you little rascal.” He immediately snatches their youngest son into the air and tickles him mercilessly. Squeals of laughter soon filled the air. Charles comes in and attempts to free his little brother to no avail.

Hermes finally finds reprieve in his Mum's arms when Harry bounds back downstairs, ready for their family outing.

The three had a blast showing the kids the local sights. Charles and Hermes were wide-eyed through most of it. They especially liked the Museum of Magical Mysteries and the Escape Room adventure Hermione had signed them all up for.

When they arrived back at the house, Harry was carrying a sleeping Hermes while James carried a similarly tuckered out Charles. Once their two babies were tucked safely away in their beds, Hermione turned to her husbands and pulled them both into the bedroom with a secretive smile on her lips. A muffled set of curses could be heard before a soft voice breathed “ _Silencio._ ”

Soon only the sounds of the forest life could be heard.

* * *

It took Hermione only a month to perfect a few new spells to complete her Spellcrafting Mastery. No longer hung up on her original idea, Hermione's usual brilliance shone through. She had a number of options by the time she felt ready to present any of them to Master Ashwinter for review.

He was impressed and advised Hermione to stick with the area of effect spell that would quarantine each person within its boundaries and stabilize their vitals. It was more convenient and safer than having Healers cast and maintain self-quarantine spells on themselves or their patients. Instead, only one wizard or witch (not necessarily a Healer either) would handle the power drain, leaving the rest of the Healers with more energy to do their work. The board of judges was similarly impressed and Hermione finished her third Mastery with a standing ovation.

Afterward, Hermione decided to ride out her inspiration and churn out all of the spells she could think of, shelving her next Mastery for the time being. She ended up working frequently with Julius, and then with James.

Of course, when Master Ashwinter took one look at James's rusty Spellcraft work, he bestowed his signature withering glare at his former Apprentice. The Head of the DMLE could only look back at his Master with a sheepish grin and back away to go brush up on his fundamentals.

She ended up with spells to help James with his DMLE work, improvements to existing spells to give Harry a tactical Dueling advantage and spells to help Remus diagnose the nature of some rarer curses. She even came up with a few whimsical ones to entertain her two boys with.

And in between, Hermione slowly started to create a new ritual. A one-time chance to speak with her Harry Potter from another world. She had no intention of ever sharing the process with the rest of the world and kept her notes on her person at all times. Each piece of the ritual was near and dear to the old Hermione Jean Granger and she had no desire to bare her soul to just anyone.

* * *

But James wasn't just _anyone._ He found out he was the only one who Hermione had shared her secret with—not Harry, not Remus nor Sirius. Even then, he was still surprised when Hermione asked him to join her when she was ready to put her ritual to test. James, being the overly cautious husband that he was, insisted on double-checking her work and was pleased when Hermione trusted him to do so.

They argued over a few adjustments—James getting his way in the end—before he would allow her to proceed.

He could only watch in wonder when an older Harry appeared in a ghostly form in front of Hermione. His wife cried at the sight of him. The lightning bolt scar that she had described to him during their second conversation identified him as the other version of his son.

“Hermione,” the ghost greeted, “Why am I not surprised? You're looking awfully good for a witch that's been dead for 27 years.”

Hermione swallowed down a hysterical sob, “As you can see, I'm not quite dead. In fact, I _am_ 27 right now if you must know. Merlin, it's so good to see you again Harry. H-How are you? And Ginny? Ron? The family? The kids?”

“Ginny's good. She retired from Quidditch to become the DADA Professor. I know, you'd think that'd be me, but she loves it. Ron's still working at the shop and he and Lavender finally stopped at kid number eight. I'm still in the DMLE, got the top desk job a few years ago. Think they pitied me cause these old bones couldn't keep up with chasing after dark wizards all day," he joked. Hermione let out a watery chuckle. James smiled widely from outside the circle, extremely proud to hear that somewhere there was a Harry that had followed in his footsteps.

"As for the kids, most of them are married if you can imagine,” he offered, “Some already started working on a brood of their own now. Don't worry though, they'll all grow up learning all about their Great-Aunt Hermione. You were a two-time recipient of the Order of Merlin and a former Minister of Magic after all. Not to mention the best friend of the famous Man-Who-Triumphed.” He finished with a smug smile.

“Oh shut it. I was _acting_ Minister for like two weeks. Signing off paperwork until Percy was properly sworn in,” Hermione sniffled. Ghost Harry laughed, "We both know the job would have been yours if you had really wanted it."

He smiled, “I hope you've found your own happiness wherever you are Mione. You deserve it just as much as any of us. Probably more.” James was pleased to hear Harry had grown to be a sap even without his influence.

Hermione smiled, “Thank you Harry. I _am_ happy. I have kids of my own now if you could believe. And plenty of people who love me and whom I love back.” She toyed with her marriage band and Ghost Harry's eyes softened.

“Ah, I always wondered what a mini-Hermione would have been like. I'd be rather put out if I wasn't godfather though. That was always the plan wasn't it?”

Hermione grins mischievously, “You can't be godfather silly. You're their father.” Ghost Harry's jaw dropped, “W-what. You and _me?_ But what about _Ron_?”

She pouted in faux sadness, “What Harry? You don't think you could have ever fallen in love with me? And don't tell Ron, but I couldn't handle this version of him. It was like he and Draco Malfoy had a baby.”

Harry immediately grimaced, “With that kind of description, I doubt Ron would want to know." He then graced Hermione with an achingly familiar grin, "And of course I would have. Maybe if I had been less of a needy twat, we would have terrorized the world with our spawn. I guess _your_ Harry will just have to do the honor. Say, is that him behind you? I can't quite make him out.”

James jolted. The older Harry must have been powerful indeed to see beyond the ritual space.

Hermione smiled shyly, “Not quite.” She looked at James with a question in her eyes. James immediately stepped carefully beyond the salt lines and into the light.

“Hello Harry,” James greeted his other son softly.

Ghost Harry is shocked into silence. “D-dad?” he whispered.

Hermione laced her hands with James's. “Yea, your Dad's alive in this world.”

Ghost Harry started to tear up, “For Circe's sake Hermione, warn a bloke, won't you? I told myself I wouldn't bloody cry like a baby if I ever saw you again. Are you sure you're not talking to me from the Afterlife?”

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. “I'm fairly sure. I haven't quite had that adventure yet. Or at least not that I remember.” She glanced at the flames before her, likely gauging how much time she had left with her old friend. “It's too long of a story to get into but no, I was reborn. Was a baby and everything, went to Hogwarts again, met you, James, Sirius, and Remus, got married, etc. I just... couldn't help but want to see you one last time. To properly say goodbye and all that.” The flames were sputtering, moments from dissipating.

“I'm very glad to hear it, Hermione. I'll let the family know even if they don't believe me. Heck, I can barely believe it myself. I was in my office when I blacked out and found myself here you know..." Harry ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "We miss you and we love you, but don't worry about us and just let yourself be happy alright? And in case it wasn't obvious, that's me giving you _permission_ on the behalf of the family. I'm guessing that's why you really bothered mucking with such complicated magic in the first place you silly witch.” Hermione didn't bother denying it. Ghost Harry definitely knew her very well.

“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione doesn't blink until Harry disappeared completely. James pulled her into a hug immediately. “Everything OK now love?”

“Not fully. But it will be.” Hermione replied, leaning into James's embrace. They were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

“Oh before I forget, I'm pregnant again by the way,” Hermione commented glibly.

“ _What?”_ James squeaked out. “Y-y-you did an untested ritual while _pregnant?_ _Are you bloody mad?!”_

“That's why I didn't tell you until after,” Hermione quipped, “I didn't find out until two days ago and everything had already been prepared. Seemed like a waste. Don't worry, I have a feeling this third one is a resilient bugger.”

“ _Hermione!”_

* * *

Soon enough, the Potters welcomed a pair of fraternal twins into their family. James was flushed with joy when Hermione, Harry, Remus, and Sirius inform him that it was his turn to name the new additions to the family.

James was pleased to welcome Julius Alphard Potter and Jean Lily Potter into the family. Hermione was torn between happiness at the homages he paid and horror at having one of her children named after their ornery Master. James sniggered, “Oh come on Hermione. We both know he's grown on you. He's a doting great-uncle already and has hinted more than once that he's expecting to be named godfather.” Hermione humphed.

She doesn't protest when James formally asked Master Ashwinter to be godfather to their newborn twins the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Sirius's chapter left to close out this little adventure :D He was actually the first chapter I wrote of the post-life scenes but it fit better as the last of the four, hence why all the unexplained references.
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos <3


	10. Life After: Sirius and The World

It didn't take long for Hermione to realize something was wrong with Sirius.

Sirius as a husband was everything she expected him to be. He was the charmer, the one who was the most likely to drag her off to have a good time. He was a rock star (his words not hers). Sirius had easily crooned her panties off more than once already and they'd been married for only three weeks so far. Sex with Sirius was as amazing as one would expect sex to be with someone tall, dark, handsome, and egotistic.

But Hermione could tell for all of the physical affection Sirius showered on her, he kept himself somewhat emotionally distant.

First and foremost, she noticed Sirius would always brush her off when Hermione tried to ask him about how his music was coming along. He would either make a joke and reference the success of his EP album or he would initiate a round of sex. Hermione suspected Sirius was having serious artist block but she wasn't sure how to help. She was honest enough with herself to know the arts were not one of her many talents, old singing and piano lessons notwithstanding.

Sirius also never seemed to stick around for the night. Sure he would cuddle happily until she fell asleep, but when Hermione woke, he was never there. The sheets were always cool to the touch. When she tried to confront him about it, Sirius said simply claimed he had insomnia and didn't want to wake her.

The insomnia was true, but Sirius would dismiss any attempt to help him manage it. Saying he tried them all already and nothing had helped.

The most troubling of them all though was that Hermione would sometimes see the _other_ Sirius in her recently wed husband. That Sirius had gone through 12 years of Azkaban to develop that level of weariness. Her Sirius had not gone through anything remotely similar as far as she knew. So Hermione really couldn't understand it.

Hermione pretended to sleep one night and followed Sirius when he snuck out from their bed. She watched from a distance as Sirius spent the night on the porch gazing up at the stars.

She tried asking James, Remus, and Harry about it. Harry had no idea what she was going on about, but perhaps that was to be expected. Harry had only seen Sirius during the holidays for the past seven years and rarely alone. But both James and Remus looked at her a little sadly when she asked. They had an inkling, but they told her Sirius would never forgive them if they burdened her with their suspicions. James advised cautiously, "Just be gentle with him Hermione. He's more introspective than he appears." Hermione didn't press after that. She'd just have to figure it out herself.

Thankfully she had a lot of time. She decided to put off thinking about her future plans until after she solved the Sirius mystery. It would be a relief, to be honest. She was getting a lot of push-back from Harry already whenever she tried to talk to him about his own future. She suspected he was having second thoughts about what to do now that he had finally graduated.

Hermione shook her head. One problem at a time.

* * *

Hermione's first serious attempt was to ask Sirius if he was having an artist's block straight up. She had never liked beating around the bush unless the situation really warranted it. She blamed the Gryffindor in her.

Of course, Sirius tried to weasel his way out. Except Hermione was a clever witch and popped the question only after she had convinced Padfoot to engage in bondage play. She had him secured in fur-lined cuffs attached to his headboard, wand secured in the bed stand drawer and out of reach.

"Kitten, you're killing the mood," Sirius groaned when she started her interrogation.

Hermione lapped lightly at his pulse point. "I'm sure I can fix that easily enough. After you answer me." She petted him teasingly for a while, torturing both of them in her quest for answers.

"Just answer the question, are you having issues with your music?"

"You're going to have do better than that to get an answer sweetheart." Hermione's mouth moved south.

Sirius sucked a breath in when Hermione's mouth found its target, "Fuck you're a menace." Hermione proceeded to show him exactly what it meant to be a menace. Sirius choked out another " _Fuck_!"

It took another twenty minutes before Sirius broke, "Yes dammit! I haven't written a new song since the fucking wedding! Now stop teasing and let me cum you heinous witch!"

Hermione finally relented and Sirius let out a long drawn out hiss when he was finally allowed to reach nirvana. "Let me out of these cuffs sweetheart. I want to touch you." His hands had long since pulled the chains taut in his bid for freedom. Hermione teased him a little longer until he was cursing and ready to go again.

Sirius was a man possessed when she finally released the cuffs. He immediately rolled Hermione onto her back to nibble and lick away until _she_ was the one begging. Only when he was content with his revenge did he grip her hips with a snarl and proceeded to rut her into the bed with none of his usual finesse.

Hermione considered it a sweet win when for the first time she got to wake up to Sirius's slumbering face.

* * *

Sirius managed to avoid her for three days after that. And only because Hermione wanted to give him time to lick his wounds before she attempted again.

Her second attempt to unravel Sirius Black was to sing for him. It probably was only passable considering Hermione hadn't taken any singing lessons since she was six and she obviously would never be able to write a song _for_ him, but she thought it would be a good gesture to show her appreciation.

She sang one of the songs he had written for their wedding. According to James, it had been penned the night Hermione first danced with him. It was the evening where Sirius had been tantalized by a slip of a girl whose name he hadn't been able to discover before she disappeared like a sweet dream.

Sirius jumped her the moment she was done singing, taking her right on the piano she had charmed to play the melody for her. She barely got a word out, instead of being reduced to soft gasps and cries of pleasure.

As she drifted off curled in his arms, Hermione mentally tallied the point to Sirius. While it was quite the ego boost to realize she could inspire such a reaction from Sirius with her amateur singing, it had not been conducive for conversation.

She woke up to Sirius belting out an old Nirvana song in the shower and Hermione smiled into her pillow.

* * *

Hermione took her time to think about her third attempt.

She studied Sirius as he went about his day under the cover of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Hermione was surprised to find him doing what looked like good old boring paperwork more often than not. It was rather incongruous with someone who had taken up life as a singer. When he wasn't in the office, she found him alone in front of the telly watching an eclectic assortment of movies, documentaries, and TV shows.

In the span of two weeks, the only musical thing she caught him doing was singing merrily to _Bare Necessities_. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and gave herself away. A startled Sirius chased her still giggling form around the room. When Hermione was finally caught—Sirius shifted into Padfoot and pounced on her—she does her best to entice him into a full sing-along session, karaoke-style. He tells her that he'll only do it if she joined him.

Hermione smirked, "Just don't feel bad when I leave you in the dust."

Sirius mirrored her smirk, "Kitten you do realize I sing for a living right?"

Hermione shoved him off of her and challenged him with a simple, "We'll see."

Hermione took a few moments to locate and dust off the karaoke machine she had charmed back in the summer of Sixth Year. When it was up and running, they sang their way through all of the iconic Disney songs starting from _Snow White and Seven Dwarfs_ ' "Heigh-Ho".

By the time they got to _Tarzan_ 's "Trashin' The Camp", Sirius deemed it a better idea to shout for Remus and Harry to come join in on the fun. Hermione teased, "I see _someone_ is giving up." Sirius ignored her, remembered to cancel his _Silencio_ , and used a _Sonorous_ to call out again. Harry arrived quickly—Hermione had a feeling he had only kept away to give them time alone. Remus followed a few minutes later with a bemused look on his face. It quickly turned into a karaoke night. As usual, James came in late bearing food, but even he was all for jumping into the madness.

Hermione didn't count it as her third try. More like part two to her previous plan.

It was still a success and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

After that, Hermione joined Sirius openly on the couch instead of lurking about under the cloak.

It wasn't until she observed Sirius re-watching a car chase on some action flick that Hermione was hit with her next brilliant idea.

Over the next three weeks, Hermione was hard at work on her latest scheme. She bribed the rest of her husbands into secrecy and set Harry on Sirius to ensure he stayed away from her new pet project.

Then on a rare sunny afternoon, Hermione blindfolded Sirius and dragged him out behind the greenhouses. Sirius joked, "Kitten, what's this all about? I haven't seen you in weeks and now I am _literally_ not allowed to see you?" Hermione pinched him. "Just keep moving Sirius."

After pulling the blindfold off his face, Hermione looked up nervously at Sirius to study his expression at finding an old-fashioned black motorcycle sitting in front of him.

Sirius whistled in appreciation. "Circe, what a _beauty_. Who's she belong to?"

"You," Hermione said immediately, "I mean I got it for you. It just seems like something you would like."

Sirius peered down at her in shock, "Hermione you got me a motorcycle? _You?_ "

"Let's just say I had the thing for weeks. It's tussled up to the gills with protective charms," Hermione's lips thinned. Between her, Remus, and James, a lot of magic had gone into ensuring nothing short of a bomb would hurt Sirius while he was on this thing.

"Can I... touch it?" Sirius asked in a reverent tone. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes Sirius. I didn't get it so you could just gawk at it."

He immediately bound over to inspect it, smoothing his hands over the shiny exterior. "You realize I have no idea how to drive this thing right?"

Hermione jolted. Some part of her _had_ assumed he knew how to ride it. In for a penny, in for a pound. Hermione just sniffed, "I guess you'll just have to learn from me then." Sirius's jaw dropped, "Just how many hidden talents do you still have tucked up your sleeve missy? First, you can sing and now you can ride a motorcycle?!"

Hermione flushed pink, "I only learned how to ride one so I could test my work. It's really not that hard if you know how to ride a bicycle."

Sirius's eyes gleamed, "Show me."

* * *

It took about one and a half weeks before Hermione trusted Sirius to take the bike out of the Manor grounds. Sirius was a very fast learner when motivated.

After that he took it out to town for hours, only returning at dinnertime because Hermione made him promise to.

When he finally deigned to return willingly on his own for lunch, Hermione decided it was time to move forward with phase two of her plan.

That evening Hermione asked him, "Can I bring you somewhere Sirius? On the motorbike?"

Sirius's eyes softened, "Of course kitten."

"I'm going to drive. And finally, show you what those mystery buttons are supposed to be for."

"Finally!" Sirius crowed. He had been pestering Hermione about the set of unknown controls since the first time Hermione pointed them out. She told him they were too advanced to explain to someone who didn't know how to accelerate and brake safely and made him perform a Wizard's Oath to not touch them until she showed him what they did.

Hermione savored the exhilarated shout that escaped Sirius when she finally revealed to him that the bike could _fly_.

She quickly outlined the purpose of the remaining buttons as she pushed a few in succession. One of them would surround the bike and its occupants with a disillusionment charm. Another would help assist with landings and the one next to it would put the bike on cruise control. The green one would display a magical radar/map. The data was still pretty crude as Hermione had only imprinted a map of the U.K. so far, but she promised she would show him how to do it himself later. The radar would always work though, so it should help keep him from colliding with anything else in the air. The last was an emergency get-the-fuck-out button that would eject the rider after magically strapping the stored parachute and supply pack to their person. There were three other compartments spelled for extended storage, one of which would preserve any food placed for a maximum of four months. Hermione wanted him to be prepared for _everything_.

She also prepared helmets back when she first handed the bike over. To her dismay, Sirius never wore it and claimed it had met an unfortunate ending somewhere in the abyss. Hermione gave up when the fifth set disappeared. Instead, she took the sixth pair of helmets and stuffed it into one of the compartments without letting Sirius know. It'd be there for anyone else who didn't have a death wish. His brow quirked up when Hermione fetched it out and strapped it on. As expected, he declines when she offers him the other.

Hermione gripped the handles tightly as she slowly ramped up their altitude and guided them to the destination she had in mind. Though Hermione had gotten more comfortable with flying between this life and the last, she still preferred other methods of transportation. Protection charms or no. She let out a breath of relief when she brought them down to land on a small secluded stretch of land that overlooked Godric's Hollow. The sleepy wizarding village might not have much significance in this new life of hers as the Potters never had to hide at Godric's Hollow, but in her old life, this was where she would often meet with Harry, Ron, and their families for picnics. She remembered it also made for a great stargazing spot as well.

Hermione drew down the kickstand to keep the motorcycle upright. She pulled her helmet off, shoving it into a compartment, and then flipped herself so she was straddling the bike backward and facing Sirius.

Sirius's lips quirked into a small smile. "I'm guessing you didn't bring me out here for a snogging session under the stars?"

Hermione placed her head over his heart and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Why aren't you happy Sirius?"

It had taken her far too long to pinpoint the right question.

Sirius tensed and then sighed, "Wow, right off the bat I see. If you must know, I _am_ happy kitten. In fact, some days I'm downright giddy."

"But not always. Sometimes, you appear to be a thousand miles away even when you're right here with me. That _I_ could cry because you won't." Hermione wasn't usually one for such vague language, but when it came to Sirius, they just... fit.

"I don't know how to explain it kitten. Yes, I haven't written anything since those songs I penned for you and our wedding. It was a brief moment when I thought I had finally got that spark back. But afterward... afterward it left me again. Sometimes when I'm alone, it feels like I'm drowning or adrift. But not in a way that I can channel into song either. I just... feel empty. Listless."

Hermione's arms squeezed gently. "Sometimes you remind me of a dream I had. Of a man who was locked away for twelve years. When he finally got out, he was weighed down by his regrets until the very end. I don't want that for you Sirius."

They were both quiet for several minutes after that.

"Sometimes I regret accepting James's offer to join the House," Sirius confessed into the night, "Only briefly but it happens. I can't help but think if I hadn't... if I hadn't I would have left England a long time ago."

Hermione pressed a gentle kiss over Sirius's heart to comfort him. His hands worked their way from resting lightly at her hips to wrap tightly around her shoulders.

"I love them obviously. James's parents took Moony and I in with stride and showed me what a real House could be like. I was relieved when I finally got to hand the House of Black over to my brother Regulus. Figured I would have done it even if I hadn't joined James to be honest. Mother always loved him best cause he didn't give her gray hairs," he laughed sardonically, "I wasn't... very gracious about being Heir to the Black Family. Was always acting out. For as long as I could remember, it felt like I was being stuffed into a box that shrunk all the time. It was always one more rule, one more duty. Being part of the Potters freed me from most of that." Sirius paused, lost in his memories.

Hermione waited for him to come back to her.

"But then Harry happened. Suddenly, we had to be responsible for a baby at seventeen... and it all came rushing back. And before you say anything, yes I knew we would have been seeking a wife that year. I was OK with a wife. I just wasn't ready for a baby before the wife even entered the picture you know? I barely even knew what I wanted to do after graduation. Honestly, I think I just followed James into the Auror Academy because I didn't want to be the only one of us that didn't have a job." The unspoken terror of being alone in the house with a newborn stretched tautly underneath.

Hermione squeezed him once, "First of all, a baby _is_ a huge responsibility whether he or she was planned or not. You don't have to defend your fear Sirius. But also know that you did _good_. Harry has only ever spoken fondly of you, James, and Remus even back in First Year. And second, you eventually found your passion right? Being a musician? It's better late than never. You're still young Sirius. Thirty-five is hardly middle age. Especially not for a wizard or witch."

Sirius continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken.

"...It didn't help that it was _my fault_ that James was at that stupid party in the first place. I was the one curious about Muggle London and dragged him with me under the disguise of a birthday present. You see, before then, I had never been anywhere outside of the 'proper' Wizarding areas. It had seemed like a great idea at the time." Sirius sighed, the sound escaping heavily from his chest.

Hermione suspected he would only spiral deeper if she let him wallow any longer on his past. She cupped his jaw with both hands and tilts his head so he was looking back at her.

"So what is it that you want Sirius? To see the world?"

"I guess that's where I want to start."

"Becoming a singer... it wasn't just because you were good at it was it?"

"No, I do like it better than chasing bad guys at all hours of the day. Merlin, Auror hours were dreadful as a new recruit. But... I also thought maybe if I saw the world while on tour, it'd be good enough. But it wasn't."

Hermione sighed softly in understanding. The old her knew exactly what Sirius was feeling. In her old life, she spent seven years trying to take care of Harry and then twelve more years bulldozing her way through the British Ministry to right wrongs. Hermione had done the responsible thing all her life by that point and had grown tired of it. She could have been Minister of Magic twice over in that time, but her heart wouldn't have been in it so she had declined. In those last few years, she was just going through the motions expected of her as Head of the Department of Mysteries.

Until one morning, she was contemplating lying and calling in sick. _Her_ , lying just to not go to work. She put in her two weeks notice that day.

In an effort to find her motivation again, Hermione took off to explore the world. She spent time in every magical community she had only ever read about to sate her wanderlust. There really was so much more to the world than just Wizarding Britain. She traveled for eight years before she felt ready to return home. She had only been back in Britain for a little over a year before her untimely demise.

The other Sirius had never gotten that chance. Hermione would be damned before she let her Sirius end up the same.

"You know we'll always be your home right? We're not going anywhere even if you want to spread your wings, Sirius."

His breath hitched but he remained quiet.

"I'm not usually poetic by any means but I'm going to try. Our House... I think I can confidently say on everyone's behalf that we would _never_ want to be your shackles. Think of us as more of a winding path beneath your feet. If you ever want to make your way back home, all you have to do is to follow it. If it takes a few detours, we won't mind. I promise I'll take good care of James, Remus, and Harry. You don't have to worry about us. You can take your time. Between portkeys, floo, and apparition, home is really only as far as you want it to be."

Sirius tilted her chin up and kissed her. It was soft, raw, and hopeful. Meant for nothing more than to portray how much he needed to hear those words.

"Thank you, Hermione."

They stayed that way for an hour. Hermione fell asleep against him, but when she woke up, she was back home and the house was abuzz with activity.

* * *

Sirius said his goodbyes the very next day. He decided France would be his first stop on his trip and he'd figure it out from there. He was going to take the motorbike and promised he would stay in touch and send letters whenever he moved locations so they wouldn't have to worry about where he was.

Hermione reminded him repeatedly of the special buttons and their purposes while shoving whatever food they had at home into his food compartment. Sirius reassured her that he had packed enough of his clothes and other essentials in the other compartments. Hermione insisted he stay put until she located a map of France and taught him the spell needed to imprint it onto the bike's navigation system. Only when she double-checked was she satisfied with his preparations.

Hugs and a lingering kiss were exchanged. Hermione did her best to smile and keep the tears from her eyes.

The rest of them waited outside until he was nothing more than a speck in the sky before going back into the Manor.

* * *

Sirius didn't come home until Christmas that year but he was never too far from the Potter Manor in other ways. Every morning, they would usually be greeted by his latest letter. Whoever was home for breakfast would read it out loud together and they would be all smiles while hearing about Sirius's latest adventures. More often than not, the letters usually had some strange and exotic souvenir attached to it which brought ooh's and ahh's all around the table. When he began releasing new music again, it was rare to go a day without hearing Sirius's voice being played somewhere in the house.

As time went on, the family learned to anticipate his visits. Sirius always made his way home for important things. Holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years'. Days like their wedding anniversary and each of their children's birthdays. When the kids were old enough, he would also drop in during summer vacations for a whole week and was an easy favorite when he regaled their brood with his arsenal of stories and songs.

And for Hermione alone, he would always come home on the day Hermione let him know he could have the world if he just reached for it.

He would tell her that every album had a song penned just for her and ask her to guess which one. Hermione would huff because all of them sounded like they had been penned for her. Sirius would laugh and refuse to tell her which one it was until he was saying his goodbyes.

* * *

It took Sirius nearly thirteen years of wandering to satisfy his lust for life. When he finally came back and announced he was here to stay indefinitely, he was greeted with excited hugs and kisses all around.

When he was finally able to extract himself from the pile of bodies, he boldly announced to James, Remus, Harry, and their gaggle of children that if they really loved him, they'd all help him steal Hermione for a week. They all laughed with Hermione immediately protested. She had _work_ to do! Harry tackled her before she could escape. And so she was whisked off, leaving her other husbands to make excuses to her Master.

Soon after Hermione announced she was pregnant for the fourth time. Nine months later, she bore a beautiful grey-eyed daughter who they named Lyra Dorea Potter. Sirius settled easily into being a father and was soon enough coo-ing up an album of lullabies just for his baby girl. He would often boast that his family only managed to produce _two_ daughters because of him. Most of the family indulged him aside from the occasional harrumph from James who would refute that Jean's birth had absolutely nothing to do with him.

When Sirius began going on occasional trips again, he was always accompanied by one additional adventurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had fun writing it (ouo)/
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors you may find and the OOC-ness of titular characters. A number of liberties were made regarding characters, magic, events, and etc since this is an AU. 
> 
> All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. This is just me borrowing them to exorcise an urge to flesh out a plot bunny in actual writing for once. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
